Believe
by Midnight the Black Fox
Summary: *Slight AU* We know him as the mischievous spirit of winter, they know him as their newest member. But three hundred years ago he was known as something else...
1. Prologue

**First off thank you clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure you all know I do not own Rise of the Guardians and never will :) So without further delay enjoy :D**

Prologue:

Before he could even register it the ice cracked and gave way plunging him into the icy water below, the scream of his name washed away with the currents as they pulled him down. His mind screamed at him to get to the surface but his body wasn't responding, his limbs floated uselessly beside him numb from the cold dark deeps of the lake.

Back on shore a twelve year old girl stood at the edge of the lake fear and sorrow crushing her heart as she watched the hole in the ice for any signs of life. She wanted so desperately to rush over and pull the eighteen year old boy out, but he had warned her of the thin ice.

With hesitant steps she slowly stood on the ice at the edge of the lake. So far so good she began to make her way towards the hole watching for any signs of movement from both the hole her brother vanished through, or the ice the moaned under her weight.

Just over half way to the gap the ice cracked loudly followed splitting from the whole past her feet, she stood frozen for a second and before she could make another move towards the hole a firm grip pulled her back onto solid ground.

"What do you think you are doing Annabeth!" The man asked. Holding his daughter by her shoulders, but she wasn't facing him, she was still fixated on the hole in the ice. The man gently shook her shoulders finally gaining the child's attention, "Annabeth! Are you listening to me?" The father pleaded.

The young girl nodded her eyes moving away from the lake entirely and up to her fathers face, tears began to flow as she took in his appearance, brown hair and brown eyes just like her and just like - her chest suddenly hurt as a sob escaped her.

In an instant the father's frightful anger melted away completely and his fear increased by the sudden was of sadness. He said nothing as he pulled the girl into his warm embrace, slowly his mind wondered from the weeping girl to his other child or lack of child, he had yet to see the boy.

His worry grew tenfold as fear gripped harder on his heart, where was his son? It was as though Annabeth could read his thoughts for not a second later he cries increased, her hold on his tick winter coat tightening.

Slowly he stroked her head begging silently for her to calm down, it was hopeless trying to talk to her while she wept, the only one who ever managed to get her to talk when she was like this was her brother.

Eventually her cries faded leaving a sniffling girl, the man braced himself while pushing the fear and worry out of his throat he dared ask his daughter the important question after all it was getting dark and they had yet to return home, surely by now his wife was panicking.

"Annabeth." The child looked up her red eyes still full of tears, it broke his heart, "W-Where is Jackson?" The man asked worry creeping into his normally confident voice.

The child's bottom lip trembled as the painful memory of not long ago hit her full force again, a sob escaped her now burning throat, she tried to speak but no words were formed, so instead she did the next best thing. Burying herself into the man's chest she pointed without looking to the hole in the ice, another cry coming from her as her small frame shook violently.

The father followed his daughter's tiny finger out onto the lake hoping that she was pointing to the trees, another glance proved how wrong he was for he was the hole that was slowly freezing over as snow began to fall, he saw the footprints of snow crushed against the ice, but most of all he saw the grooves where someone had clawed mindlessly at the ice.

His heart fell as he realised what his daughter was silently saying, and the reason behind her sorrowful state. His mouth opened and closed uselessly as though he was trying to speak, "J-Jack." The word finally left his lips but it was of heart wrenching sorrow for after he uttered it his daughter cried again her wails reaching past the trees surrounding the lake. Tears sprung to the fathers eyes as he stiffly pushed himself to his full height with Annabeth in his arms.

Numbly he turned around his heart screaming for him to do something about his son, his mind regrettably reasoning that it was too late. The first step away was the hardest he one he ever took as both his heart and mind yelled for Jack.

As the man began the trek back into the forest, Annabeth stopped crying long enough to learn that she was leaving her brother behind. The fear and sorrow she felt replaced by anger and longing as they moved away from her brothers hidden form. Her cries turning to shrieks as her father continued seemingly unaffected by her pleas to go back. Her anger turned to panic as she struggled in the strong hold, screaming she called out for her brother, begging to return to him.

The father was broken he moved without knowing his mind pushing him home while part of his broken heart remained behind screaming for the both of them to return, to return to the sleeping child under the ice.


	2. Chapter 1: Jack Frost

Chapter 1: Jack Frost

Back in the small village at the house near the forest edge stood a golden haired lady at the front door with a loose wool shawl wrapped around her neck, she had just said goodbye to some friends who offered to help continue the search for her family in the morning as a storm was approaching and everyone wanted to be inside.

They didn't want to leave but she urged them to knowing that their own children would be wondering about them. Now though she cast her teary red eyes to the forest praying to see one of her family member come out from its eerie grasp.

With a heavy sigh she turned to go back inside but as she did a wave of unfathomable grief struck her heart, something was seriously wrong. Before she could dwell on the thought any longer the cries of a little filled the air, spinning around she saw her husband carrying Annabeth who weakly struggled in his arms, her arms reaching out to the barren trees as she screamed her brother's name.

The small smile that had graced her face fell as quick as it came when she realized why her daughter was screaming after all Jackson was not walking besides them. Praying that she was wrong she looked to her husband's eyes only to be met with an empty gaze.

He seemed to notice that she was looking at his as his eyes brightened for an instant as he saw her in the light of the doorway, like an angel he would always say, but he dropped her gaze as guilt hit him once more. He didn't need to look up again to know that his wife was crying the heart wrenching sob was punishment enough.

It hadn't taken Annabeth long to fall asleep when they got in she had been so worn out from crying, the father was no better as he battled for control over his emotions as his wife wept in his arms once he had finally gained the courage to tell her. He hated looking like he had no emotion but for that moment it was the best choice after all if they both broke down then who would push them forwards?

The mother had fallen into a dreamless sleep that night but it was short lived as the soft sound of crying stirred her, someone was up, and she told herself. Moving out of bed she searched for her husband only to learn he was not there. Wasting no time she quietly made her way to her daughter's room only to learn that she was still fast asleep, her pillow soaked for fresh tears, a few still rolling down her cheeks but sure enough she was asleep.

Sighing she left the room and made her way to the living room where a soft fire glowed, sat in the armchair before it was her husband his strong protective demeanor was shattered as his soft cries filled the room.

For the thousandth time that night she felt her heart brake, how could she have forgotten her husband's feelings? After all Jack was as much his son as he was hers. Sighing she wrapped her arms around him whispering soothing thoughts just like he had done for her, they were going to make it through this, if not for themselves then for Annabeth, she needed her parents now more than ever, and they would be there for her no matter what.

* * *

Back at the lake however the sleeping form under the ice was beginning to stir, as the moon shined down on him his hair turned from brown to white, with a silent command the boy rose to the tope of the lake breaking the new ice that had formed allowing him to breathe in the ice cold air.

In an instant his eyes snapped open, the warm chocolate brown replaced by a cold icy blue. Spluttering up the water Jack crawled out onto the lake unknown that as he moved the water under the ice froze to support his weight.

His mind raced with questions as he laid against the ice, all he knew was that he was called Jack Frost, a voice had whispered it when he was waking up, it said nothing else though which left him baffled, why tell him his name when there was clearly so much more to say?

Looking for anything that would help bring back some memories he searched the surrounding banks. Nothing sighing he slowly got to his feet only to slip on the ice and crash to the ground only now he was closer to the edge of the lake. An annoyed sigh he looked for something to help with his balance, not too far out of reach was a branch, an odd looking branch, but it was one all the same.

With little effort he grabbed hold of the thin wood and pulled it towards him, unaware that a layer of frost began to pattern the wood. Pulling himself into a crouch he slowly began to raise the branch supporting his weight as he rose onto the balls of his feet.

Content that he wasn't going to slip he pulled the staff off the ground only to inspect it upon seeing the complex pattern of frost upon it, as he studied it the branch began to glow blue close to where he held it, a thicker layer of frost more evident than before was seen coating a large portion of the staff the middle of it located at his hand.

But that wasn't what surprised him most as during the shock of the glowing wood it fell against the frozen lake, the same frost design lacing it's way out onto the lake onto of the ice it's source the end of the branch. A sudden idea formed in his head, how far could he make the thin layer of frost spread?

With that in mind Jack stood up to his full height and took off around the edge of the lake the branch staying connected with the ice, frost formed like little rivers as they raced towards the centre of the lake. He continued until the entire lake was covered in the breath taking design.

Slightly panting he smiled at his work before silently wondering about how he was unaffected by the cold, looking down at his appearance he was even more confused as he found he was only wearing a brown shawl, a while shirt, a brown waistcoat and brown pants, no shoes. He suddenly did a double take no shoes? While standing outside at night in the middle of winter? The thought suddenly occurred to him that his feet were not cold despite what he was thinking, in stead it made him wonder what had happened to his shoes if he had any at all. He never remembered that he took them off to loose weight when stepping out onto the ice hours ago, he never remembered the harsh burning effect the cold ice had on feet either and he never would.

Bored Jack decided to do something else, looking at the branch in his hands he decided to test a new theory that came to mind. Walking over to one of the trees he tapped it with the hooked end, watching in awe as the frost began to cover the tree. Moving to another he tapped the tree again with the same result, he traced his hand across the slick ice that now decorated the thin tree.

Finally Jack got tired of icing the trees and settled on walking through the woods he watched as frost would start to cover something every time he tapped it, he sighed letting a out a puff of air only to see that no could of warm breath filled the air, but instead a unfortunate leaf had been in reach of the cold wind that came from him instead, the leaf also frosting over just like the lake and trees.

Curiously he looked for another target spotting one another few feet away, a branch with a few dead leaves. Taking in a breath he blew allowing the icy air to freeze the amber leaves, he laughed, this was fun.

His new game however was short lived when a growl erupted from nearby, slowly Jack turned so see a pack of wolves staring hungrily at him, with a sharp growl from the large alpha they descended upon Jack.

Wasting no time Jack spun on his heels and dashed off as quickly as possible his grip on the branch tightening as he ran, he may have need of it later. He thought as he ran. Soon he was running so fast the trees began to blur as the sound of growling wolves faded behind him.

Looking down he noticed that he was flying just a few inches off the ground, he gasped before his shock became a smile as he cheered, looking back to see where he was headed. He realized his mistake too soon as he collided with a tree sending him to the ground with a painful moan.


	3. Chapter 2: Broken

Chapter 2: Broken

Morning came swiftly the warm rays of light peeking through the fluffy white clouds that littered the sky. The small village was already awake people hurried on with their daily lives chatting happily to friendly faces. Children played in the streets tossing snow an occasional startled cry coming from a parent due to stray snow balls, but everything was otherwise normal, happy and chaotic.

One family had yet to join the crowed streets; the couple sitting at the breakfast table staring off into space, a cold silence filled the air. Neither spoke as soft footsteps moved across the wooden floor causing small creaks to break the silence. The cause being a light weight little girl who was dressed in warm clothes, she looked at her parents waiting for them to acknowledge her presence in the doorway, they didn't.

With a soft sigh she walked to the front door opening it to reveal a startled woman who was about to knock on the door stood before her, behind the tall woman stood several more women their children clutching to their mothers skirts. A small ghosted the child's face as she opened the door wider.

"Hello Annabeth." The woman nodded in greeting as she walked in her friends following her. "Where are your parent's?" She asked her voice hinting at pity.

Annabeth didn't want this woman's pity, she just wanted her brother back but both of her parents had said that that would never happen. "In the kitchen." She pointed in the direction she had just come from. As the women turned to look to the kitchen they never noticed as the child slipped out through the closing door.

With a thankful sigh she dashed off into the forest not looking back as she raced towards the only place that mattered.

* * *

Another moan escaped him as the bright light of day greeted his sore eyes, with a startled yelp he sat up taking in the surroundings through blurred eyes and a thumping headache. Slowly the dizziness subsided as he scouted out the area again with better eyes.

Upon spotting the hooked branch memories of the night before came flooding back, standing up he looked to the tree that he collided with only to see a large thick patch of frost and ice.

"I must have been going at some speed." He laughed to himself swinging the branch onto his shoulder. Shaking his head he looked to the sky in thought, if he gotten off the ground by a couple of inches was there a possibility that he could go higher?

His thoughts were interrupted however as twigs began to snap indicating that someone, or something was nearby, Jack just hoped that is wasn't the wolves. Searching past the trees he watched as a small figure ran by the snow kicking up behind her as she ran. He could see her breath from here making the judgment that she was tired.

He looked behind her to see the same pack of wolves that had chased him the previous evening chase her suddenly a strong need to protect her came to mind and Jack rushed towards her without a second thought.

Jack ran as fast as he could the girl's small figure growing as he got closer, she didn't see him coming as she ran past as he was less than two feet away, she ran ahead showing remarkable speed for someone so young.

Jack fell behind but he quickly pushed himself to go faster, the gap between them closed, just when he feared that he would pass by her he pulled her into his arms before fleeing from the wolves close behind.

She screamed as her weight left the ground, she didn't have time to think about it as trees flew by as fast as the wind, her hands clung to whoever was holding her, as the world blurred by.

Unlike the person carrying her she paid attention to anything the sped into view, trees went by narrowly missing them and she cringed back her grip tightening with each narrow miss.

The narrow misses were about to become a full on crash as a large tree appeared, "Look out!" She cried pointing to the tree. Jack took his eyes off of the girl in his arms to see the tree fast approaching, learning from his last crash he swayed suddenly.

But that sway turned into to a fall as the pair came crashing down to the ground before continuing their journey down the small hill, before finally stopping on top of a well frozen lake.

Annabeth sat up as she felt the cold ice against her face, looking around she saw a white haired boy not to far from her, he shook, the small jolts barely supported by his arms, scared that he was hurt she rushed to his side rolling him over to learn that the boy was in fact laughing and not shivering from the cold as she had first suspected.

"W-What's so f-funny?" She stuttered shivering slightly, how cold this boy not be cold? She looked at him and was surprised to learn that he had no shoes on, her question came back with more force but she pushed it aside for now.

"Y-Your face!" He spoke between breaths, her face dropped slightly.

Huffing she replied, "Well you should see your face. I'm sure that's not blackberry juice on your forehead." She said pressing the spot lightly.

Jack's laughing was replaced by a hiss of pain in an instant as his head began to throb once again, pulling his hand to his head he applied a slight amount of pressure to the spot only to gasp in pain.

Moaning Jack moved his blue eyes from the floor to the brown one's that watched him curiously. "Who are you?" She suddenly asked.

Jack was slightly taken back by the question before he choked out him name, "Ja-Jack." He cleared his throat, "And you are?"

"Annabeth." She replied a troubled look on her face.

Jack noticed it, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your name reminds me of someone." She whispered. Standing she looked around to see that they were at the edge of a frozen lake, the same frozen lake that broke her family. Realization set in as she hurried away from Jack and to the centre of the frozen water.

Jack watched as Annabeth began digging up the small layer of snow covering the lake, her gloves hindering the process of digging further as they came in contact with the ice below.

Moving closer he watched worriedly as she threw off the mittens before scrapping at the newly thickened ice. Her breath coming out in short frantic pants as she beat at the ice, Jack's heart fell; there he stood watching as a girl tried desperately to break the ice.

"You're going to break the ice." Jack stated simply hoping to get the girl to understand that breaking the ice was a bad idea. She wasn't listening, sighing Jack spoke louder, "Whatever you're trying to do it won't work, besides the water's freezing, if you fall in you have a high possibility of drowning." She still wasn't listening.

Annabeth scrapped more and more ice away unaware of the danger she was putting herself in as she ignored Jack's warnings. The pressure of the worn ice straining from the water underneath as it continued to be dug away by the girls nails.

"Listen to me, breaking that ice is dangerous you'll fall in, and from there it's a long way down to the bottom." Jack didn't know how he knew that the lake was deep but he decided not to question it as the girls pace picked up, the faint glimpse of moving water could be seen under the worn away ice.

Just as Annabeth was about to break through her hands her pulled from the ice, her body turned to face Jack as he stood over her. "I have - I have to help him!" She cried tears spilling from her eyes.

"Who?" Jack asked hating how unsympathetic he sounded.

"My brother." Annabeth whispered. Jack froze he wasn't expecting that, slowly he got down to eye level with the twelve year old.

He sighed knowing that she had probably been told this many times since her brother's death but he had to help her see the light, he wasn't about to let her risk her life for a one that had ended so tragically. "Y-Your brothers-" Jack began only to be cut off.

"No-No! He's not!" She screamed her pain returning as she longed for his embrace, she wanted to be with him so badly. She wanted to feel the warmth his body gave, the soothing of his hands holding her safe, the way he made her feel warm just by being in the same room as her.

"Listen." He coaxed releasing Annabeth's hands to cup her to have her face him, "Just because he can't be with you physically doesn't mean that he can't be with you here." He pointed to Annabeth's heart; she smiled slightly as tears flowed from her eyes.

Jack couldn't take it anymore the pain of watching the girl suffer finally broke into his heart; slowly he pulled her into a hug. Annabeth wasn't expecting the hug to feel so familiar, the only thing that was missing was the warmth but Jack was as cold as ice.

They had sat there hugging on the ice until a pair of desperate voices filled the air calling out for Annabeth. Lifting her head away from Jack she looked about to see a heavy snow fall blocking most of her vision she hadn't realized how cold she was until her warm breath touched her hand, it stung like a thousands needles.

"I'm here!" She called out to the voices, but when they began to grow distant she panicked she didn't want to loose her parents in this storm. "I'm here!" She called again, the wind muffling her voice slightly. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled shakily getting to her feet, Jack stood with her. "Mom! Dad!" She called out again desperation leaking into her voice.

Worried she walked off in the direction she last heard her parents. Jack watched as she began to walk away his mind commanding him to follow her to make sure she made it safely to her parents. After a moment his legs complied and he began to follow her, as he came to the edge of the lake the hooked branch laid half buried in snow. Thinking it might come in useful Jack picked it up before hurrying after Annabeth.

The girl was making her way up the hill while shielding her eyes with her arm as the wind increased. "Mom! Dad!" She called again. This was all beginning to seem all too familiar for comfort, "Mom! Dad!" She shrieked her mind begging for them to hear her.

This was what happened the other day she had gotten lost in the light snowfall as everything began to look the same, she had called out for Jack to help her, she had no idea at the time that when she walked out onto the lake that it would cost her brother his life.

With the memory so close to bringing her to tears once again she called out, "Mom! Dad!" her cries echoing through the trees, Jack stood close by watching as Annabeth called out to her parents, he could tell that they wouldn't hear her the wind was too strong.

Mom! Dad!" Her voice broke as her small frame shook with every sob that racked her body. "Please, don't leave me-" She cried, she stumbled forward through the storm praying to bump into her parents and not a snow covered tree.

Jack watched from close by he would have gladly helped Annabeth call out to her parents but for some reason his throat would become dry every time he tried. It infuriated the teen, here he was watching the child pour her heart and fear into every cry for her parents and they couldn't hear her all because of that blasted wind.

Standing next to Annabeth he searched the area his eyes unknowingly seeing further than Annabeth could in the storm, he spotted something, two small dots in they would have been in hearing distance had it not been for the wind.

"Mom! Dad!" Annabeth's voice was straining above the wind but the couple never turned around, Annabeth couldn't see anything only a white curtain of wind and snow. Her throat burned with screaming and she felt sorry for Jack considering that he was standing next to her but then again with the strength of the wind he probably only heard her at half her volume. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled she voice falling to the wind. "Please." She begged above a whisper.

Jack snapped his anger directed to the only thing available the hooked branch, bring it up high as he could he slammed it down with all his anger behind it, the wood connected with snow and a wave of wind erupted from the contact point and suddenly there was no wind and the snow was falling lightly.

Annabeth stood shocked as she looked at Jack, Jack looking as equally surprised as his new friend. Shaking his head he mentioned with the branch to the direction of her parents. Annabeth understood and smiled, "Mom! Dad!" She yelled as loudly as she could, causing Jack to grimace. "Mom! Dad!" She called before running in that direction. _Please let them hear me._ She thought as she ran, she continued to call out her voice sounding broken in the windless air.

She was a mess that was for such, she hadn't checked to see if Jack was following her she hoped he was but at the moment she just hoped to be in the parent's arms listening to the complain about the danger of the forest and how worried they were.

"Mom! Dad!" She called her voice croaked out; a sudden fear of not being heard encased her as she sped up. She never saw the tree root until her foot tripped over it sending her hurtling to the ground with a startled cry.


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

He watched as she fell suddenly but he was unable to help her, it was all too fast, one second she was running towards her parents the next she was falling to the floor. The second after she hit the floor Jack rushed to her side inspecting her for any injury; only a tiny cut was visible on her forehead as he held her in his arms. She was so frail, so small he was afraid that just holding her would some how break her.

The sound of fast approaching feet stated that her parents had heard her cries for in seconds they were at her sides, it was then that he felt empty, they never acknowledged him kneeling there, the never saw his hand wrap protectively around hers as she was moved to her father's lap. They never heard him when he tried to speak to them, it really was like being invisible and it hurt, he felt like it hurt more than it should after all this family were strangers to him, right? So why, would his heart be banging against his chest screaming for the couple to notice him?

Every question went unanswered as he watched the family head home unaware that Jack Frost was following, once of twice when he stepped on a branch the mother would spin around her eyes searching for something unseen, she never saw him standing there.

The father would say that it was the wind or that it was winter every time he stood close by trying to catch their attention. He tried everything, he would block their paths, wave his arms and call out asking if they could hear him, but still they never acknowledged his presence.

They arrived back at the town after a brisk walk home, many men and women were waiting around the small house, when the couple came through the trees a collective sigh of relief filled the air, this family sure was popular.

The families were dismissed by the father who thanked them for their help and hoped that they would have a safe journey home and that they could visit in the morning. The fact that it was almost night fall made Jack wonder just where did the time go? They couldn't have been on that lake all day could they? If so wasn't Annabeth freezing it was a surprise that she hadn't shown signs of it earlier, maybe that had something to do with how little response she gave?

One thing was for sure Jack was going to stay with until she got better or until she told him to get lost which ever came first really. Jack watched from Annabeth's window as her parents put the child to bed several quilts and a large warm fire in the fire place. He was beginning to feel the heat from outside but then again the windows did let a lot of cold air in during the winter.

Jack was thankful the house was all on one floor is saved him the effort of climbing the walls. He watched as Annabeth slept that night every o often she would mumble and each time Jack would strain to hear it, he had a powerful urge to go in a sit by her bed to stay awake though the night to comfort her in her sleep.

His promise to watch her never ended as one day became two and two days became a week, soon two weeks went by before Annabeth began to show signs of recovery, Jack was delirious, he had been sat outside her window for days praying for a miracle and finally he got one.

Annabeth had finally opened her eyes to see her mother sitting besides her she smiled weakly before drifting back off into a dreamless sleep, the second time she awoke it had been for a while longer, she had managed to eat something. A couple of days later she showed signs of a full recovery she was still confined to her bed by her father though, who stated that if she needed anything for her to call.

Annabeth had nodded in agreement before her eyes trailed over to the window where something had moved. Once her parents left her room she climbed out of bed and opened the window only to be greeted by the white haired teen.

"Hi." She greeted, smiling as she moved away from the window allowing him access into her room. Her mind scolded her for doing so stating that he was a stranger, but her heart shushed her mind and welcomed Jack in.

Jack laughed nervously before climbing into her room the same thoughts going though his mind. "How are you feeling?" He finally dared ask.

Annabeth laughed slightly "Okay I guess." Before anything else could be said the mother walked into the room.

"Annabeth why is the window open?" She asked walking over to close it oblivious to Jack who moved closer to the bed to allow the woman past.

For a moment Annabeth couldn't understand why her mother couldn't see Jack, "Mom," she spoke gaining the woman's attention. "Have you met Jack?" She asked gesturing to the white haired by the head of her bed. The mother stared at the space for a moment.

"Anna sweetheart, there's no one there." Her mother said gently. Annabeth was shocked she looked to Jack for an explanation but he looked as just as confused as her and slightly sad.

"But mom, he's standing right there. How can you not see him?" Annabeth asked gesturing wildly to the open space. Jack sighed shaking his head in defeat.

"Annabeth, she can't see me." He stated as a matter of fact.

"B-But I can see you?" Annabeth questioned herself was it real or was it all in her head? She didn't notice her mother's fearful looks as she watched her daughter talk to an empty space.

"Annabeth, there's no one there." Her mother stated her voice becoming firm, Annabeth was about to speak when a light knocking began at the door. "Come in." The mother said her voice loosing its edge.

"Is everything okay in here?" The father asked walking in. Instead of answering both women just nodded as he man sighed slightly, "Good, cause I have a surprise of Annabeth." He smiled as he watched Annabeth's face light up, he moved away from the door before a four kids around Annabeth's age flooded into the small room.

They went straight to the bed, pleased with the sight both parents left the room. "So when are you able to come back outside?" The only male twelve year old asked, his green eye brightening with hope. The three girls nodded in agreement.

Annabeth laughed, "Maybe tomorrow?" She asked unsure, she was feeling a lot better, and she wanted to play in the snow before it melted for Spring.

Jack watched from near the window, his previous spot by the bed taken by the little boy with black hair, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, two identical girl stood on the other side of the bed, their brown hair platted behind them, their sapphire eyes a light with the joy of seeing their friend.

The conversation about activities to do outside finally ended as the room was filled with an awkward silence. The boy coughed to clear his throat before timidly speaking, "Where's Jack?" His question was met by a swift punch from the blonde girl as she glared at him. "What?" He asked rubbing his sore arm, "Everyone's thinking it."

"Mommy said that we weren't allowed to talk about Jack." One of the twins spoke up.

"Why not?" The boy asked ignoring the blonde girl's glares. They hadn't noticed that Annabeth's eyes were filling with tears at the mention of her brother, had they really forgotten to tell her friends about what happened?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the conversation, "Mommy said that he's gone to visit our grandparents." The twin spoke, the other nodded.

"Really? My mom said he went to some place called heaven?" The blonde spoke. Annabeth shook her head her mother had also said that Jack had gone to heaven but how could he if his body was still in the lake?

Annabeth decided to change topics but she didn't know what until she saw Jack leaning against the window, "Hey I want to introduce you all to someone." The small chatter stopped as they all looked to her.

Everyone was watching her patiently, Annabeth moved her gaze from her friends to Jack, "Well he's currently standing by the window." Everyone turned to look only for the same confused expression to appear on their faces as it had her mother's not moments ago.

"No one's there." The boy spoke.

Annabeth silently panicked, "No there is maybe you just can't see him." She tried.

"Well what does he look like then?" The blonde girl asked eyeing the space wearily. Annabeth knew it was a good question so when she looked at Jack a sad thought was pushed into her mind. After all he was wearing a similar outfit to her brother; in fact all he was missing was the boots. His facial appearance held an identical match to his now that she thought about it the only difference was the skin colour Jack was as pale as snow where as her brother had the same rosy complexion that she did. Then there was his eyes and hair the stark white completely different to her brother's warm brown just like his eyes, they were so warm so loving, but Jack's they were cold the ice blue sparkled with life but they weren't the familiar ones she loved.

No this wasn't her brother despite how almost identical they were, her brother was warm and she always felt safe when he was near but Jack. Well he was the opposite he was freezing his touch was like ice it hurt almost every time their skin touched, she felt slightly safe near him but mostly she felt cautious after all she had just met him.

"Well." The blonde spoke pushing Annabeth for answers.

Annabeth sighed, "He has white hair, blue eyes and pale skin." She said smiling at Jack.

"He sounds weird." The girl replied.

"I think he sounds cool." The boy spoke up. Annabeth laughed as she watched Jack take in the comments, he was sending a soft glare to Lilly the girl with blonde hair.

"What do you two think of him?" Lilly asked the twins.

"He does sound odd, but we've been told that appearances don't matter." She paused letting her words sink into her friends. "Is he friendly?" She suddenly asked.

Jack grinned, "Of course I am." He said though he knew that only Annabeth could hear him.

"Well what's he wearing?" Lilly asked.

"Clothes." The boy stated. Lilly glared at him while everyone else laughed.

"I meant what kind of clothes genius." She said hitting the boy again.

Annabeth stopped laughing before speaking, "You know just the normal kind you find teenage boys wearing around here, pants, a shirt, a waistcoat and a shawl."

"What about shoes? Aren't his feet cold?" Lilly asked. Jack was beginning to wonder as to why she had so many questions.

"He's not wearing any." Annabeth stated simply. Lilly rolled her eyes she didn't believe any of this.

A giggle caught their attention the twin that hadn't spoken a word was suddenly laughing. "What's wrong Sue?" Her sister asked.

"He looks funny." Sue replied. Confusion danced across everyone's face as the little girl began to laugh even more. Jack and Annabeth shared a questioning look before looking back at Sue. "What's your name?" This caught Jack's attention as he pointed to himself. "Yes you." she laughed.

"Um…Jack." He said still not sure if the girl could see him.

"You have the same name as Anna's brother." Sue laughed. The entire room was quiet.

"You can see him?" Annabeth asked looking at Sue a smile on her face.

"Yeah just like you." Sue smiled. Before Sue could say anything else the door opened revealing Annabeth's father.

"Alright you four it's time to leave. I'm sure your parents will let you visit tomorrow." The man stated as a collective moan swept through the room, the visiting children began filing out the room saying their goodbyes as they left.

Lilly stopped before the man before saying "You might want to tell Jack to leave, he apparently by the window." With that said the little girl left waving back at her friend who had climbed under the covers.

The father looked to Annabeth who was smiling as she lay down, she hadn't realised just how tired she was, or how cold the room was beginning to feel. Looking to the window the father saw nothing with a sigh he walked over to his daughter's bed, just what had she been telling her friends. He silently wondered if she was making up stories about her brother being there, or maybe he was there, he just wasn't sure. He hoped that if he was there that his son would protect Annabeth just like he had weeks ago.

"Get some rest dear." He said kissing her forehead, he turned to leave the room looking once again to the window, for a second he saw a white haired figure of a teenaged boy, but with couple of blinks to make sure he wasn't seeing things the figure was gone. Thinking nothing of it he left the room.

Jack looked to the roaring fire before studying his hands and the one that still held the branch. Sighing he opened the windows before climbing out then shutting them quietly. Annabeth was sound asleep the chill that was gathering disappeared as Jack left the room leaving the fire to warm it up again.

Jack never left the window he stood there watching as the child slept a smile creeping onto her face. "Get well soon." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 4: Control

**Reviews:**

**Jzaaa:**** All four chapters in the middle of lunch? I don't know lol. Again I don't know lol. I'm sorry for breaking your heart into a jillion pieces lol and I'll take that as a compliment lol :) Yeah I felt their pain as I wrote it I was like why are you being so mean to them? Lol Aww thank you *gives tissue***

Chapter 4: Control

Annabeth had finally been allowed outside, but now she has a strict set of rules to follow, the first being that she was forbidden from entering the woods unless accompanied by her parents, the other was that during winter she was to dress warmly.

A light snow fell for the sky as Annabeth left the house right after eating breakfast her parents had been very persistent for her to eat something. Outside Annabeth smiled as the tiny white specks fell to the frozen ground.

A laugh sounded close by as Annabeth spun to see Jack walking towards her branch in hand. She had been meaning for a while to ask about it but remembered that she would always become side tracked. Not today.

Just as she was about to ask her question Jack spoke, "I thought you were headed to you friends home?"

Question forgotten Annabeth looked in the direction of the village before dashing off, "Race ya!" Jack laughed as he raced after the brown hair child. It wasn't long before they both stopped in front of a house the four friends that had visited Annabeth were currently playing out in the street.

Instead of calling her presence she scooped up some snow before packing it into a tight ball, with a strong throw the ball went flying before impacting Lilly on the back, startled the girl spun around to see Annabeth readying another snowball.

Lilly gasped before quickly readying her own snowball. "Snowball fight!" The black haired boy yelled copying Lilly and Annabeth before throwing the ball at one of the twins who retaliated two on one.

Jack watched as the snow was tossed back and forth time seemed to stop until a lady came out of the house a stray snowball narrowly missing her before impacting the door. "Dinner's ready." She called. Everyone stopped throwing snow before dashing inside.

Having been fed the children were back in the streets throwing snow, but soon the activity died off when the snow was all dug up. "What can we do now?" Lilly asked.

"What about sledging?" Jack spoke forgetting that only Annabeth and Sue could hear him.

"That's a great idea Jack." Annabeth stated earning another confused look for three of her friends. "We can go sledging." She repeated for him. A cheer of agreement was made before everyone ran off to their homes to grab a sledge.

Once equipped with the wooden object they searched for a steep hill, they found one just off the main road that lead out of town, sled tracks were already decorating the hills signs that other children had been here.

Hours went by as the five twelve year olds went sliding down the hill only to topple off their transportation as they reached the bottom, they would then begin the tiring journey back up the hill.

Jack watched it all from the top of the hill he would occasionally push Annabeth and Sue to make them go father he even pushed Lilly who panicked when she rocketed down the hill. For a whole minute Jack was laughing his ribs aching as he tried not to fall over. His laughter seemed to be contagious as Annabeth joined in sending the pair into hysteria, Sue stood nearby sharp giggles rattling her small frame.

The group activity came to a close when the parents called for each child to come home, soon only Annabeth and Lilly were left, both became bored with sledging and opted to head home. Since Lilly couldn't see him Jack refrained from talking thus causing the walk to be bearably quiet.

Walking though town while dark wasn't pleasant everything was still and quiet, Annabeth could feel the fear pushing its way into her mind. She didn't let it show however as she continued to walk in silence.

Lilly's house came into view just before a group of teens rounded the corner, Annabeth's joy of seeing the house faded completely as she recognised the adolescents.

The trio stopped as the gang of five looked at the children, wanting to get home even quicker Annabeth took the first step into walking past them. Lilly followed her friend as her home got closer, to run to her home from this distance especially when pulled the heavy wooden sledge, though even if they didn't have the sleds they wouldn't make it to the house if the teens perused them.

Just as they came up to a lamppost something hard and wet hit the back of Annabeth's head sending her stumbling forwards the side of her head grazing slightly against the cold rusty metal.

Lilly gasped as she rushed to her friend shaking the limp body as panic filled her, a small cut could be seen on her cheek the frost from the metal sticking to her warm flesh.

Laughter echoed from the boys behind, the snow crunching under their boots as they made their way closer. Jack was furious, he hadn't spent days watching over Annabeth from the other side of a window for nothing.

Snow began to fall as Jack's anger grew, the temperature dropped and Lilly began to shiver as she was crouched unknowingly next to Jack the air around him colder than the lake could ever be.

Jack's actions went unnoticed by the teens as the continued their accent on the two girls. Lilly was shaking like a leaf as she noticed the teen's approach, the freezing air burning her skin in a way she never thought possible.

A single thought flickered through her mind, a glimpse of brown caught her attention, and turning her head she looked up to see the boy Annabeth described earlier. Jack as she remembered her friend calling him. Another connection was made the boy next to her looked too much like Annabeth's missing brother to be more than a coincidence. Suddenly she felt safe, very safe as she knew Jack would never hurt her, her attention however was stolen as something narrowly missed her head.

Looking forward she saw the group armed with rock filled snowballs, so that's why Annabeth was unconscious, Lilly thought as she gripped tighter to her unmoving friend's hand.

Jack was more than furious, unable to control the power raging within him he let it out, the winds picked up speed dramatically as the ice at Jack's feet was ripped up and sent hurtling towards the group. It broke apart into several shards just feet away, the tiny ice shards then acted like daggers as they stabbed each teen in several places. The bodies fell to the floor before snow continued to burry them.

Lilly had watched as Annabeth's brother summoned the icy winds with his rage, he had every reason to be mad after all his sister was lying in the snow barely breathing, to make matters worse she had only just recovered.

No sooner has she saw the ice shards kill the teens had she began to have her own problems, her exposed skin was burning, every move was painful, her chest ached as she desperately tried to inhale the icy air. Soon her vision danced as it blurred between the dark of the night and the blackness of unconsciousness. All feeling was lost as her vision vanished, she never felt the impact of the iced over snow. Her heart hammered in her chest before slowly it slowed but its lack of speed was made up for by a painful heartbeat seconds later.

A soft thud brought Jack back to the present as he looked to the two girls at his feet. The winds stopped as did the snow as he looked at the girls, they were both lying in the snow unmoving, Annabeth's chest rose and fell shakily where as Lilly, and Lilly wasn't breathing.

A new wave of fear overcame Jack as he inspected the twelve year old, she was now the same temperature as him, her skin pale and lifeless a thin layer of ice coated her. Jack realised something, when he had caused the winds that killed the teens he had unknowingly put Annabeth and her friend in even more danger.

Guilt was quick to trade with fear as it began to dig away at his heart and mind. He had not only murdered five teenagers but had also killed a twelve year old, all because he had lost control. With that in mind Jack deemed that he was too dangerous to be around Annabeth while wasn't in control of his abilities, after all he was unable to resort Lilly's life and now he could never get the chance to get her to see him.

Jack would never know that Lilly had seen him or that she had learned the truth of who he was. He would never get to show her how fun he could make winter.

"Anna! Lilly!" A woman yelled pulling Jack from his thoughts; he looked up to see Annabeth's and Lilly's parents wondering the streets.

The father looked to the lamppost having noticed a figure standing near it maybe it knew where his daughter was, he blinked upon seeing that the boy had white hair making him instantly remember him from Annabeth's room, "Jack." he whispered, the same connection Lilly had made worked its way into his mind.

Just as he was about to accept that a stranger who looked like his son was watching over his daughter, he then noticed a large red patch of snow not to far from the frosty teen, five snow covered bodies were lying there. Looking back at Jack's he saw at his son's feet laid Annabeth and Lilly both lightly covered in some. No this wasn't his son, Jack would never just stand there will his sister was obviously hurt.

His heart stopped, as he thought about how this could have happened, the only link seemed to trace back to the white haired teen that was covered in frost. "Anna." he whispered his long strides though the snow halting as fear hit his square in the chest. "Anna!" he yelled gaining everyone's attention as he ran towards his daughter, everyone else following at his heels, their own shouts of their daughters drowned out by the stampeding of feet through the ice covered snow.


	6. Chapter 5: The Hunt

Chapter 5: The Hunt

He watched from his spot outside the window silently waiting for his friend to wake up. Annabeth was currently confined to her bed once more only this time it was better, her chest rose and fell steadily a sign that she was breathing.

The door creaked open as Annabeth's mother walked in her golden brown hair tangled into a knotted mess half still pulled back by a simple ribbon it looked about ready to fall out. Jack had watched as the mother would come and go she wasn't handling her daughter's comatose state very well it was clear from her puffy red eyes of how broken she was, but Jack had yet to see her complain.

The fragile woman sat in the chair by her daughter's bed before holding the limp girls hand in her own, "Please Anna wake up." She pleaded as her head slowly fell onto the bed.

Hours had passed before the door creaked open again revealing the girl's father, he sighed at the sight before placing a blanket he had brought with him over his wife. He was about to leave when something caught his eye, turning he spotted a white haired teen outside his daughter's window.

A pain hit his heart as he looked at the boy that looked so much like his dead son Jackson Overland Frost, but he wasn't if the white hair and blue eyes weren't enough to separate the two their personalities were. His son was adventurous, mischievous but he was also kind, loyal and most of all protective of his little sister.

No this impostor wasn't his son, he wasn't adventurous after all he always saw him near his daughter and she didn't venture far. He didn't know if the teen was mischievous or not and tried not to dwell as it often brought unwanted thoughts, the teen looked kind looked being the keyword, he didn't know the child's true nature after all. And finally there was the matter of Annabeth's safety had it really been his son he wouldn't have just been standing there, he would have done something to help her or at least tried to wake her up. It was settled then he had to get rid of this boy before he became a nuisance.

Jack watched as the father left the room having just glared at him through the window, was it possible for him to be seen by adults as well as children, true not everyone saw him but some did. He felt awful for not being able to help Annabeth but when only a few people can hear you your choices are severally limited.

Just watching as Annabeth slowly recovered hurt him he didn't even want to think about what he had done to the others children's families, he was betting they were as distraught as Annabeth's was if not more so.

His hand subconsciously tightened on the branch as he realised he had only himself to blame for the death's of the five teens and Annabeth's friend. He looked at the branch in hand a thought passing though his mind, wasn't it the branch to blame? After all had he not slammed it to the ground perhaps there wouldn't have been as much damage? Surely his powers still worked without the thing.

Wanting to test this theory Jack dropped the branch onto the ground before spinning around and briskly walking in the direction of the forest behind him, stopping at the first few trees Jack raised his hand to the trunk watching as it weakly coated over in a thin layer of frost, the pattern barely visible the frost itself barely moving away from the hand print Jack caused upon the tree. _So that's how it works_, Jack thought as he looked at the tree, the branch amplified his current power. Taking a deep breath Jack summoned up as much power as he could his mind comparing the power level to when he held the stick, it was by far weaker. Reaching out he touched a different tree, the safe effect occurred immediately but Jack didn't pull away. Instead he kept his hand on the tree willing as much power behind the simple task as possible; slowly the frost became thicker and more visible, before slowly it began to spread out across the bark.

Jack's hand feel away as his mind became foggy; one thing was clear without the branch his powers were weaker thus making even the simplest of tasks harder for the immortal.

As he stepped back to compare the two trees he stumbled alerting himself to just how drained he was. "It's official without that branch I'm as weak as a snowflake." he muttered.

The sound of snow crunching caught his attention, turning Jack saw Annabeth's father standing between him and the house. What Jack noticed most of all was the bow and arrow the man was holding, the immortal teen subconsciously took a step back as the man before him readied the arrow, he watched as the arrow was released the thin projectile shooting towards him with deadly accuracy.

Thankfully the wind was on Jack's side for a strong breeze suddenly blew the arrow off course causing it to impact into one of the trees Jack had currently frozen. Jack looked to the arrow amazed by his look before remembering the danger turning he saw the man ready another arrow only this one was on fire.

"This is for my daughter, Winter Demon!" The man yelled releasing the arrow, Jack panicked before quickly moving, and his actions weren't enough as the burning missile struck his shoulder. The flames dying upon contact with his cold skin, Jack ripped the arrow from his shoulder with a painful grunt before turning his attention back to Annabeth's father. The man was already preparing another fire arrow.

Jack wasted no time, turning quickly he bolted into the forest regretting that he had left the branch behind. A small thought flickered in his mind as he ran Annabeth's father chasing after him, the branch wasn't just some branch that helped amplify his powers, it helped with combat after all the ice and frost encasing it ensured that it would brake easily. So with that in mind Jack decided that it was no longer just a branch but instead a staff his staff, one that he had idiotically left behind.

Jack dodged trees left, right and centre his mind wondering back to when he flew through the forest, true he often crashed in the end but at that moment he preferred it from being chased like a wild animal.

Annabeth's father watched as the winter spirit ran through the forest he wanted to make sure that the teen wouldn't hurt his daughter anymore, a thought clicked into place; it was probably the spirit's fault for his son's death, after all there were tales of winter demons that cracked the ice on frozen ponds to catch their prey.

Anger boiled though his veins, he no longer felt the chill in the air as he ran, and he had spent his whole life hunting in this forest. He had grown up hearing many stories about monsters that lurked in it especially during winter and he wasn't about to stop now that he was so close to fulfilling his task.

Quicker than the eye could see Annabeth's father was firing fire arrows at Jack some close to hitting their target but luck seemed to favour the young teen.

Jack's breath came in heavy pants his chest was aching as his lungs begged for more air his heart beat fiercely against his ribs. _Something has to give_. Jack thought pushing himself faster, if he had ever been given survival lessons about the forest he sure didn't remember them, he needed a way out of this but nothing was working and his legs were beginning to tire, he wouldn't last much longer.

Another arrow impacted a nearby tree it was close, closer than all the others so far, Annabeth's father was adapting his shots less frequent and more precise. A log blocked Jack's path and it was too risky changing directions now with the hunter so close.

With as push force as he could spare Jack jumped over the log his hands helping gain the leverage needed as it was about waist high on the boy. Upon contact with the ground his feet ached and his legs threatened to give out, but he still pushed himself.

As he ran he could feel his legs slowing despite how hard he tried to push himself, Jack began to wonder if he would ever find safety. That thought was cut short as an arrow pierced his leg sending him to the floor just as a hill leading down came before him. Jack fell to the ground with a cry of pain before his tired body fell down the hill gravity against him.

Once at the bottom of the hill Jack tried to climb to his feet despite the intense pain in his leg, he pushed through a cluster of trees to learn that he was at the edge of a lake this one far larger than the one he had woken up on as he could see that the middle had yet to freeze over.

The snapping of twigs alerted Jack into motivation, unable to go anywhere else he ran out onto the lake, the ice groaning slightly beneath his feet. Annabeth's father stopped at the lake edge knowing well that it wouldn't support his weight, he watched as Jack ran. A smile graced his face as he realised that there was nothing to stop the arrow from hitting its target, the ice was flat meaning that a hit to the chest was absolute.

With his weapon aimed and ready the fire before him eagerly waiting to be sent to its target. He released the arrow; the small wooden projectile flew straight through the air to its target.

* * *

Annabeth woke up gasping it was as though she had just surfaced from almost drowning her mother was sat upright next to her, her daughter's gasps and movement startling her into the conscious world.

"Shh." Annabeth's mother cooed as she held her daughter close, "Everything will be alright." She soothed. Much to the mother's confusion Annabeth fought her way out of her mother's grip before pushing herself out of bed stumbling slightly.

"Something's wrong." Annabeth muttered pacing back and forth in her room. Annabeth's mother watched in worry as her daughter paced back and forth, every time she was about to speak Annabeth would mumble something causing her mother to ask what was wrong every time.

Annabeth seemed oblivious to her mother's worried questions her head resting in her hand while her eyes scanned the floor like they held the answer, her pacing never slowed until her head snapped up like someone had called her name.

She was at the window in seconds her mother watching as her worry became fear, Annabeth looked about for something or mostly someone but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Annabeth's heart fell slightly until she noticed something on the ground, a long branch that was hooked at the end while covered in frost.

"His staff." She whispered her mother walking over, "But what's it doing outside?" Annabeth asked herself. "Did he drop it?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Who dear?" Annabeth's mother asked, the daughter in question finally seemed to acknowledge her mother's presence.

"Jack." She replied holding the staff out to her mother, when her mother gave her a confused look she explained, "The boy I told you about before." Her mother still looked confused. "The boy you couldn't see." Annabeth's mother suddenly seemed to remember as her face lit up in recognition before a frown formed on her face, clearly she didn't like where this was headed.

Just before the mother could say anything Annabeth spoke, "This was his staff mother." She held it out to the woman, who looked at it curiously, in her opinion it did look lovely, the designs were so complex they also appeared to be made entirely out of frost and ice.

The mother sighed in defeat, her daughter was clearly still suffering from the loss of her brother and was now making up wild stories she decided that for Annabeth's sake to go along with them. Smiling she waited for her daughter to continue a nod of her head to act as encouragement.

Annabeth smiled at her mother's reaction, "I can't wait for you to meet him. He doesn't say much, but that's probably because I'm the only one who can see him. Besides Sue that is."

This seemed to catch her mother's attention, how could Sue see this mysterious Jack? Or was she also playing along, but that didn't seem right somehow it wasn't like Sue to lie, in fact the twelve year old have never told a single lie and now that she thought about it neither had Sue's sister Terra or Annabeth for that matter. That and there was the fact that Annabeth wasn't one for imaginary friends. Something wasn't right but the only conclusion that came was the thought of her son Jackson.

She wondered was it Jackson's ghost that Annabeth was talking about. If it was it didn't explain the branch.

While her mother was lost in thought Annabeth too found herself asking questions silently, if she was holding Jack's staff, what happened to Jack? Before the females could get too lost in thought the staff began to glow softly startling the pair.

Fearing the wood Annabeth's mother ripped it from her daughter's hands before throwing it to the opposite end of the room where it clattered to the ground. Annabeth wasn't scared instead she was worried, something wasn't sitting right with her and she had to figure it out.

Despite her mother's protests Annabeth approached the softly glowing wood, picking it up she gasped upon learning that the frost encasing the staff was starting to melt in her warm hands. Something was seriously wrong with Jack.


	7. Chapter 6: Family

Chapter 6: Family

A fierce wind had picked up and was now packing quiet a punch, loud whistles blew through the cracks in Annabeth's window, she was currently sat on her bed watching the blizzard rage outside.

The small girl's hands shook as she held onto the staff that was no longer covered in frost, she had refused to let go of it praying that her friend would come to reclaim it. Her mother had left an hour after she had woken up both unsure of what to say anymore.

A sigh escaped her as she fell back onto her bed, she was fretting about Jack see hadn't seen him since she hit her head.

Annabeth's mother was currently sat in front of the dying fire, her husband was nowhere to be found, she sighed again and waited for a sign that her husband was coming back. After all she couldn't bear to loose anyone else, but this winter everyone was loosing someone most of them being children.

Her mind wondered as she thought about the boy Annabeth had spoken about, was he behind all this? She hoped not otherwise her daughter was in terrible danger. A strong flicker from the fire as the wind rushed down the chimney, Annabeth's mother held the blanket around her more tightly. Whistles of the strong winds could be heard throughout the house, she didn't have to look out the window to know a blizzard was storming outside.

Instead the mother cast her mind to a far off memory one that brought sorrow but also a trace of happiness.

_"You can't catch me!" The brown haired boy yelled running away from a young golden haired woman. He laughed as he ran the lady laughing to as she half heartedly chased him around the clearing._

_Her son's laughter filled the air as she grabbed him pulling before pulling them both to the floor where she tickled him. "I give up!" He yelled between breaths. She realised him and just as quick he was on his feet his laughter warming her heart as she sat up to watch him. "You cheated." He stated his laughter slowly but still there along with his familiar smile._

_The mother was about to protest when a loud male voice sounded in the clearing, "Women always cheat my boy!" The man called over. The accused woman spun around from her seat to see her husband walk through the line of trees, a smiled covered her face as she rose to her feet._

_"Daddy!" The boy cried rushing over to the man who dropped his bag before picking up his son._

The fire popped loudly startling her woman out of her memories; she smiled sadly as she settled further into the chair. With a sigh she ran a hand through her hair before glancing at the door, nothing, another sigh she let her head rest against the soft fabric.

_Laughter filled the air as she watched her son run around the open area his father right behind him. The chase became a pile up as the man faked giving up before falling to the ground facing the sky, the brown haired boy was quick with his attack as he leapt on top of the man, a tickle fight ensured the father being victorious as the child succumbed to a fit of giggles._

_She watched the event before sighing she had made dinner and now it was getting cold, walking over she towered over the two males, "Are my little mischief makers finished." She said while trying desperately to keep as smile off her face._

_Her husband sat up blocking her view of her son, he laughed before pushing himself to his feet before picking up the child. The trio entered the nearby house where they began to eat the food placed upon the table._

_As the conversation between the married couple continued the boy turned his head to the window as a large smile lighting up his face as he saw something fall past the window._

_"Autumn is here!" He cheered startling the adults before him; they cast their glances outside to see another leaf fall past. They smiled as the father ruffled his son's hair before continuing to talk to his wife._

Annabeth's mother smiled to herself Jack had always loved the changing of the season, at the end of every season he'd wait for something to show him that the next season was starting, he'd look for blooming flowers in the melted snow at the end of Winter, he watch as Spring flowers were replaced by Summer's the heat warming the air and days lasting longer. At the end of summer he'd look for falling leaves waiting anxiously to pile them up in order to create the highest leaf pile in history, though that dream was often ruined when the temptation to jump in said piles were so irresistible. Then finally winter he'd wait and wait just to see the first snowflake fall from the sky.

_It was the middle of spring and her husband was out hunting, it was his job after all but she couldn't shift the worry that settled into her heart every time he left. She was currently knitting a scarf the warm weather was coming but she wanted to be prepared for winter after all Jack kept loosing all the scarf's that she knitted for him. Not only was she knitting extra scarf's but she was knitting some baby clothes as well, she was due soon and everyone was excited especially Jack, he couldn't wait to meet his new brother or sister and teach them everything he knew._

_Her eyes wondered over to the boy who was currently asleep in the other chair he had been helping her keep the house clean before he tried knitting, obviously the child had grown tried of the task as it was now hanging from hand the needles already on the floor._

_A few days later a beautiful baby girl was born, Jack had sat next to his mother when he was allowed into the room, and he watched the sleeping form of his sister in his mother's arms. His parent's softly debating the name of their new offspring. The constant names to appear were Anna and Beth both being the names of past family relatives, the decision to have both names in the girls name quickly became which was her first name? Jack thought for a moment, he liked both names equally and to him they both sounded like great middle names. His sister was lucky she would end up with Anna or Beth as her middle name where as he had Overland._

_He had asked his parents about it when he learned it they replied that it was his great, great grandfathers name. A sigh escaped him his sister was going to be the luckiest child in the world after all she had his wonderful parents to protect her just like they protected him but she also had him for an older brother, and he would cherish her like she was the air itself._

_"Annabeth." Jack whispered earning both parents to look at him. "Annabeth." He repeated, it was silently decided Annabeth would be the new family member's name._

Annabeth twirled the staff in her hands the wood feeling strange with the groves that the frost had etched in were felt running up and down it. She watched as the snow storm became so heavy all that could be seen was a blurry white wall, the wind whistled through the cracks again.

Hugging herself close she wished for her brother's comfort he wasn't scared of the noises the wind made coming through the cracks, he welcomed them as he often said that without the wind you wouldn't be able to see the snowflakes acrobat through the sky as they fell towards the floor.

Slowly she began to drown out the wind as she remembered something her brother had taught her.

_"Look Annabeth!" Jack pointed to a snowflake the white tiny ice flake falling in graceful dizzying movements, Jack reaches up and catches the tiny snowflake in his glove. They stare at it for a while before a strong gust of wind carries it away._

_Annabeth's lips frown as she looses the snowflake to a cluster of others, "Don't worry sis." Jack says placing his small hand on the six year olds shoulder. "There are thousands of snowflakes." He says as he reaches up into the sky as the wind blows the snowy air around him. Annabeth giggles as several become trapped in her brother's hair. Moments later they're called inside for bed both unwillingly comply before heading to their rooms._

_That night a strong blizzard kept the little girl awake, her parents had long been asleep unaffected by the winter weather. Tears fell from her eyes as she buried her head under her pillow in hopes of blocking out the awful wind. It was hopeless nothing she tried was working and her mind was begging for sleep it was the reason she laid there crying her inability fall asleep stressing her out, she feared that come morning she'd be too tired to play with Jack in the snow and she didn't want that._

_Another exhausted cry filled the room as the wind blew stronger past her window. The noise of both the wind and her tears made it impossible to hear the door creak open as another small figure stood there._

_Slowly he headed over to his sisters bed before climbing on startling the child. She spun around to face him her sleepy eyes expressing everything she wanted to say aloud. Jack held Annabeth close as she cried into his chest she was beyond tired, it was only by a depressed feeling that Jack had been pulled invisibly to his sisters room, he was thankful for the silent informant that said that his sister needed his help._

_He sat there rubbing her back until she calmed enough to look at him; she smiled sadly at her brother before looking at the bed sheets. Jack sighed he hated seeing his sister depressed, smiling he thought of an idea to fix it. "How about we play a game?" He spoke softly. Annabeth nodded still upset and to tired to really respond._

_"Okay here are the rules. One it has to be a yes or no question." Annabeth looked at him curiously. "Two, no cheating." He said as he tickled Annabeth causing her to giggle a smile replacing her frown. "And three no repeating any already asked questions." He smiled, "First one to ten wins." He stated. Annabeth was confused she didn't know if Jack had said how they scored if he did she didn't catch him saying it._

_"How do we score points?" She asked timidly, Jack smiled._

_"I'm glad you brought that up sis, for you see, for every wind that whistles through past the window is an answer." Annabeth was confused and Jack laughed lightly at her expression. "Okay. So, we listen to the wind." He paused and listened, a strong gust of wind blew past. "Then we think on what the wind sounded like." He paused making sure she was following this her nodding her was all he needed to continue, "Then the other asks a question. For example, is it an owl?" He used his hands to show that he didn't know. "If I was thinking that the wind sounded like an owl you would get the point. Does that make sense?" He asked his sister nodded smiling. "Okay then. Let's begin." He smiled. "You first."_

_The pair listened to the wind howl; Annabeth nodded signalling that she had thought of something, Jack pondered on it for a moment before answering, "Dad?" He asked, Annabeth laughed. "I'll take that as a no." He said smiling._

_Several guesses later and Annabeth's eyes were beginning to drop the wind had blown by several times and her brother was trying to use them to help figure out his sisters imitation._

_Finally Annabeth laid back her brother lying next to her, she continued to shake her head at his wrong answers, she laughed at a few the one's that clearly weren't able to sound like the wind._

_Slowly both children began to fall asleep the answer forgotten as peaceful dreams filled their heads._

Annabeth smiled. "It was the wind Jack." She whispered, she remembered him guessing everything other than what it was but at least he had helped her to sleep that night. Ever since then if she couldn't sleep because of the wind she would go to Jack's room and they would continue their game until they fell asleep next to each other, the scary bellows of wind forgotten as they laid in each others company.

As the memory came to an end she was no longer fearing the loud gust of wind outside her window, but instead continuing to change them into different sounds just like Jack had taught her. Another memory formed in her mind as she made out the sound of an owl.

_It had been autumn and her father was about to set off, Jack was also getting ready but when she had tried to ask her mother as to why they were packing her mother replied by saying that it was something to do with father and son bonding._

_She had gone up to her brother just as he finished putting on boots, "Where are you going?" She asked, Jack being Jack smiled at his sister before replying._

_"Dad says that I get to join him on his trip into the forest today." He said, he noticed that Annabeth was frowning slightly, "Hey, when I get back do you want to play in the leaves?" He asked. Annabeth's head snapped up as she began nodding vigorously._

_Their father came through the door seconds later, "Ready to go Jack?" The man asked. Jack nodded hoping off his bed before hugging his sister and headed out. At the forest edge he waved back at his mother and sister in the doorway before starting his journey into the dying woods._

_Throughout the day Jack helped his father hunt small prey he even got to try it a couple of times. Though his first try at the bow had been horrid the arrow had flown into the tree tops and much to his amazement a dead squirrel fell from the impact area seconds later._

_Jack had also learned how to move through the forest effectively without stumbling over hidden root and branches, this was harder than trying to shoot a bow and arrow but his father had promised that it would get easier over time._

Annabeth's father smiled at the memory of his bonding time with his son but he was curious as to why that memory had suddenly ambushed him. Sighing he looked back at the winter spirit a smile formed on his face.

Just as he stepped onto the ice he heard it groan from the pressure, ignoring what him mind was telling him he began to walk out onto the ice, until a large crack forced him to step back onto solid ground.

Looking back at the spirit who was in the middle of the lake he cursed slightly, another idea came to mind there was always another way to finish off an enemy. With a determined sigh he reached behind to grab an arrow to ready his bow for the final strike. This time he would end the spirits life for good.


	8. Chapter 7: Hope

**Reviews:**

**Jzaaa: (For Chapter 6) Indeed if only he knew he be like 'what have I done?' MIM can do something hmm I guess I have a lot to learn when the movie comes out lol XD Hope you and everyone else haven't waited to long XD I hope they're tears of happiness lol (For Chapter 7) YES! lol XD I. HAVE. UPDATED. XD ALSO I'LL TRY NOT TO. LOL**

**Guest: This soon enough lol XD And thank you XD**

**Lilydipper: XD**

Chapter 7: Hope

Jack had felt the burning impact the arrow had on his back just blow his heart he was lucky an inch higher and it would have killed him. His body had fallen limp after that moving caused too much pain there was also the fear of accidentally piercing his heart with the arrow currently lodged in him.

The ice under him was thin but being a winter spirit it didn't crack it was like he was a snowflake his weight not even felt, he was thankful there was something about the dark icy water below him that scared him, falling in was a big no.

Just as he pushed thought of the ice ever cracking it did so behind him, his pursuer was trying to get closer to him he guessed, he gulped he had forgotten him the moment his head began spinning before he collided with the ice, how could he have been so stupid it was why he was hurt in the first place.

Judging by the fact that the ice was no longer groaning and the water had once again stilled that he was safe out on the ice. Before that thought could sink in he remembered the arrows.

Annabeth's father reached back to grab an arrow only to learn that there was none, he cursed loudly, fortunately Jack was facing the opposite way otherwise he would have seen the teen smile slightly.

He then thought that due to the freak snow storm he wouldn't have been able to get a clear shot at the spirit anyways, the thought of the spirit's dying life and the snow storm being connected came to mind. It was possible after all the child _was_ a winter spirit.

There had to be a way to destroy the winter demon, there just had to be. Annabeth's father began pacing at the lake edge, before ultimately he sat down on a near by rock and watched the spirit with a hate filled gaze.

He ignored the warmth that was quickly draining from his body if anyone was going to die it was the teen. He got to watch though the white blurry snow screen as the teen's wounds slowly seeped with blood, dark patches already forming. Time was the factor left of the two fighters, who would live and who would die?

Annabeth was starting to drift off when the staff pulsed blue weakly, she sighed, it wanted Jack but she had no idea how to find him, there was a blizzard outside and she knew she couldn't last long in it.

Finally something snapped she had to do something there was no other option, no other possibility, something had to be done. Pulling on her winter clothes Annabeth silently made her way out of her room, staff in hand.

Upon entering the living room she froze, her mother red eyed was asleep in the chair, was this, what she looked like when she and Jack vanished weeks ago? Silently the child promised to be back.

The small question of her father's where about sprung to mind but she pushed it aside for now. Opening the front door she walked out into the blizzard, the door closing with a soft click behind her.

Annabeth's mother never stirred, but the house became eerily quiet, something wasn't right about this situation and there was a slight pity for the woman who could possibly end up being completely alone. She had no idea that her entire family was out in the blizzard and that two of them were facing a death sentence.

Annabeth struggled though the storm praying for a miracle to lead her to Jack, she got one as she staff slowly began to pulse as she continued to walk, the bark becoming colder with each step towards Jack and unknowingly her father.

He sat there freezing watching the winter spirit's life slowly leave with his blood that was beginning to form under him its reddish purple colour turning black as it froze on the ice.

Both of them were dying there was no hiding that, but Annabeth's father had a chance if only the storm were to stop. He doubted it, the storm was probably his punishment for trying to kill the boy in the first place.

Jack gripped to his life with all the strength he could muster something screamed at him not to let go just yet. Thoughts of Annabeth flooded his mind as he fought against the blackness that was trying to burry him.

The normal voice that told Jack not to give up was interrupted by a new yet faintly familiar one, "Help is coming." Was all it said before it left Jack alone with his thoughts of Annabeth, he hoped he made it though this he wanted nothing more than to see the child smile.

Annabeth had been walking for what felt like forever, her legs ached and everything was numb, ice was starting to form on her clothes and exposed skin, it's stinging pain long gone.

Unable to see though the white blurred world she stumbled often on roots that had yet to be covered by snow, a few times she had fallen but she continued to get back up. If she got to Jack then he would be able to stop the storm and she wouldn't have to worry about freezing to death in the middle of nowhere.

An unseen hill and the sudden bright light of the staff caused her to fall to the ground where she skidded out onto the lake. Looking up she spotted Jack lying in what she guessed was blood. She was about to run to him when someone called out her name, she turned around to see her father standing at the lake edge just a few feet from her.

She looked back and forth to the two males, her father wasn't going to last longer in the storm and she doubted she could either, looking at Jack her heart broke just like it had for her brother the sudden urge to run to him latched onto her mind. "Jack." She whispered subconsciously stepping towards the teen.

Annabeth's father noticed her slowly inching towards the teen, "Annabeth!" He called over the wind, she looked at him her face pale and blue from the cold, her eyes the only warmth but it was faded and pleaded. But that's not what caused his mind to freeze it was her look, the same look she had when he found her at the lake where his son died.

He guessed that all of this was bringing back unwanted memories, especially when a teen posing as her brother's almost identical twin laid half dead in the middle of the lake.

The middle of the lake, just like Jack, Annabeth thought as she glanced over to the immortal teen, a wave of determination and love forced her to move towards him despite her father telling her to come back onto solid ground.

Since she couldn't save her brother Jack from drowning, she would make sure she could save her friend Jack from dying in a similar way. Slowly she inched towards the teen her eyes watching the snow covered ice, it sounded thin as it groaned as she crept across it but she had no way to know for sure, at least not without putting herself in danger.

Jack listened as someone approached, who ever it was they were in danger, the ice was too thin near him to support any weight, it would crack and they would both be sent under. Not wanting that he struggled to turn to see who approached, ignoring the screams of his wounds.

Annabeth watched as Jack moved to see her, he was now lying on his stomach most likely as to not disturb the arrow, and she had finally noticed it and she recognised it immediately as her father's. Turning she glared at him, how dare he do this to her friend. He was glaring at her but he was also worried, mostly likely because he didn't want her to meet the same fate as she brother.

Jack watched as Annabeth approached staff in hand, she started to hold it out towards him despite her father telling her not to. Slowly he reached for it.

Just as his hand was about to brush against the iceless wood a heart stopping crack filled the air, then everything happened so quickly he was thankful that adrenaline slowed it down in order to react.

"Jack!" Annabeth screamed as she was plunged into the icy water, her father cried out from shore and Jack wasted no time in reaching in after her, she hadn't fallen far. His top half was under water as he grabbed hold of his staff the blue shinning brightly before vanishing.

Thankfully Annabeth had a death grip hold on his staff as he pulled it and her up to the surface. Once she was in arms reach he took hold and pulled her up with more force, his back in agony.

Annabeth had screamed for help though she hadn't realised which Jack she had called to for help until she was under the surface, she had called to her brother, not her friend next to her. She wondered if they would be able to tell the difference. She hoped so otherwise it would be an awkward story to tell her friend.

Jack had Annabeth on the surface the thin ice beginning to crack again from her weight, using the staff he froze the ice over, careful not to freeze Annabeth. He looked at Annabeth though the snow filled air, he wished that it would stop it was doing more harm than good for his friend.

As if on cue the snow stopped allowing Jack a clear view at the girl in his arms, Annabeth's father watched anxiously from the lake edge, the spirit had saved his daughter, or at least he hoped he saved her.

Annabeth began to cough up water her brown eyes flickering with life as she looked at Jack; she smiled before hugging him silently thanking him for saving her. She felt him wince as she hands brushed against the arrow, a devilish smile curled onto her lips.

Carefully Annabeth lightly gripped the arrow, having not disturbed it from it's place in Jack's back she pulled and pulled hard. The wooden object came out with purplish red blood staining by several inches.

Jack had screamed of course it was only natural, his ice eyes looking to Annabeth who in reply showed him the arrow. He sighed guessing he should be thankful as it saved him the task, but now he was faced with another, he had lost a lot of blood and with the arrow gone he would loose it faster.

Annabeth stood slowly her grip on Jack tightening as he shakily rose to his feet, the pair then began to creep across the ice to the man waiting at the edge.

He watched as his daughter and the teen approached his mind was torn in two, one half told him to destroy the spirit while the other told him to help Annabeth. The twelve year old stood before him her brown eyes pleading for her father's help.

It seemed that everyone was in pain for when the father moved closer to Jack his limbs cried out in protest, Jack took a step back as the man approached, he didn't want the man responsible for his spinning head anywhere near him. Annabeth sighed this was going to take a lot of convincing, her arms ached as she supported her friend, the numbness making it harder to hold on, she feared that he could slip from her grasp at any moment.

For a minute no one moved, they just stood staring at the each other waiting for someone to move first. Finally Annabeth did but not in the way her father hoped, her legs gave out as she and Jack fell to the floor with a loud thud. Annabeth's father was by her side in a second supporting her head, weakly the child clung to her father's shirt her gloved hands lost of all feeling.

Jack struggled to sit himself up he had to get Annabeth inside before she froze to death, the night air was dropping as it approached midnight. There had to be way to get Annabeth and her father home before they fell to the cold.

Annabeth's father watched as the white haired teen slowly got to his feet, he resisted the urge to attack him as he pulled Annabeth closer, she was colder than he was and that scared him. Her wet hair was starting to freeze over as she shook in his arms.

Jack looked at the two and after a quick hesitation he offered out his hand, the man looked at it and was about to ignore Jack completely when the teen pulled weakly at the man's coat. Annabeth's father glared as he got to his feet Annabeth still in his arms.

He sighed outwardly, the walk home would take hours and he wasn't sure if they'd make it, he hoped they would for the sake of his wife and daughter who were struggling to stay awake.

The immortal teen watched as his friend and her father walked away from him, he sighed. Looking at his staff he silently wondered if this increased his power then was it the reason he was sped through the forest days ago.

He decided to test this, praying that it worked he began to walk forward his speed increasing as the staff glowed slightly. He was next to Annabeth and her father in seconds, grabbing the man tightly by his arm Jack increased his speed unaware that he was lifting higher off the ground than before.

Annabeth's father gave out a startled yelp as trees began to blur past, he looked to the teen who was concentrating hard on his current task. Slowly he looked to the floor he was flying several inches above the snowy ground.

It had taken several minutes for Jack to arrive at the house before he landed, the landing didn't go smoothly and the trio was sent to the ground. Jack shook the snow off of him as he looked to Annabeth safe in her father's arms. He smiled before the blackness he felt back at the lake descended upon him.

Annabeth's father watched as Jack fell to the floor looking like his entire life was about to leave him. With restricted movements he walked over to the teen, before he could fully approach the front door of his house opened the warmth filling the air as he soaked it in.

Annabeth's mother had awoken not long after her daughter had left and she had been looking out of the window ever since waiting for her family to return. She had been surprised when a white haired boy had swept in dragging his half frozen family with him.

Wasting no time she dashed to the door, flinging it open she looked to her husband who had begun to approach the unconscious boy. "Leave him." She spoke walking towards her husband, "Just get Annabeth inside, you both need to warm up." She stated pointing to the door, her anger leaving her as she took in her daughter's shaking form.

Once her family was inside she directed her attention to the teen, she silently wondered if this was the boy that Annabeth had been talking about. She noted that he looked a lot like her son, and maybe it was for that reason or the fact that he saved her family but she brought him inside.

Headed straight for the only spare bed available she headed to Jack's room. Laying the teen down she inspected the damage, he was bleeding from both his back and leg, an arrow still lodged into the wound on his leg.

"First thing's first." She said to herself before removing the other arrow. After cleaning the exposed wound on his leg she bandaged it before moving to his back. Though to do so she had to turn him on his side, the loud clatter of his staff hitting the floor spooked her for a second. Shrugging it off she got back to the task, taking off the boy's cloak she saw that the waistcoat and shirt were covered in blood, they were next to leave.

She didn't have time to admire the slightly familiar body as she cleaned the wound before bandaging that to. Since Jack was a heartbreaking match of her son she pulled out some of her son's clothes for him to wear.

First was a white shirt, she ignored the coldness of his skin as she pulled the shirt over his head, the memory of dressing her own son played in her mind as she fastened on another waistcoat this one more worn looking than the last. Instead of putting on another cloak she left it folded at the end of the bed.

For her final task in that room before tending to her daughter she lit the fire place hoping to warm the teen up, seeing that there was little wood in the fire place she threw on the blood stained clothes, they weren't needed and the purplish red blood looked to challenging to try and remove.

As the room began to warm up she left to check on Annabeth and her husband she hoped that they were under several blankets with a fire going. She sighed as she walked knowing that that wouldn't be the case, after all her husband wasn't too good when dealing with sick children and himself at the same time.


	9. Chapter 8: Fear

**Reviews:**

**Shink: Yes it did XD This soon enough lol :)**

**Guest: (Chapter 7) Will do XD**

**Guest: (Chapter 8) Let's hope this was worth the wait :)**

**Guest2: (Chapter 8) WELL IT'S NOT GOING TO END FOR ANOTHER 12 CHAPTERS XD Also how's this for an update :)**

**Jzaaa: Your review made me smile and laugh. I want someone to figure out Jack is Jack lol As for Jack's pain I don't think it counts seeing as he has no idea that he was human or that his twelve year old friend is his sister Annabeth. It makes me sad ****J**** As for my chair go ahead I need a new one and a new window lol you doing that will just be reason enough to buy them lol Oh no! Here have the tissues I was saving for CHiKa-RoXy lol**

**Meeeeeh: You have a very good point XD Oddly enough I was just thinking that when I was reading through what I've written and I was like can't you think of anything else only to think of yes actually I can it just doesn't want to be written. But trust me starting from this chapter things are gonna progress further XD I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your comment :) I love hearing what people have to say whether it's a praise or not I love reading them :)**

Chapter 8: Fear

Annabeth's mother had walked into her daughter's room to see her sleeping in her bed her hair slowly drying and the colour returning to her face. She was going to be fine.

Her husband was currently adding more wood to the fire, his skin no longer pale but flushed from the heat of being so close to the fire. They were both fine, the mother sighed as she walked into the room kissing her daughter on her forehead. Her husband looked up smiling.

His smile didn't last as he saw his partner's sad expression, "What's wrong?" He asked moving towards her. Silently she gestured to the door, he nodded understanding before leaving the room his wife right behind him.

"Please, don't ever do this again." She spoke once they arrived in the living room, the man was confused.

"Do what?" He asked looking at her while taking her hand in his.

"Don't leave me." She whispered. His expression changed to understanding.

"Claire, I'm not leaving you!" He spoke his voice pleading for her to understand.

"Not on purpose you won't," She pulled away moving to the fire place suddenly feeling cold. He followed slowly unsure of how to respond. "Albert." She spoke catching his attention, "I'm scared." She finally spoke.

Albert took a step forward his brown eyes softening, "Scared of what?" he asked.

"Of loosing someone else," The golden haired woman hugged her tiny frame as she stared at the fire, "When you came back with Annabeth unconscious-" She stopped a sob breaking through. Her husband was at her side and pulled her into his arms in seconds, one of his hands on her waist to hold her close the other stroking her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay. Annabeth's fine nothing's going to happen to her I swear." He spoke gently.

"But what about you?" She looked up to meet him her own hazel eyes, "You go out in the middle of winter battling the elements, and yet tonight you vanished! I didn't know what to think. I-I couldn't think- everything was a mess and I feared - I feared that I would never see you again." Albert held his wife tighter praying for her to hear his silent thoughts of how everything was fine and that there was nothing to worry about. "Please don't do anything foolish loosing our son was hard enough my heart can't bare the thought of loosing you or Annabeth."

He nodded, "I promise Claire, I promise." He didn't know exactly what he was promising to but it made his wife happy and that was good enough. She pulled away slowly but before she let go she pecked his cheek before headed towards the fireplace, she adjusted it so that it would burn out soon. She didn't notice her husband walk towards the window until he spoke, "Odd. How could he have vanished so quickly?" Claire looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked walking over.

"A white haired teen, he was outside when we came home." He replied.

"Oh! Him!" Albert looked at his wife with a questioning stare. "He's in Jack's room; you know when he wakes up you need to thank him for saving you life!" She said walking towards the bedrooms. "And for shooting him! It looked like you were trying to kill the poor child!" She said disappearing down the hall.

Albert stood in shock, he had been trying to kill the teen, and now he learned that his wife was taking care of him! What was the world coming to? Shaking his head to stalked towards his son's room.

Pushing the door open gently what he saw shocked him, lying in the bed with the blankets pulled up to his neck was the winter demon. But his shock didn't come from that it was the fact that the warmth of the room had made the child's skin look rosy with warmth, the golden glow of the fire turning his platinum hair amber.

He smiled the devil was going to die for the heat, his wife was clearly clueless to the boy's true nature after all she was making him suffer far worse than what he had planned originally.

As he closed the door to go to bed something didn't feel right as he walked down the hall.

Annabeth had awoken around three in the morning her face covered in sweat from her recent nightmare; she hugged herself close the darkness seeming to come from all angles. She didn't know what to do for every time she had a nightmare her brother was right there to fend them off, in the morning she often woke with him asleep next to her, but now. There was no Jack to protect her.

Time passed slowly as room gradually became darker, "It's just a trick of the light." She told herself hugging her knees to her chest; she was scared so scared her eyes were starting to water. A second hadn't even passed before she was out of bed and making her way for the bedroom door.

She was halted in the hallway, normally she would go to Jack's room if he wasn't already in hers but with him not there the only safe place left was her parents. She looked down the hall that was suddenly longer and darker than she ever remembered it being. Knowing fine well that she wouldn't be able to walk down the hallway alone in her current state she searched frantically for another option.

A quiet sob escaped her as her fear increased at the thought of only having one option, but thankfully her eyes rested on the faint warm glow coming from her brother's room.

Faster than a blink of an eye she was at her brother's door, knocking she waited for a reply when one never came she pushed the door open no longer able to stand the darkness of the hallway.

Inside her brother's room she saw everything as it had always been, tidy, her eyes ignored all of her brother's belongings that littered the room. Instead they were drawn to the fire place where she noticed the charred remains of what she guessed was once fabric. Her attention moved from the fire to the figure in the bed, she smiled upon seeing Jack laying there, a tiny wave of sadness washed over her as she thought of how he slept just like her brother soft breathing and all.

Ignoring the similarities she walked over pausing as she stood before him, she wanted him to wake up and comfort her to protect her from the nightmares and darkness that seemed to be everywhere. But the fear of him ignoring her weighed heavily in her mind after all he wasn't her brother.

But she was too terrified to go back out into the hallway especially not when someone was so close to comfort her already, taking a steadying breath she reached out her small hand before shaking his shoulder.

At first he didn't stir, had she not been frightened she would have remembered her brother's stubbornness to wake up as well. The second time she shook him she did so with more strength earning a soft moan before he went back to sleeping. Frustrated Annabeth used both hands to shake the teen's shoulder; another sleepy moan emerged before slowly his eyes opened.

Annabeth smiled as sweetly as she could praying like mad that she hadn't upset him after all he did have power over winter and she didn't want it directed at her when he was angry.

Jack's eyes flittered open before his vision focused on a small female figure before him, just as his eyes were about to close again they snapped open once more at the thought of not being alone.

Standing before the immortal was Annabeth a sweet yet unsure smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile, to which her smile grew, was she expecting him to be angry or something. He then caught onto the distressed look in the eyes along with the shininess that only accompanied unshed tears.

He sat up immediately in worry ignoring as his back complained fortunately it wasn't as bad as before. "What's wrong?" He asked studying the child carefully.

"I-I had a bad dream." Annabeth replied quietly her averted eyes showing her embarrassment. Jack wondered what there was to be embarrassed about everyone had a nightmare once in their life right; it was only natural to seek comfort when they happen.

Knowing that the child wanted someone's protection he moved along the bed before patting the space he just freed. Annabeth smiled before climbing in, she pulled the covers up before settling down against the pillow all while smiling brightly at him despite the fear still in her eyes.

Jack also settled down having still been worn out from his near death experience, no sooner had he laid down, to fall back to sleep Annabeth cuddled against his chest her warmth slightly comforting against his slightly chilly form.

"Sleep well Annabeth." Jack spoke putting an arm around her, he wasn't sure why but it felt right as though he was scared to loose her.

"Goodnight Jack, may the Sandman deliver pleasant dreams." She smiled closing her eyes her fear melting away as she clung to her friend.

Jack smiled at the thought, the Sandman, he seemed familiar and yet he was sure he'd never heard of such an odd being. '_Bringer of good dreams, hmm?_' Jack mused in his head. '_Well he wasn't doing a good job with Annabeth's dreams._' Unable to stay angry at the Sandman for long Jack found himself falling asleep.

Morning came quickly Claire was up, dressed and on with her daily routine come dawn, the smell of food helped wake her husband who had refused to leave the bed complaining that it was cold. Claire just laughed as she went to Annabeth's room to wake her daughter finally things were looking up, or so she thought until she learned that Annabeth wasn't in her bed. It was during her panicked state that Albert had chosen to look for his wife having not found her in the kitchen.

Thankfully before she could become overwhelmed in fear and panic she found her daughter asleep with the winter spirit much to the father's annoyance. "Aww, look at them." She cooed a large smile on her face. Albert merely shrugged before leaving his son's room; Claire scoffed slightly before following him out leaving the two to continue dreaming.

Annabeth awoke half warm and half cold upon opening her eyes to learn the reason behind this she found that she had been sleeping next to Jack, she smiled as the memory of why she was in her brother's room in the first place came back. She sat up quickly as a thought came to mind, she was treating Jack like he was her brother, in her head it didn't make sense but her heart was a different story.

With a sigh she looked out the window to the snow covered field that stared back at her, she had forgotten how much she looked forwards to winter, playing in the snow making snowballs, building snowmen only for her father to complain when Jack would take his favourite hat and put it on said snowman. Annabeth always admired the way Jack could make winter fun even though some people thought he was most annoying during the cold season.

In all her excitement Annabeth hadn't realised that she was bouncing on the bed which in turn startled Jack awake. The winter spirit was more than confused as his pleasant dreams vanished upon his rude awakening. His confusion turned to amusement as he saw Annabeth gazing on the window a small mischievous gleam in her eyes. Maybe today was going to be fun.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you in such a good mood?" Jack spoke causing Annabeth to look at him, her bouncing coming to a halt as she turned to look at him.

"It's winter." She replied.

Jack laughed, "It's been winter for a while now. If anything we're at least half way through it."

A silence filled the room as an unasked question filled the air; _if Jack was a winter spirit what would happen to him once winter ended?_

They didn't have much time to think as Annabeth's stomach rumbled, laughing the child left the bed, "We should get something to eat."

Before she could leave the room Jack replied, "Yeah especially if you want to beat me in a snowball fight." He laughed. It would appear as though Jack had their day planned, Annabeth didn't mind one bit, for all she said was 'Kay' before dashing out through the door in a cream coloured nightgown.

Jack laughed slightly as he watched her leave before picking up the staff that was thankfully by the bed, he still had to thank Annabeth's mother for helping him. With a soft sigh he left the bed, smiling as he left the room.


	10. Chapter 9: Could it be?

Chapter 9: Could it be?

The first thing Jack noticed about the hallway was that it was colder than the room he had just been in, with a shake of his head he thought nothing of it but before he could continue a loud thump came from the room across the hall.

Curious Jack listened at the door only to be surprised when Annabeth came rushing out dressed in winter clothing. Jack smiled at the girl's enthusiasm before he was willingly dragged by the child down the hall.

Their exit was blocked however when Claire stood before them arms folded firmly across her chest a smile on her face, "Not without breakfast." She said pointing to the kitchen. Annabeth groaned before being ushered to move by her mother.

Already sitting at the table was Annabeth's father who was currently tampering with an arrow. Annabeth sighed before sitting in her usual seat on her father's left her mother across from her. The twelve year old motioned for Jack to sit down at the only remaining chair which unfortunately sat opposite her father.

Jack sat nervously in the chair he couldn't remember the last time he ate with other people, come to think of it Jack couldn't remember eating at all, sure he knew how to but it still confused him to think that he might never have eaten before.

His presence at the table hadn't went unnoticed as Albert looked up from his handy work before glaring at the teen. Jack smiled back shyly before quickly averting his gaze to the floor, Albert continued to glare.

Fortunately for the snowy teen breakfast ended quickly on an unfortunate note Annabeth had chores to attend to, she had quickly nominated Jack to assist her much to his displeasure.

Having left the house the two started up the hill leading away from the forest, on top of the hill was a barn. Annabeth opened the door with a struggle as hay gathered upon the other side stopping the door from opening further.

Inside the barn Jack watched as a handful of chickens littered the floor while peaking the ground in hopes of finding food, near the back was a cream coloured goat asleep on a pile of hay. Annabeth however had moved past all of these animals to the back a large where a large white and brown spotted shire horse stood.

Annabeth smiled as she watched Jack approach the creature, tentatively Jack stroked it's nose his smile widening. A soft neighing captured both Annabeth's and Jack's attention, Annabeth smiled when she saw the small white foal trotting happily towards it's mother, Jack looked at the tiny white creature in awe as it approached.

"Her name's Snowball." Annabeth laughed, Jack looked at her in doubt surely someone was not daft enough to name a horse Snowball. Annabeth's laughing increased, "It wasn't my idea." She laughed, "My brother named her, I named the chickens."

"What was your brother like?" Jack asked, Annabeth regained her compose quickly upon hearing the question, just as Jack was about apologise Annabeth spoke.

"He was a mischief maker," She sighed remember the tricks he would play for some reason he always caught people out no matter how hard they tried not to fall for such simple pranks, "He was kind to everyone despite how irritating he was," she laughed slightly at the fights they got into, they seemed so petty now there they were wasting their time arguing over something so simple when they could have been having fun. She laughed to herself again intriguing Jack, "But he always new how to have fun," she smiled, "There was never a dull moment with him around, someone would always end up laughing," she paused remembering, "I'll never forget how brave he was on the lake." Jack watched as his friend stared off into the unknown, it was easy to know that she was remembering what happened on the lake clearly, it would be the one thing she never forgot. "He saved me. My brother saved me." She sobbed, Jack was next to her in an instant the need to comfort the twelve year old greatly over whelming. "And in turn I killed him." Jack was horrified how could she think that, surely it was an accident after all if she really wanted to kill her brother in the first place then she wouldn't be crying about it after succeeding.

Jack sighed could this day get any worse first breakfast and now this, he held Annabeth close he would have tried to calm her but she needed to grieve properly after all the child had been so reluctant about the truth that it was doing more harm than good, for her and her family. Eventually Annabeth calmed enough for Jack to speak without raising his voice, "Annabeth." he said gaining her attention, "You are an amazing child, you're kind and caring, you're funny and stubborn," he smiled at seeing her face pout in protest, "But most of all you're strong. You've been in a horrible situation that no one should ever have to endure, and now you're blaming yourself for what happened when you know that no one is to blame. From what I know your brother was very brave in doing what he did, it was just unfortunate for him to meet such a cruel fate. But Annabeth that doesn't mean you have to blame yourself for what happened, he gladly give his life if it meant saving yours no matter the situation. He'd want you to the fun loving young girl he knew you to be." He moved her head so that they were looking at each other again before smiling, "So why don't we do him a favour and have fun." Annabeth looked away, Jack frowned he was sure that would work, sighing he was about to give up when an idea came to him.

Standing to his full height he watched his friend before smiling, "Fine I'll guess I'll just have to find some other way to have fun. After all who wouldn't want to go sledging and have snowball fights?" He picked up his staff from the floor, "After all I'm sure you're much to busy here. Oh well maybe next time." Jack said heading for the door.

Without warning he was tackled to the ground from behind, recovering fast Jack retaliated by tickling his attacker who squealed before dashing away, Jack followed as they began chasing each other around the barn.

Neither noticed as Claire stood in the doorway watching as they played, '_I knew you'd never leave_.' She thought as she watched as Jack tickled Annabeth who struggled to contain her laughter.

As Annabeth recovered her breath from the tickling Jack helped out with her chores, the chickens were happy to be fed along with the goat and horse all that was left was Snowball. Annabeth had began attempting to feed the foal but it would always hide behind her mother, sighing Annabeth was about to give up when Jack began to try. "It's pointless." She sighed "She's never allowed anyone near her."

Jack wasn't listening instead he was too busy trying to approach the young filly without startling her, if no one could go near Snowball how would they be able to get her to eat solid food. Surely someone must have been able to as Snowball looked perfectly healthy, making no sudden movements Jack was able to sit before Snowball before offering out the slice of apple.

To Annabeth's surprise the filly ate the treat, but how was that possible no one could get near the shy pony without it fleeing. Her question was answered when she remembered that her brother was the only one to ever get close to the timid creature, in fact the more she thought about it the more her happiness grew.

She had been thinking of the possibility ever since she met him, she had gone over and over it in her mind and the truth was only a few things stopped her from making a full connection. Not anymore Snowball had proven her theory to which Annabeth could barely contain her joy, '_After all this time he never left_.' Annabeth thought as she watched Jack stroke Snowball.

It really did make sense now, they weren't separate people they were the same, after all they looked almost identical, they acted the same, they even sounded the same, but his hair was the most obvious difference, if only it were brown along with his ice blue eyes. Annabeth had also noticed another difference between her brother Jack and her friend the Jack before her had snow pale skin, her brother's was the same pinkish cream as hers.

Annabeth sighed she'd admitted it to herself she feared that she would overreact but her she was unable to move, sure she was filled with joy but there was also a pain, a pain that came with the fact that her brother of which she was now certain was sitting not too far from her had completely forgotten her, and it hurt, the one person she trusted and cherished the most didn't recognise her.

A thought came to mind then would her parents ever make this connection, well her mother mostly, it was obvious that her father wanted nothing more than to kill her friend she had seen the glares he gave Jack at breakfast about an hour ago. So that only left her mother, if she knew how would she react to learn her son didn't remember them, would she try to make him remember, or would she leave him be.

Annabeth was startled from her thoughts as Jack placed his hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" he asked his blue eyes filled with concern. The pain in her chest ached more as she imagined her brother's familiar brown eyes instead, without realising it she was shaking her head. "What's wrong?" Jack asked sitting next to her.

She couldn't think her mind was pulling itself in so many directions she couldn't keep up but thankfully one was finally chosen and she found herself clutching to Jack tightly as her emotions followed from her eyes.

Jack said nothing instead he just sat next to his friend holding her tightly as she cried, in time she would tell him but for now it would most likely be better to just hold and comfort her.

Annabeth's tears quickly settled before she looked away, this confused Jack as he watched his friend battle her inner emotions. Annabeth sighed making her final decision on the matter, without another thought she hugged Jack tighter burying her head against his chest. "You're a great friend Jack." She spoke weakly, "Please don't ever leave." _Not again_, she silently added.

"I'll always be here for you." Jack said smiling slightly, "I promise." And he meant it, he wasn't about to leave Annabeth any time soon but as the words started to sink in he began to wonder about what would happen when warmer weather came. It was clear from the house that the warmth had some effect on him, how much he didn't want to know but it had been enough to make him sick, otherwise he probably would have slept peacefully.

Annabeth seemed to be thinking the same thing as she soon asked, "What about Spring and Summer?"

Jack thought for a moment, "Why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it? After all we still have the rest of Winter."

"But you're a winter spirit Jack, that means you won't be able to stay here during warmer weathers which means that you can't always be here for me." Annabeth finished quietly.

Jack sighed she had a point but decide ding he didn't like it he pushed it away, "Forget the warm weather Annabeth, if you need me, I'll be right here. Even if it's the hottest day of the year I'll come for you." He smiled liking that idea as stupid as it probably sounded.

Annabeth sighed giving up there was no arguing with Jack once he had made up his mind, it was why he always pulled pranks, and according to her mother it was why he never wore shoes, with the exception of ice skates.

Jack was about to speak when the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears, someone was coming and by the sounds of it he was guessing it was Annabeth's father. Jack had little time to react as he threw himself into the mountain of hay nearby as the bran door swung open past it's once jammed position.

Annabeth jumped slightly as she saw her father standing in the doorway surveying the bran, it had explained why Jack had suddenly began acting weird, but he had the right idea her dad didn't seem all the happy.

Albert moved passed his daughter towards a cabinet, Annabeth guessed that her father was out of arrows, it was the only reason he ever went in that cabinet, it was where he kept stuff for making them. Having gathered what he needed Albert left without another word, Annabeth sighed with relief as she approached the haystack that Jack vanished into.

"He's gone." She said, a few seconds later hay began to fall away as Jack climbed out of his hiding spot. Jack sighed with relief as he watched the barn door for a moment before turning his full attention to Annabeth.

"Now what?" He asked picking up his staff as he paced around his friend. Annabeth laughed slightly, her chores were done for today which meant that she could now have fun in the snow. Her smile widen as the possibilities began to list themselves in her mind.


	11. Chapter 10: Games

**Reviews are a great motivator as without them this chapter probably wouldn't be up until the end of next week :( also in reply to Alana-kittychan who I've forgot to post my reply to in the last chapter sorry about that so here you go :)**

**Alana-kittychan: For shame indeed. If both Jack and his father ever learn the truth there's going to be serious apology needed especially if Albert doesn't want Jack to freeze his butt for what he's done lol**

Chapter 10: Games

Annabeth had wasted no time in dragging Jack out to a nearby field, happy that they had arrived Annabeth fell backwards into the snow before she began moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel. Once satisfied that the angel would be finished she stood up turning around to see her work. "Not my worst." She commented before an idea came to her, "Hey Jack how about we play a game?" Jack's face lit up as he waited for Annabeth to continue. "Who ever makes the biggest snowman wins." She only then seemed to remember Jack's ability to control winter, "And no use of magic powers." She added quickly.

Jack laughed "Fine," he sighed before starting to work on the snowman and with every minute would check on Annabeth's progress only to see the girl use a completely different technique from his own.

Hours went by and Jack was almost done with the upper body, he was currently having a hard time as the snowman was wider than him and without being able to use his magic trying to put the large head in the middle of a very large snowman became a difficult task.

Annabeth was struggling more though as her snowman wasn't wide but tall and skinny, snow was piled up in a large heap that was made to look like two sections all together, beside the snowman was a steep mountain of snow that Annabeth was using to gain the height she needed to make the top of her snowman, a problem with this was carrying the snow up it and the walking down it only to walk back up with more snow. Her legs were aching slightly and the top of her small hill was unstable meaning should it give way she'd fall into her snowman.

Jack was becoming frustrated with the snowman's head. He had tried many times to get it centre and pushing it there wasn't working as the snow would become stubborn meaning that every time he tried to push it towards the centre, his hand would push through it causing a hole.

Having just witnessed his snowman's head fall apart once again Jack growled at the task before, him before gathering more snow. Again Jack found himself repeating the task of creating the snowman's head, if only it would go on. He'd be finished and would be able to go back to using his magic despite his current limited knowledge on how it worked.

Looking up he found Annabeth standing atop a snow hill on her tips toes balancing unsteadily as she patted snow on top of her snowman slowly building up the head. The look of pure concentration on her face as she patted down the snow. It was hard to decide who would win, both seemed to have used about the same amount of snow or at least once finished they would, the differences being that Jack's snowman was wide and not tall like Annabeth's.

Jack was on his toes trying to position the snowman's head in the centre or as close as possible, he was just about to place it when a startled scream filled the area. Jack spun around to see a mountain or crushed snow where Annabeth's snowman and snow bank should have been.

Looking about for any sign of the small brunette Jack looked back to the pile of snow as it began to move. Breaking out from the cold white hill Annabeth laughed as she smiled up at Jack from her place on the ground. "Whoops." She stated sheepishly as she took in Jack's slightly panicked expression. The winter teen however soon found himself laughing with Annabeth as the twelve year old brushed the snow off of herself.

Jack's laughing was cut short as a soft thud sounded behind him, cautiously Jack turned around only to moan when he saw that his snowman had fallen over, it was official Jack's snowman didn't want to be built, with a sigh he turned to see Annabeth digging up the mound of snow to find a large boulder of snow. It appeared as though both had to start over, Annabeth started first as she began using the fallen compact snow from her last one to create the new one.

Jack on the other hand had other ideas, knowing fine well that the snowman would only fall apart should he reattempt to build it he placed the ball of snow on the floor before making it bigger. In minutes Jack had a large snowball and placed it with ease in the centre on top of the base snowball.

Minutes ticked by and Annabeth was quick to finish her snowman only now it was half the height it was from before, Jack's snowman on the other hand was doing a lot better than his previous attempt, it now had a head and arms which were constructed out of the remains of the last snowman. "Done!" Jack sighed as he fell back into the snow.

Annabeth smiled with hers before turning to see Jack's, "That's cheating Jack!" the twelve year old laughed while she looked at Jack's snowman.

"No it isn't! He's just buried or at least half of him is." He said pointing to the upper torso, arm and head of his snowman.

"You were meant to build _a_ snowman Jack not half of one." Annabeth laughed.

"You're just jealous 'cause I won." Jack smiled, he looked at Annabeth's snowman he had to admit it was impressive for one twelve year old to build alone.

"Cheater." Annabeth mumbled. Jack laughed as he picked up his staff it's chilling glow silently welcoming him back, Jack had yet to realise that Annabeth was studying the staff as he spun it around a light trail of frost following the head. "How does that work?" Annabeth asked startling Jack from his amusement of watching the staff head leave an icy trial through the air.

"I…um…I don't know." Jack replied honestly as he turned around to face her. Crouching down to Annabeth's height Jack held out the staff for both of them to see, "I know that I can freeze lakes and trees with it."

"It's covered in ice." Annabeth pointed out, Jack laughed slightly.

"Yes…" He said hoping that she would elaborate on her statement.

"When I held it, it was just wood?" She said reaching out to touch the frozen object, it looked so brittle and yet strong and did she dare say familiar. Slowly her hand came in contact with the cold staff, Annabeth gasped at it's freezing temperature. From the corner of her eye she could have sworn Jack flinched at her reaction, but instead of pulling her hand away from the staff Annabeth only wrapped it around it's thin frame the cold seeping further though her mittens.

Jack continued to watch in amusement as Annabeth marvelled over the frozen wood in truth he did wonder just what he could do with the staff's magical powers, as the possibilities began to swirl around Jack's mind until he was brought back by Annabeth. "Well?" She asked staring at Jack with an annoyed expression.

"Well what?" Jack asked confused, Annabeth huffed in anger her warm breath clouding in the cold air.

"I wanted to know if you can fly?" Annabeth repeated, Jack looked at the twelve year old confused as the question hung in the air. Of course he couldn't fly it was impossible for people to fly by nature, just as Jack was about to state so Annabeth cut him off. "It was just that a while ago when you saved me from the wolves. We were moving so fast it was like we were flying." Annabeth said.

"Oh that." Jack said wincing at the first time he had sped through the forest like the wind. Clearly Annabeth was not pleased by his simple answer as she was currently scowling at him, Jack was quick to hold up his hands defend himself. "Look the first time that happened I wound up crashing into a tree." He stated plainly.

Annabeth laughed, she could easily guess that they would crash into a tree after all they had almost done so had she not pointed it out during their escape from the wolves. "So what about flying lessons?" Annabeth asked.

"Flying lessons? From who?" Jack asked looking about, "It's not like there are other people that can fly and I don't speak bird."

Annabeth shook her head a smile forming on her face, "No. I meant what if you practised it?" She gestured to the empty field, "You could try around here." She smiled. Jack glanced around the wide empty field, a feeling of uncertainty quickly settling into his stomach, while his head was racing with excitement of learning what it would be like to feel weightless.

Jack smiled he liked the idea of being as light as a snowflake that and if this worked it would be much faster than walking. He looked to Annabeth, "I guess we have a new game then."

Annabeth laughed as she scrambled to her feet before excitedly pulling Jack to his. "The sooner we get started the more fun we can have!" Annabeth giggled as she pulled Jack into the open field.

Jack stumbled as he tried to keep up with the eager girl, "What's the rush we still have all day." He smiled as they now stood in the middle of the field, wondering what to do next.

Annabeth was the first to get an idea as she exclaimed, "What about jumping?" Jack looked at her questionably.

"Jumping?" He repeated. "You want me to jump?"

"Like a Jack-in-the-box!" She laughed, her smile widening. Jack sighed, he had a few things to say to whoever named that ridiculous toy.

"This isn't going to work." He stated as a matter of fact, before he began jumping on the spot. Annabeth giggled, whether this was going to work or not she didn't really care as watching Jack make a fool of himself was fun.

"Try jumping higher." The child instructed, while holding her sides as she erupted into another fit of laughter. Jack groaned his legs were beginning to tire and he was quickly becoming dizzy from the constant movement, but wanting to succeed Jack began jumping higher despite how tiring it was for his legs.

Annabeth was on the floor no longer able to contain her laughter of the snowy teen before her, the source of her amusement ended however when Jack became too tired with the exercise. Falling into the snow Jack allowed himself to rest as he waited for Annabeth to regain control before anymore ideas could be suggested. He just hoped that jumping wasn't a part of them.

It didn't take long for Annabeth to stop rolling on the floor with laughter as she was soon up and waiting on Jack with a few giggles escaping her every few seconds. "Any more ideas?" Jack asked looking at Annabeth from his seat on the ground.

"You could try running around the field really fast." Annabeth suggested as she watched Jack stand up. Jack looked at the field it was fairly large so hopefully he this should work, and on the bright side he wouldn't have to fear about running into any trees.

"This is going to be a long day." Jack sighed, before receiving an encouraging push from the brown haired child beside him. With another sigh Jack began jogging towards the edge of the field before turning right to run clockwise around the field, with any luck he wouldn't have to go far before this worked.

Annabeth watched from her spot in the middle of the field as Jack's speed steadily increased, slowly the white haired teen was sprinting around the edge of the field. "Faster!" Annabeth yelled, to her surprise Jack's speed did increase as it wasn't long before Annabeth found it hard to keep her eye on him without constantly having to turn.

"Try jumping!" Annabeth called out to the blurred figure that was Jack. Jack on the other hand was having a hard time trying to run in the circle, the speed that he was running at felt familiar but different. He was positive that he was going at the same speed that he had when being chased by wolves but now it was like something was missing from it. He didn't have the weightless feeling like then.

Jack finally managed to hear Annabeth's suggestion and thinking that it was better than running in a circle he tried it. Before his feet could touch the ground once more the wind caught him before sending him higher into the air. "Yes!" Jack and Annabeth cheered as Jack floated almost six foot off the ground. No sooner had they celebrated that Jack fell towards the ground.

Wasting no time Annabeth ran towards Jack who was currently lying in the snow laughing. "You did it!" Annabeth cheered, the brown haired girl wasted no time in giving her friend a hug.

Before Jack could respond Annabeth's stomach rumbled, the girl in question giggled slightly before looking around to see the position of the shadows. Noticing that the shadows were closer to the people or objects Annabeth knew that it was around noon. "We should go back." Annabeth said her voice hinting lightly at the depression the topic brought her.

Sensing this Jack spoke, "Hey don't worry, we still have until sundown. We can come back outside by then." Hoping to lift the young girl's spirit's Jack smiled as he lead the way back to Annabeth's house.


	12. Chapter 11: It's all fun and games until

**Hi everyone thanks to everyone who's reviewed they're a real motivation booster :) So hopefully this chapter wasn't too long of a wait :) So far chapters are to be posted every wednesday, if you want it to be a different day that you want me to post a chapter on please vote in the poll on my profile page :D**

**This chapter was intended to have a different ending but I decided to leave that for the next chapter :) Onto to the reviews :)**

**Alana-kittychan: You have a good point but considering that Jack's still new to his powers I doubt he knows how to talk to the wind.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review :D and yes everything was written the way it was on purpose :D that and that part hasn't completely finished yet :D**

**Lokithenightfury: Awww thank you :D lol have fun reading this new chapter :D**

**Also a quick shoutout to QuillOwl the chapter inspired by our conversation is coming up very soon :D Other than that enjoy.**

Chapter 11: It's all fun and games until…

It had only taken fifteen minutes to get back, though Annabeth had been running the entire way. Jack kept up easily as they approached the small wooden home, once they were close enough, the smell of cooked meat filled the cold winter air, Annabeth welcomed it hungrily as her pace quickened her stomach now growling constantly for food.

Annabeth was through the front door and in the kitchen before her mother could even come to greet her. With a light laugh Claire spoke, "I was wondering when you were going to come in." She laughed as Annabeth sat across from her mother in her usual seat. "Where's Jack?" The woman asked.

As if he were being summoned Jack walked through the door a smile on his face, like that morning he too sat at the table in the same seat. "Where's your staff?" Claire asked.

"By the door." Jack replied, "With Annabeth's cloak and mittens." He added his mind casting back to the items of clothing on the floor by the door. Claire turned her gaze from the winter teen to her daughter who was currently stabbing as much food onto her fork as possible.

Just before Annabeth placed the fully loaded fork into her mouth her eyes wondered to her father's empty chair, "Where's father?" Annabeth asked setting the food aside for a moment.

Claire looked to the empty space as she remembered what her husband had said before leaving. "He's out on one of his hunting trips." Claire finally replied as she continued to eat, seeming satisfied with the answer Annabeth continued to eat.

The rest of dinner went by in a content silence, Annabeth had finished first having clearly been hungry. Just as the twelve year old was leaving the kitchen however she was stopped by her mother. "Annabeth can you help me wash the dishes please." Annabeth sighed with irritation she hated chores especially one's that involved cleaning. "Oh and Jack can you light another fire to keep the food warm." Claire called back as she continued to walk away with the dishes.

"Fire, right." Jack mumbled to himself as he looked for what he needed in the tiny kitchen. Trying the cluttered countertop surfaces first he searched for any signs of a tinderbox, having no luck he turned to the also cluttered selves, moving the dishes and cooking utensils for further access Jack could still not find what he needed. Sighing he looked at the higher shelves stacked with several weapon creating entrustments and materials.

Reaching up to move some of the stuff Jack learned that he was in fact just a little too short to reach the shelf. Looking about Jack's eye's rested upon on of the chairs, with a smile he pulled it over to the wall, now standing on the chair Jack searched the shelf for the box. "He really needs to clean this stuff." Jack said to himself as dust began to fill the air. "Achoo!" Jack sneezed as more dust filled the air, the chair under him began to wobble. Steadying himself Jack continued to search the shelf, unaware that someone had just came into the room.

"Jack?" Annabeth asked as she saw her brother floating in midair as though he were standing on something, looking at the fallen chair she pieced together a satisfying answer for herself. "Jack." She repeated again only louder this time. Jack turned to face her only to fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Jack!" Annabeth exclaimed as she ran over to see to her fallen brother.

Jack looked up to the brunette, "Well I think we can add that to my list of bruises." Slowly he got to his feet before dusting himself off.

"What were you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Looking for something to start a fire with." He replied as he rubbed his newly sore arm.

"You mean this?" Annabeth asked before moving past the white haired teen to a bucket beside the fire place, reaching in she quickly pulled out the object Jack had been looking for.

Jack mumbled to himself before taking the tinderbox from Annabeth, the twelve year old giggled before putting the chair back, "Have fun lighting the fire Jack." She said as she was about to leave the room, "Oh!" she stopped and grabbed another worn cloth from a bench, Annabeth was only through the door before she stopped again, "Oh and Jack." When he did not reply she continued, "It might be best if you put some straw down first." With that the twelve year old vanished out the kitchen entirely.

With a sigh Jack looked for some straw, easily finding it in the bucket Annabeth had found the box in seconds ago. Stuffing it into the half burnt wood he began to use the flint and carbon steel fire striker to light the straw.

It had taken several attempts but Jack finally got a strike only it didn't light the straw like he hoped instead it burnt out as it came into contact with the ash. The second try had similar results and the third and forth. This began a fast growing pattern that Jack wasn't amused with. With the rest of his energy Jack struck the two objects together earning a large shower of sparks, the embers in turn lighting the fire.

"Yes!" Jack cheered as the straw began to burn, a gust of cold wind however blew down the chimney killing the tiny fire. "No!" Jack cried as he slumped against the floor. Determined to get the fire started Jack tried again despite his arm protesting to the amount of moment the bruise making it move painful with every action.

Once again after several attempts Jack had a small fire going only for a it to go out when he sneezed, clearly having still been affected by the dusty shelf. Trying again Jack had a fire going his wrists hurting from the constant repetitive action and the amount of force he was using to complete the simple task he had been assigned. Eventually the fire was going only determined to keep it going Jack pulled more straw out of the bucket before stuffing it close to the fire.

As if sensing the fuel it need to keep going the small yet rapidly growing flame was quick to light up the newly placed straw, with Jack's hand close by the fire licked the bare skin causing Jack to withdraw in pain. Looking back at the fire with hatefully eyes he was surprised to see that it had been extinguished once again.

Jack finally sighed in defeat as he laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. How could such a simple task be so hard. Anyone could light a fire or so they said and yet here Jack was in front of a fire place with no fire despite his attempts.

Annabeth's mother choose that time to enter, "Having trouble Jack?" She asked not really needing to see the winter spirit on the floor to know that the task was beating him. Jack only mumbled a quiet 'yes' as his head turned shamefully away from Annabeth's mother. She had been counting on him to do this one task where as she had probably done several in the time it took him to fail this much.

Claire crouched down by Jack and tapped his shoulder lightly causing him to sit up, "So how about we do this together. Hmm?" Claire suggested as she took the tools from Jack. The winter teen sat up more as he watched the lady beside him. "A helpful hint for the future Jack." She said placing the tools aside for now, gathering up some of the straw in the fire place she gathered it into a small bundle using a long piece to hold it together temporarily, "Hold this please." She said giving the bundle of straw to Jack. She gestured for him to hold it over the fire place which Jack did without question, watching as she took up the fire starting tools once again, Jack memorised how she struck a sharp edge of the flint against the metal, sparks instantly flew onto the straw in Jack's hand.

Before he could be burned again he dropped the bundle onto the fire place, Claire said nothing of Jack's sudden fear of the fire but instead picked up the faintly burning straw before placing it beside more straw where it would be easier to start the fire.

"And we're done." Claire said as she stood up. Jack stood up slowly as he inspected his hand it was then taken into a gentle warm pair of female hands, looking up he saw Claire inspecting the tiny red burn mark on his index finger. "Easy enough to heal." Claire said as she pulled a damp cloth away from a clean bucket of water that hadn't been there earlier.

Placing the cloth against Jack's finger she waited a few minutes before pulling the cloth away only to be surprised when a tiny layer of frost was seen melting on the fabric.

"Hey Jack!" Annabeth called as she came into the kitchen, "Are we going back outside to play or what?" She asked ignoring her mother's fascination with a damp cloth.

Jack also seemed to snap put of his trance as he followed Annabeth out the kitchen, "Sure lets go." He said heading for the front door.

Annabeth laughed as she flew down the hill on a sled, Jack sat behind her laughing as usual. Slowly the sledge stopped at the bottom, Jack got off and began to pull it back up the now worn trail on the hill side. Annabeth held on tightly as she was pulled up behind Jack.

Once more the duo found themselves flying down the hill side, Jack laughing with delight at Annabeth's squeals. They had spent most of the afternoon going up and down the hill, Annabeth never got tired of trying to go further and faster as they rushed down the snowy bank. Jack on the other hand was having loads of fun but was suffering due to his aching body, the fall earlier that day must have taken more of a toll on him than he realised, his legs ached and begged for rest as he once again trekked back up the hill, sled and Annabeth in tow.

Using his staff he pushed them off the top of the hill, unaware that it was dragging along the ground as they continued their descent. Jack found himself once again pulling the sled, Annabeth giggled as they headed back up. At the top the pair readied themselves for another ride, Jack pushed off only this time running and pushing hoping to get more speed as Annabeth had continuously requested.

They hit the now iced over snowy trail at a fast pace, with a slippery surface and no brakes the two youths and the sledge flew at an alarming pace, the cold air whipping their faces.

Annabeth's hair went in her eyes more times than she would have liked but the speed that they were going at it was amazing it was almost like flying. Jack shared Annabeth's enthusiasm as he watched the bottom of the hill approach faster than before, he was surprised to learn that they didn't stop at their usual point. Instead the sled kept on going past the icy surface and back onto the soft snow.

It kept going as it approached the next hill a small distance away from the one they were just on. As they approached Jack's stomach twisted unpleasantly as he saw the steep drop before them and the trees at the bottom of the hill.

Warning bells sounded in Jack's head as the wooden sledge went over the top of the hill and began hurtling down the snowy slope towards the forest. Looking for a way to slow down Jack jabbed his staff into the ground only to watch as frost and ice spread out from it leaving a deeper frozen trail next to the sled marks.

Annabeth watched as the trees approached, she didn't know what to do other than hold on for dear life, never in all the years that she had been sledding has she went down this hill. Now she knew why, rumours of horrible sledding accidents were often related to this hill, someone had been unfortunate enough to collide head on with a tree. She always stopped listening after that the image of the accident in her mind was warning enough.

"Jack?" She called back her voice wavering on uncertainty. Jack heard her as they raced towards the trees. "Jack!" Annabeth called again more panicked than before, they were going too fast, they were going to crash for sure.

Jack was desperate now he had to slow the sled down, he could hear the fear in Annabeth's voice as she called to him, begging him to do something, or at least realise the full danger they were in.

"Come on." Jack growled to himself as he tried again to use his staff to slow the sledge. The thought of abandoning the wooden object occurred to him but they were going so fast surely gravity would still pull them towards the trees. Whatever the decision their destination seemed permanent, they were going into that forest one way or another.

Jack moved closer to Annabeth as he wrapped his arms protectively around the little girl in front of him. "Jack?" Annabeth's voice trembled as she spoke he was straining to hear past the wind in his ears.

"Everything's going to be fine." Jack assured her as he watched the forest approach. They were almost at the bottom of the hill, fortunately they wouldn't collide immediately with the first tree, but he wasn't sure about the second or third.

Shifting his weight a little the sledge leaned slightly to the side, that single act gave Jack an idea, if they were going into the forest on the sled surely they would be able to manoeuvre through it.

The closer they got to the bottom the bumpier the ground became, Jack panicked again, the ground wasn't covered in enough snow for sharp manoeuvres, twigs and rocks would be able to topple them.

Annabeth clung tightly to her brother as the first line of trees was seconds away, her arms knocking Jack's staff slightly as she moved closer to him. No matter what happened next she wasn't going to let go of her brother no matter what.

Jack watched as his staff's tip fell into the snow causing ice to form on the ground. Smiling to himself he crouched forward into Annabeth, extending his arm he held the staff out near the front of the sled. Ice instantly appeared in their path causing them to go faster. "Annabeth when I tell you to lean, lean!" Jack called over the wind. Annabeth nodded as she lifted her head to see what was happening, much to her surprise and horror Jack was making it worse.

"Jack?" Annabeth called back uncertain, "Jack we're going too fast!" she called as she clung onto the wooden sledge.

"Trust me." Jack said, Annabeth whimpered in reply. "Just think of it as a game." He called out.

"A game?" Annabeth almost yelled, he had to be joking a game in a time like this, what on earth kept him thinking of fun all the time. Her mind flashed back to the lake where she was in danger of falling in, he had played a game then and got them or at least her out of danger. Annabeth's heart sank, a game, a trick, she had been subconsciously tricked into forgetting about the danger and had focused on hopscotch. Annabeth shook her head in protest she suddenly didn't like this idea.

"No! No games!" Annabeth called back, she couldn't bare to loose Jack again. Jack was confused, he thought Annabeth liked games, apparently not according to her sudden protests.

"Okay-okay!" Jack soothed, "How about a contest?" Jack called as they passed a tree. Annabeth didn't respond, "If you can copy everything I tell you to you win! If not I win!" Jack said, when Annabeth remained silent he continued. "Whoever wins gets to pick the next activity!"

The first line of trees went past then the second and third, they narrowly missed the fourth as they raced through the forest. Jack kept the staff extended as the ice poured out onto the ground. "Left!" Jack called out, leaning in said direction, Annabeth copied as her grip on the wood tightened. "Right!" Jack called out again leaning into the turn with Annabeth copying him. "Right!" He yelled again. Slowly the ground became level and they slowed down, the ice keeping them from catching any stray twigs.

Out of nowhere a large tree blocked their path, "Look out!" Annabeth yelled spotting the tree before them. Jack forced them to turn the ice helping them slip past the tree with ease. The path sighed with relief until a sudden jolt had them thrown to the ground.


	13. Chapter 12: The Forest

**Hi everyone :D So as you know I'm updating this story every Wednesday, I might also update on Friday's depending on circumstances :) Enjoy XD**

**Reviews:**

**Alana-kittychan: Indeed :D**

**Lokithenightfury: Wow thank you :D**

**Rezzkat: It wouldn't be fun without danger lol :D Yeah I was thinking of Jack suffering more damage from the fire but then I thought it's only a small flame it can't harm you much unless you're suddenly highly flammable. Thank you and I will :D**

Chapter 12: The Forest

The snow crunched with every step taken the pace of each step consistent as though someone were jogging, the wind blew by, chilling whoever it touched. With a sharp cough into his gloves he continued to focus on his goal.

It was unusually quiet for midday in the forest and he didn't like it, continuing on his way he stopped only to stab an arrow into a tree the red feathered end contrasting brightly to his dead surroundings. He hated winter, everything was always dead and cold, any life ran for warmth as soon as possible. Sure it made it easier to track prey but it also meant that you could be tracked just as easily. No, winter was bad that much was certain, all it did was kill and freeze everything in its path. Many times he had witnessed people die during winter as hypothermia was a common enemy.

Trudging through the thick snow he continued on his journey he didn't want to be out here, he wanted to be back home with his wife and daughter, eating dinner by the warm fire of the kitchen, laughing at something someone would say.

His thoughts saddened then, no longer could he think about laughter and fun without his mind reverting back to his son. The one he lost not too long ago, the one he lost to winter.

Anger filled his blood warming him as he continued to push forward, he had a target in mind as he wasn't going to fail on this one. Pushing through the only living green he stood at the edge of a frozen lake. His eyes instantly focusing on the middle, with a sigh he turned to the tree next to him before impaling it with another red tipped arrow. Placing his bag on the ground he began to pull out what he needed.

* * *

With a moan Jack pushed himself into a sitting position the snow once covering him falling to the ground, rubbing his head to clear the headache Jack thought back on earlier events. Remembering that he wasn't alone he began to search the ground for Annabeth, it didn't take long to find the brown haired girl, shaking her shoulder slightly Jack waited for Annabeth to come around.

Annabeth moaned as her injuries made themselves known, whatever she hit was hard, and no doubt would leave a bruise in the morning. Sitting up Annabeth saw Jack watching her cautiously from nearby.

"You okay?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder, Annabeth nodded as she rubbed her head hoping that the headache would leave soon. Standing up slowly Jack held his hand out for Annabeth to grab, although sore she willed her body to move as she took her brother's hand.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked looking around, everything had been covered in a fresh deep layer of snow causing all existing trails to vanish. They had no way to tell of which way they came when everything looked the same and the sun had vanished from the sky.

"I'm not sure." Jack replied, he hadn't known where he was ever since he woke up at the lake, so if he ever knew the land and markings he didn't know them now. Shaking away the sad thought Jack looked about for some indication of which way they had come.

Annabeth began to panic slightly the sun had set and darkness would be upon them soon, she wasn't sure about Jack but she knew well that people don't see in the dark. "If the sun sets in the West." Annabeth spoke to herself, "We need to head East." She paused, "I think."

"You think?" Jack replied as he found his staff buried in the snow. Annabeth smiled sheepishly, Jack shrugged. "Okay then we'll head East." Annabeth smiled.

"What happened to the sled?" Annabeth asked randomly, Jack paused for a minute before disturbing the snow on the ground. A few minutes later a plank of wood from the sledge was found broken in half near a tree.

"Well that answers that." Jack said tossing the broken wood to the floor before heading off East. Annabeth quickly followed him not wanting to fall behind as darkness began settling in.

"So we're just going to wonder in some random direction?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." Jack replied simply.

"But we could get lost."

"I thought we were lost?" Jack asked looking to Annabeth, the girl mentally hit herself.

"We are but wondering in random directions won't help." Annabeth said slightly panicking.

"You said we should head East. So we're heading East." Jack replied.

"I know but honestly how many people listen to a twelve year old." Annabeth complained.

"I do, besides you're a smart twelve year old." Jack smiled down at his friend as he continued walking. Annabeth also smiled, she had been told many times by her brother that she was smart but hearing him say that when he did not know her that well made her smile all the more. All those years he had meant everything he said to her, true she would always believe him but every so often she had her doubts after all she wasn't the only person to have self doubt.

**-o0o-**

Annabeth wasn't sure how long they had been walking but now the sun had completely set and a cold breeze was coming from the South. Shivering Annabeth clung tighter as she often stumbled over fallen twigs and branches. "Jack I can't see." Annabeth said as she tried to look about, the sky was as black as the shadows and Annabeth didn't like it, she could barley make out the form of her hand in front of her face.

"I'm sure we'll be able to see better when the moon is higher in the sky." Jack replied as he continued walking his hand holding onto Annabeth as though he feared he'd lose her to the darkness.

Minutes passed as Annabeth continued to stumble along, it was impossible to walk when she couldn't see, the ground was uneven and it caused her to lose her footing often. To make it worse her legs still ached from the sled ride a few hours ago, it seemed her list of bruises and pains just kept getting longer with every second they spent wondering in the darkness.

"Are we going in the right direction?" Annabeth asked as she barely brushed past a tree. "We're going to walk into a tree at this rate!" Annabeth pouted as she brushed some of the fallen snow off her head with her free hand.

Jack sighed he knew it wasn't easy and that both he and Annabeth were sore from the accident but he knew that it would be easier to keep moving instead of trying to rest. He sighed he hated not knowing how to handle this situation, something in his mind screamed that he once knew but for the life of him he couldn't access the memory that would help them currently.

Thankful that he had the staff for protection Jack continued onwards unsure of his location or the direction he was heading in. After another few minutes a small cry emitted from Annabeth who stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Jack asked slightly panicked over the girl's health.

"I think I walked into a tree." Annabeth said clutching her foot, "My foot hurts." Annabeth whimpered. Jack sighed as he kneeled down in the snow, praying that this worked he focused on the staff and willed it to glow. Nothing happened at first but after a few minutes the wood began to cast a chilling blue light.

Annabeth shivered as if she wasn't cold enough already now there was a cold blue light to make it worse. On the upside she could finally see her hand in front of her, but the light only allowed so much to be seen before it was engulfed by a wall of shadows in every direction.

"It seems you've kicked a log." Jack pointed to said tree part a small distance behind the two. Annabeth glared at the wood before returning her gaze to Jack, the winter teen smiled at her before picking her up and placing her on the dead truck.

After a quick inspection of her foot Jack was pleased to say that it was fine and that the pain would go away shortly. Annabeth disagreed however as her feet began to ache from the walking she had been doing, it was by far more than she was used to.

Jack slowly coaxed Annabeth back onto her feet but was saddened when the girl began to move inch by inch, sighing he placed her back on the log and sat down himself, his own feet begging for a rest.

It didn't take long before Annabeth's shivering became more consistent, the wind was picking up now it's cold touch sent more and more shivers down Annabeth's spine. Not feeling the winter's chill Jack took his cloak off without a care before placing it around Annabeth.

Standing up Annabeth followed suit as she waited for Jack to set off in a direction, Jack smiled before bending down, "Hop on." He sighed with a smile, Annabeth smiled gratefully at Jack before jumping on his back.

Holding his staff out before him he used it to guide their way through the forest, he once more found himself praying to find something that told him they were headed in the right direction.

They had been walking for no more than a few minutes and Annabeth was becoming more cold with each passing minutes, Jack didn't know what to do, he knew that Annabeth needed to be kept warm. It didn't help that he was as cold as his surroundings, his friend needed the warmth of a fire, though looking at the frost covered twigs and branches he doubted they would light even if he tried to start a fire.

Hours passed by and Jack was panicking for his young friend, she had fallen asleep on his back hours ago, although her breathing could be heard it shook as she shivered in her sleep.

Jack looked to the sky through the bare branches, the faint glow of the moon suggested it to be early morning, in a few hours dawn would lighten the land and sky. Continuing his tiresome journey he ignored his legs and feet as he searched for a place to rest, and hopefully to start a fire to warm Annabeth.

* * *

It had taken all night but it was done the entire perimeter of the lake was armed and ready all he needed now was for his prey to come close enough to the lake where his traps would accomplish his task. Albert smiled as he sat back down near the edge of the lake, no one was getting anywhere near this place without setting off one of his traps. "Soon." He whispered to no one. "Soon." His smile grew as he planned out what would happen next.

The light of dawn peaked through the trees as the sky began to lighten, a new day, birds sang merrily high up in the trees. Albert listened to the merry songs as his heart began to warm, he hoped that today everything would finally be settled.

* * *

Annabeth began to stir as a thin ray of sun blinded her eyes, moan she moved to block out the warm bright intrusion, realising that she wasn't being carried by Jack as she last remembered she sat up abruptly her elbow colliding with Jack's side.

Jack was up in seconds holding his new injury, looking about he saw Annabeth looking at him mortified, "I'm sorry." Annabeth quickly apologised before Jack had time to speak. "I'm sorry, it was an accident." She apologised again her hands knotting and un-knotting themselves with worry.

Jack watched his friend panic as she continued to apologise, raising his hands in a calming gesture he spoke, "It's okay." Having earned her full attention he continued, "It's okay, I know it was an accident." Jack smiled, Annabeth visibly relaxed at Jack's words but tensed again when he started laughing.

Confused Annabeth watched as Jack's laughter increased as she now scowled at him, "What-what's so funny?" She asked now glaring at the teen before her.

Jack calmed slightly, "You're so much fun to be around Annabeth, everything you do makes me smile." he paused to calm himself down more, "Here I thought you're first concern of today would be that you're hungry and sore from the sledding accident yesterday. Not that you've hit me." Jack said trying to stifle more giggles.

Annabeth continued to scowl at Jack, "You're annoying Jack." She said before standing up, "But you're right," she sighed, "We need food and I doubt we'll find any in this cave." Jack looked about the tiny cave that housed them through the early hours of the morning and it's cold winds.

Jack stood up picking up his staff as he went to the entrance of the cave, "Shall we be off then?" Jack asked gesturing to the forest with the staff. Annabeth nodded as she made her way out back into the cold, lifeless forest.

Looking at her surroundings Annabeth began to panic as she couldn't find anything familiar that marked her whereabouts, looking at the sky she noted that they were headed in the direction but it didn't stop her from worrying.

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder Jack held Annabeth close as the continued to walk through the woods. "This-this is hopeless." Annabeth spoke her voice thick with anxiety.

"Hey, it's okay." Jack spoke holding Annabeth in a hug, "We'll get back, I promise." Annabeth's voice cracked as she cried into her friends shirt. Jack looked about for something to distract her with, seeing nothing he decided to think of something. "How about a game?" Jack suggested, Annabeth looked at him, there were those words again. Jack took her silence as a bad thing, "Don't worry we won't crash into anymore tree's this time." He paused rethinking what he just said, "Well at least not on a fast moving sled." He laughed, Annabeth still remained silent, "How about a game of tag?" Jack suggested hoping that the game itself would make Annabeth respond.

"Tag?" Annabeth echoed, Jack nodded still smiling. Annabeth fell quiet again as Jack awaited her to either confirm or deny his suggestion.

"I promise you the journey will fly by." Jack said raising a hand to his heart, "We'll be home before you know it."

Annabeth looked to the floor the memories around those two words saddening her, she remembered them on the lake and then on the hill and now this, and each time they almost took her brother from her. Shaking her head Annabeth was about to decline the idea but realised that all Jack was trying to do was to make things more bearable for her. It warmed her heart to know that her brother despite him not knowing it was still trying to protect her, while making a fool of himself. Though she didn't openly admit it, she had enjoyed trying to play hopscotch on the ice, and dodging trees on a sled.

Nodding now Annabeth accepted Jack's offer to play tag in the woods for she knew just how much fun Jack could make even the worst of situations. "You're it!" Annabeth squealed after tapping Jack on the nose before she scampered off into the trees heading in the direction she believed to be home.

"Hey!" Jack called back as he gave chase.

Jack had told the truth hours had passed by while they were playing tag, though unsure if they were closer to home or not they continued in the direction they had been heading in for a while now. Annabeth collapsed into the snow worn out, Jack slowed to a stop besides her. "You okay?" He asked.

Annabeth held a thumbs up before pulling her head up, "I'm just tired." Annabeth said as she sat up completely. Jack nodded in understanding after all that had been running and dodging for about three hours now. "And hungry." Annabeth added making Jack laugh.

"We have missed out two meals." Jack replied still smiling.

"Three if you include dinner." Annabeth said.

"How have we missed dinner?"

"It's noon now." Annabeth replied point up to the grey sky where the sun should be.

"Okay so we're missing dinner."

Annabeth shook her head smiling, "Where are we going to find food? There's no vegetation growing, and most rivers and lakes are frozen over."

"Well it is winter."

Annabeth groaned, "I know it's winter." Tossing a loosely compacted snowball at Jack which turned to powder before hitting him, she got up to look for something to eat.

"Maybe we can find a river of some sort." Jack suggested now standing up. "Perhaps one that isn't frozen over." Pulling Annabeth close he began walking again, "I'm sure we'll find something to eat soon." Jack said his eyes scanning the forest. Annabeth sighed she hoped Jack was right her stomach was beginning to hurt from how little she had eaten, she was used to not getting a lot to eat but this, this was different. It didn't help that they had been running about for the past three hours with very little energy.

Annabeth mumbled to herself she knew she was right to pester her father about teaching her about the forest and finding food, she wished that she had been included with Jack when he went out on hunting trips with his friends. It would make a lot of difference now if she had considering her brother remembered nothing about how to survive in the harsh conditions of a winter forest.

**-o0o-**

More hours passed by and they had found nothing to eat, Jack had once again taken up the task of carrying Annabeth who was starting to not only feel the painful effects of being cold for so long but also the effects of hunger.

Annabeth's soft breathing warm against his neck informed him that she slept as he continued to walk, scanning the forest of anything to eat he sighed still finding nothing. It was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 13: Food

**Hi everyone :D okay so this chapter was originally much longer so halfing it this is the outcome :D I hope you enjoy :D**

**Reviews:**

**Snowflake: Thanks for the review and I completely forgot that someone's called Annabeth in Percy Jackson series oh well to late to change it now :D**

**Lokithenightfury: Aww thank you :D And will do :D**

Chapter 13: Food

Midday was now behind them and judging from the sky it would not be long before the sun began to set once more. Slowly manoeuvring their way down a hill Jack spotted something amongst one of the snow covered bushes, at the bottom of the slope, Jack decided to investigate his finding. Dusting off the snow Jack saw thousands of red berries clinging to the branches of the plant.

"They're cranberries." Annabeth said walking over to him, smiling at the food she began to gather a handful before cleaning them with the snow as well as she was able to. Satisfied with them being clean enough to eat she put them in her mouth, the handful of berries was gone in a matter of seconds, in mere minutes many of the branches were bare.

"We should get going soon." Jack said before handing more berries to Annabeth. She smiled grateful, Jack had eaten but not much apparently he had no appetite, she had stopped trying to get him to eat something after she failed the seventh time.

Annabeth nodded standing up, the bush was partially bare all that remained were squished and rotted berries. Deciding to get moving they began heading in the same direction as they had been for a day.

It had taken over an hour and the sun was just peaking out from behind the horizon, the trees became thinner and the ground more worn as evidence of a small village appeared around them. Soon amongst the wooden houses Annabeth was sadden to learn that she didn't recognise anything.

Spotting one of the locals Annabeth walked over easily catching their attention, "Um, excuse me." She spoke softly as the man stopped nervously nearby his eyes darting to the sides every so often, "Can you tell me where I am. I'm kind of lost." Annabeth spoke sheepishly.

Just as they thought he wouldn't reply he spoke, "You're in Little Wood." The man spoke quickly before hurrying off leaving Jack and Annabeth to stare after him curiously.

"I've never heard of Little Wood before." Annabeth spoke looking at Jack. Another couple walked by hurriedly, Jack nudged Annabeth gesturing for her to ask them. Doing so the twelve year approached the couple Jack following her at a distance. "Um hi." Annabeth said gaining the couple's attention, looking at them now made Jack think that they hadn't slept in years, their tired eyes barely able to remain open and yet they were completely alert. "Can you tell me how far it is to Burgess? Annabeth asked politely ignoring the stares the couple was giving her.

"It's about a day's walk." The man said, "That way." He pointed the direction of a worn road. Annabeth looked at it smiling before turning back to the couple, about to thank them Annabeth was surprised to learn that they were gone. Looking about she spotted them half way down the street hurrying along in the same manner as the man from before.

"Well that was rude." Jack stated as he looked about the village, "Everyone must be turning in early." He said looking at the street's that was quickly emptying.

"Maybe we can spend the night in the Inn." Annabeth said before walking down the street, Jack shrugged and followed the girl. Opening the heavy wooden door Annabeth peaked inside, spotting the check-in desk she hurried on over. The tall man noticed her and his relaxed yet sleepy demeanour changed abruptly into a one of panic and fear.

Before she could even open her mouth to speak he spoke, "I'm sorry but we don't have any available rooms." Jack scoffed as he looked at Annabeth with a face suggesting that the man before them was crazy.

Annabeth shuffled on her feet for a second before sparing a glance at Jack who's gaze was now fixated on the wall of keys behind the man. "If you don't have any rooms, then why do you have all the keys?" She asked unsure as to why she was snapping so suddenly at an Inn keeper.

"They're, they're just spare keys." He said, Jack sighed his own patience wearing thin, he couldn't understand why this town was being so rude to a little girl, surely they weren't blind to how desperate she was. Annabeth was about to speak before the man came out from behind the counter and began ushering Annabeth out the door, "I'm sorry miss, but really there are no rooms available." He said closing the door leaving Annabeth stuck outside as night once more cloaked everything in darkness.

Annabeth didn't like the creepy feeling the night brought to this town, everything was darker than what was possible, alleys looked endless and the lights did nothing to help sooth away her fears as the light caused the shadows to become darker.

"It looks like we'll be sleeping outside … again." Annabeth sighed as she looked for a place to curl of for the night. Jack followed her his anger for the Inn keeper melting slightly as he heard Annabeth's voice tremble slightly.

"Well at least we know where we're headed in the morning." Jack said hoping to lighten the mood, Annabeth only nodded as she sat at the mouth of an alleyway, pulling both hers and Jack's cloak tighter around her shivering form Annabeth rested against the small empty boxes.

Jack continued to sulk as he sat nearby watching over Annabeth as she tried to sleep, he wasn't sure why but there was something about the village that unnerved him. Another hour passed and the village was fast asleep, he watched as Annabeth shivered slightly but otherwise continued trying to sleep.

Bored Jack began to fiddle with his staff the temptation of sleep still not present, if anything Jack believed that falling asleep here was a bad idea, he just wished he knew why.

Something moved in the corner of his eye putting Jack back on full alert, up and standing he held his staff ready to fend off anything that would harm Annabeth. Nothing approached however causing Jack to doubt that he even saw something, going back to sit down his attention was once again focused on something just out of his line of vision. Scanning the street Jack looked for any signs, finding none he looked back at Annabeth her breathing beginning to even out signalling that she had finally fallen asleep.

Scouting the street for something Jack was annoyed to learn that there was nothing to find, walking back towards Annabeth he was stopped by a strange sight. Peaking through a window at a sleeping child Jack was surprised to see that the golden sand he often seen floating around Annabeth's head at night replaced by black sand. The child in question stirred restlessly in bed but showed no signs of waking as the images continued to haunt him.

Moving to another window Jack found a similar black sand swirling around a girl's head, she looked to be no older than Annabeth. The sand image above her was of a sand image of her running, what she was running from Jack didn't know but judging by how she was as restless as the last child he guessed that they were having nightmares. Wanting to get back to Annabeth to see if his thoughts were right he was surprised to learn that she too hand black sand swirling around her head, her face stained with tears as she struggled in her sleep, the black image above her taking the form of her and her father, Annabeth looked like she was trying to get away and go back.

Deciding that this dream was doing more harm than good he shook her shoulder wanting to wake her, when she did not come to Jack shook her a little harder before whispering her name softly. Slowly her red teary eyes fluttered open as she looked at Jack. Her sad face instantly became happy at the sight of him, she quickly embraced the winter teen before her in a breath taking hug.

"Annabeth." Jack wheezed, "Annabeth." He tried again as she loosened her grip, "We need to leave." Annabeth looked at him questioningly, "Please Annabeth just trust me, something's not right here."

"We can't." Annabeth replied, "If we leave we'll perish in the forest. We barely made it here." Annabeth said, "It's more than a day's journey home Jack." Annabeth spoke sadly.

"I know but we **have** to leave, and soon." Jack urged back. Annabeth sighed. "There really is something evil here. Staying will only make us a target." Jack said showing his concern for Annabeth.

Annabeth moved to comfort him, "I don't fear anything as long as you're here Jack." She said, smiling as her words sank in. Jack was shocked, he had not expected Annabeth to say something like that to him, he was in fact expecting her to protest a bit more on how ludicrous he must sound wanting to leave with little chance of surviving in the forest. Yet with that statement Jack was touched, he had no idea just how much Annabeth truly admired him.

Still dumbfounded Jack found himself asking a stupid question, "Why?"

"Because…" Annabeth paused for a moment as she though of her response, she wanted to say; 'Because you're my brother.' But she knew that that wouldn't go down well with Jack, instead she said, "Because you're my best friend."

Jack doubted Annabeth's words despite believing himself that they were best friends but the look in Annabeth's eye made Jack think that she wanted to say something else something stronger than best friends. Siblings perhaps?

He would have pushed the topic had the pained look on Annabeth's face told him not to when she had said friends. Shaking his head he got back to the original topic, "Annabeth, we really, really need to leave." Jack pleaded his voice sounding more urgent this time, he was so close to get on his knees and beg, he wanted her to be safe and he knew that staying wouldn't be safe, at least not for Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed, "Fine but we'll need food. I'd rather not almost starve to death again." She smiled grimly as Jack pulled her to her feet.

"Anything if it means that we can leave." He smiled before looking about for a place to find food. Not too far down the street was a bakery, thinking it would be easier than any other place or just as difficult, Jack headed towards it, Annabeth following silently behind.

Peaking through a window Jack saw an empty shop, many items of food still on display, looking about Jack spotted a door leading into the back of the shop. Smiling he went towards it calling upon the powers in the staff he tapped it against the door hinges before pushing the door effortlessly open.

Looking at Annabeth with a reassuring smile he walked into the bakery, Annabeth followed trying not to touch anything as she didn't want to wake anyone. The law was very strict when it came to stealing.

Noticing a sack lying on a table Jack picked it up happy to find it sturdy enough to carry a lot of food. Looking around the kitchen for any scraps he was disappointed to learn that there was nothing to salvage. Shrugging off the thought he went to the front half of the store and looked at the shelves filled with slowly hardening bread and rolls.

Well he had checked for things that wouldn't be missed but it seems that the baker had thrown out all the scraps of burnt unusable bread. It only meant that Jack was forced to help himself to all the items he could lay his hands on in the front of the shop.

Annabeth stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen her gut was knotting itself unpleasantly at the knowledge that she was doing nothing while Jack was taking full loafs of bread from the shelves. She watched as he put three loafs into the sack along with five bread rolls; a couple of tea cakes and some hot cross buns as well. He quickly moved onto the sweet section past the counter.

Annabeth grasped her hair, her gut clenching tightly as he went after more food, surely he had already taken enough for one day. It was official Annabeth was not coming back to this town, they'd connect her to this robbery easily. She suddenly began to worry as she had asked the couple for directions to her home village. Her head began spinning if her parents ever found out that she had helped steal this much food. Well Annabeth knew already that she could say goodbye to being let outside for a whole month at least, she'd probably be escorted everywhere from then on, and she wouldn't be able to go shopping without someone eyeing her suspiciously. The thought of the baker forcing her parents to pay for all the food that they took loomed over her, it made her wonder if he'd make her pay for the damage Jack did to the door.

Annabeth shuddered would they think that she was a witch, after all the ice was still lingering on the hinges and frost patterns were creeping across the rest of the wood. The room was now spinning, not only was she now going to be branded as a thief but a witch.

In her panicking trance like state she never noticed as Jack filled the bag with several sweet items from the front of the shop, he moved onto the savoury section next placing as many pasties as possible into the now full sack. He turned to leave the shop and was shocked to see Annabeth looking ready to pass out, the brown haired girl was leaning heavily against the doorframe for support her eyes no longer aware of her surroundings.

Shaking her shoulder Jack snapped Annabeth back to reality, she face turning to an annoyed frown as she just gestured for them to leave the bakery. "What about water?" Jack whispered to Annabeth. Annabeth stopped walking towards the door, she had forgotten about that, shuffling her feet she shrugged at Jack.

Looking at the tables and counter tops around the kitchen Jack spotted what he was looking for, two water sacks sat empty nearby on one of the counter tops, filling them in the bucket of clean water also nearby Jack slung them over his shoulder along with the sack off food. "Okay lets get going." Jack smiled, Annabeth nodded her head as she tried to ignore her uneasy gut.

Back on the main street they looked at the road they were to headed down. Taking a calming breath Annabeth held Jack's hand tightly as the creepy uneasy feeling from early made itself know once more. Suddenly she was more than thankful that they were leaving this village. Heading down the road they were unaware of their silent follower.


	15. Chapter 14 - Part 1: Nightmares

**Hi everyone :D So I wanted to start off by saying sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. I also want to thank everyone who's review, faved and watching this :D I have also uploaded a new poll on my proflie asking what story you want me to post next :D**

**Reviews:**

**Guest 1: Lol since you asked so nicely here you go :D**

**Guest 2: :D lol**

**Lokithenightfury: Oh no :( I hate it when the internet goes down so yes I can imagine the horror. Aww don't feel bad :) there's still plenty of chapters left to update :)**

**All: Enjoy XD**

Chapter 14 - Part 1: Nightmares

She had literally looked everywhere, in every hiding place in every house, anywhere a twelve year old could possibly go. She checked the forest at least until a mile in, not costumed to searching through the woodland without her husband beside her. Now though she had many of her friends husbands with her as she searched for her daughter, stomaching her fear of never finding the girl she took a calming deep breath before calling out her daughter's name for what felt like the thousandth time that day. It was taking everything she had not to break down then and there, her throat was becoming sore from the constant yelling and being choked up with tears didn't help either.

The lanterns light flicked slightly as it swayed with her pace its glow casting shadows far and wide as day turned to night. She called out again and was once more replied with unnerving silence.

"Where are you Annabeth." Claire whispered, her eyes cast upon the ground she saw something that she guessed didn't look right on a tree. Having fallen to the back of the group she slowed to a stop before the tree, brushing away the snow the small scratch was revealed to be a large gash out of the wood. Broken wood stuck out at almost every angle, brushing her gloved fingers along the dead wood she noticed that the groove resembled a sled mark in the snow. Her eyes drifted from the tree to the bumps in the snow curiously she set the lantern down before beginning to dig away at the snow. Claire gasped upon learning that her suspicion was correct, stuck into the snow was several pieces of shrapnel of wood from the sled Annabeth had left home with earlier.

Claire barely registered her hearts acceleration as she began to dig furiously at the snow. Her breathing came out in heavy pants as she continued to dig praying from some miracle that her daughter was alive.

The others had stopped not to far away when they mistook Claire's frantic breathing for crying, they were about to comfort her but upon seeing that she was digging in the snow they joined in believing that she had found something.

"Please…" Claire begged mostly to herself, "Please…" She whispered. She had wanted to add 'be alive' but she couldn't get the words to form in her mouth.

* * *

Annabeth wasn't sure how long they had been walking, it could have been hours or it could have been minutes all she knew was that it was dark, it was cold and she was overdue for sleep. Her feet had begun hurting again and due to her slow pace Jack offered once again to carry her, she didn't object being too tired to protest.

Jack had urged her several times now to go to sleep and he'd wake her if anything came up, she was more than eager to fall asleep but something wasn't right and she dared to fall asleep in case her nightmares came back.

Twisting back slightly Annabeth only saw the dark shadowed path they had just walked down, Annabeth sighed, sleep threatening to pull her into the unconscious world of dreams. Shaking her head Annabeth continued to fight off the tiredness, with every passing minute Annabeth grew more and more paranoid. She felt like they were being watched, though by what Annabeth wanted to remain unknown.

Believing that she was just paranoid from being so sleepy Annabeth rested against Jack once again. Annoyed at her body constantly fighting to sleep Annabeth shifted slightly before tapping Jack signalling that she wanted down.

The winter teen silently obliged and set Annabeth on the ground before they continued to walk, just like Annabeth, Jack was fighting to stay awake though coping far better than the twelve year old. Using the staff to light the way Jack guided them in the direction of Annabeth's home, surely it wouldn't be so hard this time after all, all they had to do was follow the road.

More hours passed slowly, Jack found himself to be walking at what felt like a turtle's pace, Annabeth sadly was barely awake every step was slower than the last every movement was done with most of her concentration. Looking to the sky Jack noticed that dawn would soon be upon them. Jack sighed, "Lets rest." he said kneeling down slightly so Annabeth can climb off him.

Sitting off to the side of the road while leaning against one of the many trees it didn't take long until Annabeth fell asleep. Jack smiled thankful that his friend was finally resting he was becoming worried as she struggled to remain awake. Seeing as it would be a few hours before the sun was above the horizon Jack decided to rest his eyes while, it was still dark enough to fall asleep and being up all night was beginning to take it's toll on the immortal.

By the time the sun had rose brightening the sky and banishing the darkness both Annabeth and Jack had been consumed in the realm of sleep.

_She was back at the edge of the lake and already Annabeth was scared, looking out to the middle of the lake she saw her brother kneeling on the middle of the ice, curious she went to him. Slipping slightly as she tried to find her balance to move across the ice without falling on her face._

_Having finally reached her brother she noticed that he was dripping wet, from his hair falling flat against his head to his clothes sticking to his skin and beginning to freeze where they touched the ice._

_"Jack?" Annabeth asked getting closer with each wobbly step. He didn't reply Annabeth briefly wondered if she had even been heard. "Jack?" She repeated slightly louder hoping to catch his attention, still nothing._

_Now right behind him she moved to see his face it gleamed slightly as the afternoon Sun reflected off the icy water coating his skin, though hard to spot Annabeth picked up on the faint traits of teary eyes. Jack had been crying._

_"Jack?" She asked her voice hinting at both her curiosity and her worry. Feeling the need to comfort him she reached out to hold his shoulder. She was more than surprised when her hand went through him. "Jack?" Annabeth asked now with more worry._

_Jack remained oblivious to his sister as he continued to stare at the floor before him. Annabeth looked down to her feet where she was standing and for the first time realised that the ice was thin and already cracked, a small hole between them._

_Annabeth also noticed the staff that he now carried was in his hands, his fists wrapped tightly around the wood like his life depended on it. A small piece of fabric was caught on the side where some of the wood had splintered._

_Having been about to inspect the fabric on the staff Annabeth was taken by surprise as the ice gave way sending her into the icy waters below. She had barely gotten Jack's name out before she was submerged, slowly despite her thrashing and attempts to swim, Annabeth sank towards the bottom of the lake._

_Her lungs began to hurt so she was unable to take in any air, looking up as she floated down she watched as her brother began to cry again, seconds later he was pulled from her view through the ice._

_"Jack!" Annabeth called out forgetting that doing so would only cut off the rest of her breathing ability. Annabeth suddenly found herself drowning, with new determination to be with her brother Annabeth tried weakly to get back to the surface, unaware that she was trying to call for her brother. In seconds Annabeth found herself choking as she swayed in the water that wouldn't let her move._

_Her last thoughts before she lost conscious was how her brother stared to where she was and yet without even trying he looked like he had already lost, like had had failed someone who had meant the world to him._

"Annabeth!" Jack called shaking the twelve year old before him. Jack had been woken by Annabeth's screams before she started to claw away weakly at the air around her. What worried him most however was when she made sounds like she was choking, he had tried her wake her up faster after that.

Slowly Annabeth was brought back to the waking world as she took in the air she had stopped trying to breath. Jack sighed as he pulled Annabeth into a hug for now the two concentrated on regaining their breaths.

While holding Annabeth close Jack gently tried to reassure Annabeth that everything was fine, he wanted to question Annabeth about the nightmare and why she kept saying his name but something told him that it was best to just comfort her for now.

Annabeth stood up and quickly wiped away a few stray tears looking at the road they were following she spoke, "Should we get going?" Jack nodded now standing, picking up the bag and his staff they continued their journey home.

It had only been five minutes but Jack was bored of the silence deciding to break it he asked. "You okay?" Looking at Annabeth who had her eyes cast upon the floor as they walked.

"Fine." Annabeth replied her pace quickening slightly. Jack sighed, it was going to be one of those days. Shaking his head he stepped up his pace slightly easily catching up to Annabeth.


	16. Chapter 14 - Part 2: Fear

**I am so, so sorry that I've posted this late D: but I honestly couldn't upload it yesterday due to an annoying writers block on my part. I have basically had to rewrite chapter 15 as it was not going anything like the plot intended, normally I'd leave it and go with the flow but in this case it kinda had to be written the way it was originally intended. So again I'm sorry that this is late but to make up for it I will be posting another chapter this weekend :D**

**On the upside how many people were waiting for this to happen? :D Hope everyone enjoys :D Also quick question do you think Jack Frost is in character? And for anyone interested I've put a poll on my profile asking which fandom fanfic I should post next :D Thank you to the people who have already voted I'll be keeping this one up until the last two chapters of this story :D Thank you everyone who has reviewed, faved and alerted this story :D they're great motivation :D**

Chapter 14 - Part 2: Fear

She was ignoring him that much was clear, ever since that nightmare Annabeth had barley talked to him. Many times Jack wanted to ask if she was alright he wanted to be able to comfort her but every time he tried she would either not notice him talking for being deep in thought or she would suddenly become angry and distance herself from him.

Now sitting at the side of the road eating some of the food they had taken earlier Jack began to try and think of a way to get Annabeth to talk to him, without the sudden mood swing. Annabeth sat eating the bread she'd been given at a slow pace her eyes showing her to be in deep thought once more as she stared at the ground.

Jack cleared his throat hoping to get her attention when it didn't he tried nudging her a little, Annabeth looked at him slightly startled before she went back to looking at the floor when Jack didn't speak.

Taking a breath he spoke hoping Annabeth was paying attention as he didn't feel like repeating himself, "Annabeth." He waited for her to acknowledge that he had spoken which she did by tilting her head slightly. "Whatever's the matter I'm sure we can sort it out." He smiled slightly before sighing when she continued to be silent, "But I need you to talk to me Annabeth." He added sadly, "I want to help, but I don't know how if you don't say anything." Annabeth remained silent as she thought about what Jack was saying, she wanted to tell him but then she would have to explain the situation with her brother and that could lead to two endings, one Jack would believe that she had a brother named Jack or two he would learn that he is her brother.

* * *

Claire and the group had dug up much of the snow only to find mud and all the pieces that made up a broken sledge, in a way she was happy to learn that her children had not met such a grim end, but at the same time she was worried for it meant that they were wondering around the woods and Claire didn't need to be reminded how hard it would be to survive long enough to find a village. Winter made it harder due to the fact that the temperatures drop dramatically during the night, the more Claire thought about her children's situation the more stressed she became if it weren't for the fact that the group were helping her search for them while knowing where they were themselves she would be running off to find them despite that she would have no idea of which direction to go in.

Fortunately she didn't have the choice of picking a direction for everything looked too much alike for Claire's taste, instead her best friend's husband Anthony had opted to try the closest village from there's which meant a day's trip for all of them.

It was around morning when they arrived and already Claire didn't like the village everyone looked restless and stared at them as the walked through the streets. Spotting a young couple Claire walked over to them, "Have you seen my daughter?" She asked, the couple shared a glance at her but didn't reply possibly waiting for a description of some kind. "She about this tall," Claire gestured with her hand, "Has brown hair, brown eyes, cloak and dress." She added, the couple shared another glance.

"I believe so." The woman said, "She was asking about how to get home. We told her that it's a day's walk in that direction." The woman pointed to the road behind them. "We didn't see her after that." Claire nodded a thank you to the couple before heading back to her group.

"Well?" One of the men asked.

"I think she's headed home." Claire replied looking at the road, as they made their way to the inn in hopes of getting some rest Claire noticed something odd as she passed a bakery. The full and organised shelves and displays were not full at all, many items appeared to be missing, not only that but the baker was throwing a fit yelling something about vandals and thieves. Claire would have thought nothing of it as no village is without its vandals or thieves, but something caught her eyes as it reflected in the morning light, steadily melting on the wooden shop floor was a thin layer of ice. Claire smiled slightly at least now she knew they had been here.

* * *

Jack had finally been able to ask Annabeth about her nightmare though he now regretted bringing the topic up as Annabeth had once again fallen quiet, trying to calm the atmosphere he had given Annabeth one of the few treats. He hadn't been expecting her reply to his question of her nightmare to be so painful, but then again nightmares always knew how to make a horrible situation worse and now because of his curiosity they were sat in silence trying not to think about the news of Annabeth's brother.

The sun was now above the horizon which meant that they would hopefully be back home by nightfall. Annabeth gave a soft yawn as she rubbed her eyes having only had an hour or so of sleep Jack wasn't surprised that she was tired he himself was fighting back the urge to fall asleep having been woken not long ago by Annabeth's screaming.

Despite wanting to get home Jack found himself leaning further against the tree before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, he just hoped Annabeth would wake him before he slept the whole day away. Annabeth noticed that Jack was falling asleep decided to join him leaning against her brother she allowed herself to drift off as well she only prayed that she didn't have another nightmare.

_Jack already didn't like this not because the atmosphere was foreboding or the fact that there was little light, but because Annabeth was no where near him. He was alone in the middle of the forest with no idea where he was or where Annabeth was. Gripping the staff tighter he decided to look for her, casting the eerie blue glow from before he used it to light the darkness ignoring that the shadows seemed to solidify around him._

_A loud snap from behind cause Jack to spin around quickly his grip tightening on his staff should he need to use it as a weapon, having not been watching where he was going his heel tripped over a root sending him down a bank. Landing with a thud at the bottom Jack mentally scolded himself before taking in his surroundings, he was at a lake._

_On the lake was a teenage boy almost identical to himself, the resemblance was slightly unnerving as Jack took in the teens appearance, brown hair, eyes and clothes. For a moment Jack wondered if the boy before him was Annabeth's brother the hair and eyes were exactly alike._

_Walking across the ice Jack stopped by Annabeth's brother who was kneeling on the lake's cold frozen surface. Jack reached out a hand to comfort him but was shocked to see it go through the teen instead._

_Jack was snapped back to reality as a soft tapping echoed around him, looking about he was confused when he couldn't find a source, that was until he looked down. On instinct Jack was against the ice trying to claw away at it below him he could see Annabeth's small form swaying in the water as she tapped away at the ice that separated them._

Startled awake Jack looked to see Annabeth sleeping besides him as she mumbled quietly to herself, with a calming breath Jack was thankful it had only been a dream. It didn't take long until Jack realised that he wasn't the only on to suffer from a nightmare as Annabeth began to call out for him. Doing what he had the first time he began to try and wake the sleeping twelve year old.

_Annabeth stretched as she woke before becoming alert that she had slept the day away and was now in the forest in the dark, her heart began to beat slightly faster as she looked around. The moon shone above her and yet due clouds not much could be seen even the snow covered ground was dark the moons light seemingly not bright enough to reflect off the snow._

_Turning slowly Annabeth noticed that something was wrong, Jack who had been next to her when she had fallen asleep was no gone, slightly panicked she began searching for him. Finding nothing she started walking in the direction of home hoping that Jack had also headed this way._

_Despite her attempts she couldn't find Jack or her way home, it had felt she'd been wondering the forest for hours searching, a shuffle from the side had her wondering however if she had finally managed to find her friend._

_Before she could even step towards the shadowy bush a wolf appeared from nearby, it yellow eyes watching her as she stood frozen in fear at the large animal before her. A gold light suddenly began shinning from behind causing the wolf to growl, it stepped back for a second as it readied itself to lunge. Something told Annabeth to move and she complied turning swiftly she headed for the golden light behind her._

_As she ran towards it her fear of the creature behind slowly faded or at least that was until something grabbed her causing her to scream._

Annabeth continued to struggle as something held her tightly, opening her eyes Annabeth found Jack holding her in a hug as he tried to calm her. Hugging back just as tightly she allowed a few stray tears to escape, "Don't leave me." Annabeth whispered, Jack didn't reply as he continued to try and soothe her. "I don't want to loose you again." Annabeth continued, confusing Jack slightly, "Please," she begged, "I don't want to loose my brother again."

Jack silently wondering if she was actually talking to him or if she was still asleep somehow, but looking at her eyes he noticed that Annabeth wasn't asleep and that she truly believed that she was talking to her brother. "I'm not your brother." Jack stated though despite saying the truth he felt awful as Annabeth began to weep louder. Annabeth shook her head in protest unaware that she was actually awake and confessing the truth about her brother.


	17. Chapter 14 - Part 3: Brother

**AN: Wow this has to be one of my shortest chapters yet lol on the other hand I did say that I was going to update this weekend :D so enjoy :D**

Chapter 14 - Part 3: Brother

They hadn't said anything for over a minute Jack had tried to soothe Annabeth but she wasn't listening and only continued to cry, thankfully her tears were beginning to subside. Seeing as Jack was about to say something Annabeth quickly spoke hoping to clear up this confusion. "Tell me that you don't see the similarities between you and my brother." Annabeth said still believing that this was a dream and she had yet to wake up.

"I've never met your brother. So I wouldn't know how similar we are." Jack replied.

"He had brown hair and eyes, and wore what you're wearing." Annabeth said gesturing to his attire.

"I don't have brown hair or brown eyes." Jack replied getting tired of the subject, "As for the clothing many people wear brown everyone looks practically the same."

Annabeth sighed sadly, "What do you remember before a few weeks ago?" she asked changing the subject.

Jack shrugged. "Nothing. Why?"

"Because a few weeks ago I lost my brother to a horrible incident." She took a breath before continuing, "We were skating when the ice began to crack from under me… Jack had tried to make the situation bearable by turning it into a game of hopscotch, he had managed to pick up a stick…" Annabeth's eyes trailed to Jack's staff. "And used it to pull me away from the thin ice when I got close enough to him. The sudden action sent us both flying across the ice, I landed where Jack had been and he landed where I was on the thin ice. Before I knew it he was plunged into the water and all I did was call after him, I stayed by the hole watching and hoping that he would somehow be able to pull himself back up to the surface. He never showed." Jack had began to find the floor interesting half way through Annabeth's speech he didn't want to see the pain in her eyes if it felt anything like the one in his heart. Annabeth was also studying the grass beneath them, she was scared to see what Jack's expression would be after this. "I don't remember how long I sat on the ice for only that my father had pulled me away before I told him what happened. I'm surprised he understood me with all my crying I guess the fact that I wouldn't look away from the lake also helped him piece together what he could understand.

"I don't know how or why but I believe he was revived, though why you have white hair and blue eyes I don't know but…" Annabeth trailed off.

Jack's head snapped up, this was where she had been leading to. "Annabeth I know how you must be feeling but what you're suggesting isn't possible." Before he continue Annabeth did.

"But surely it has to make some sense!" Annabeth almost yelled, "He disappears a few weeks ago and you appeared a few weeks ago with, no memory of anything before that. Also might I add that I first met you in the woods by the lake."

"It's probably just a coincidence." He suggested.

"I wish you could remember Jack. I wish you remembered all the fun we used to have, how you always played pranks on people, how we could never be separated for long. It saddens me to be with you and have fun like we always do and yet you have no memory of it." Annabeth felt tears swell in her eyes again but did nothing to hide them as she continued, "I want my brother back! I want you to be able to remember me, I want to feel the warmth of your touch when we embrace, to hear you're voice that assures me everything's okay not as my friend but as my brother. I miss you Jack." Annabeth said as she hung her head in defeat.

"It overjoyed me to see you again, and despite that you don't remember or that you act like a friend and not a brother, I still love and cherish you, and there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. You are my best friend Jack, so memory or not I will continue to love you as though nothing has ever changed. I will believe in you for the rest of my life, because all you have done for me is protect, believe and love me." Annabeth looked up to see Jack looking at her a faint smile on his face, "I couldn't have asked for a better brother," she said moving to hug Jack once again.

Jack didn't know what to say everything inside him was screaming that this was true but it didn't make sense, deciding that it would be best not to try and make sense, he let himself believe what Annabeth was saying, the more he did the more it felt right and the more he was touched to hear what Annabeth thought about him. Better yet he was still

delighted to learn that he had a sister.

Apparently Annabeth wasn't done as she continued her voice quiet as she buried her face in his chest, "I'm sorry I'm the reason you died." Jack's heart nearly stopped as her words reached his ears. Annabeth blamed herself for his death, Jack was shocked to say the least.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Jack said, though he was just as surprised as Annabeth when the words had been spoken without him even thinking. "You weren't the ice that broke when I saved you, you weren't the cold water that made me drown. You are my sister who had a near death experience and witnessed one happen to someone she cared so deeply about. There is nothing that can change the outcome of that situation but…" Jack said lifting Annabeth's chin to look at him, "And I know I don't remember anything, but I wouldn't change anything. I would gladly risk my life to save yours any day. So if you say I'm your brother…" Jack smiled hugging Annabeth tightly, "Then I'll believe you after all you've never been wrong before and you don't seem like the type of person to lie. That and it's great to know that I have a sister." He laughed at the end as he crushed Annabeth in a hug while tickling her, causing her to giggle.


	18. AN: (Ignore)

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry if you thought that this would be a chapter/update sadly it's not. Due to some difficulties I'm having some problems with one of the chapters which mean I am unable to upload it, I had mean to load it either Thursday or today (Friday) but the problem isn't shifting.**

**I am currently aiming at getting the next chapter up along with chapter 18 as an apology for my lateness.**

**My profile message incase you haven't read it: Updates for Believe should be done for this weekend to make up for me missing Wednesday 5th's update. This will be two chapters as due to some difficulties I haven't been able to update as of yet. I apologise for the delay but hopefully it will be up soon.**


	19. Chapter 14 - Part 4: Just A Blur

**At last! Finally I'm able to update! :D I am so sorry that it took this long but hopefully we wont have to wait as long for the next one. Speaking of which chapter 18 might be posted this weekend but as it's Mothers Day tomorrow I'm going to be busy. There will definatly be a chapter up next wednesday (13th March). Hope you all enjoy :D**

Chapter 14 - Part 4: Just A Blur

Deciding that they needed to continue their journey in order to make it back before dark Jack got ready to start walking again, Annabeth stood still smiling as she began to follow the white haired teen.

The silence between them was suddenly disturbed as Annabeth tripped, sending her crashing to the ground with a startled cry, Jack would have laughed had he not seen the pained expression on her face. "You okay?" He asked crouching beside her.

Stiffly nodding Annabeth looked at her hands the grazed skin now red with a few places starting to bleed. Her nodding turned to shaking as she took in her pained hands, it was then that she realised that she had just told Jack about his true identity. She realised that she hadn't been asleep like she first believed but was instead awake, angry at herself for not realising this sooner began to show on her face.

Pushing herself onto her feet with her brothers help she noticed that the leg which had tripped over the half buried root had been badly scraped, like her hands, it too was lightly bleeding.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked while observing Annabeth's sudden hostile behaviour, he slightly feared that it was going to be like the situation with the nightmare again.

Options on what to say ran through Annabeth's mind, a part of her wanted to keep quiet while the other didn't. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about her worries but it seemed silly to think like that considering that Jack was her best friend, and now he knew they were related.

With a sigh she spoke, "I was just thinking…" she paused as she thought about how to say her next words, "about you…and how you're probably going to out live our family."

Jack was surprised Annabeth considered him to be immortal, that itself would have been amazing news but considering how his sister had sounded sad about it made him realise, if he truly were immortal then he would indeed outlive their father, their mother and even Annabeth herself. For a moment Jack wondered why a twelve year old would even think about such a depressing topic but upon remembering what she had said about his death, he guessed that some depressing things would have crossed her mind while she was grieving.

Shaking away the sad thoughts Jack tried to lighten the mood after all he didn't want to walk home miserable, "Tell you what, how about we put this immortal stuff to the side so that we can focus on the now. We can deal with that sad stuff later." Jack laughed lightly.

It was then Jack noticed how Annabeth was favouring one leg over the other, looking at the small wound it appeared as though the blood had stopped. He looked at Annabeth before moving to tend to the injury, grabbing some nearby snow he rubbed it slightly to make it melt before lightly cleaning the grazed skin. Standing back to his normal height he repeated the process on Annabeth's hands her skin warm under his cold touch.

Annabeth welcomed Jack's freezing touch on her hands, it was helping ease the pain slightly to which she was thankful. The burning feeling began to fade, she smiled at Jack, silently thanking him, before trying to walk only to wince slightly at the pain in her leg. Cuts and scrapes normally didn't bother the twelve year old, but considering not many of them were on her knees or gave the feeling like a chunk of her leg was missing she deemed this wound slightly more troublesome than all the others.

Jack had noticed Annabeth wince at the pain, he knew it would fade eventually but for the new few minutes he was positive Annabeth was going to be aggravated by it. Supporting most of his sister's weight as he helped her slowly hop along the roadside, as something clicked in his mind a smile lit up his face.

"How about something to pass the time?" Jack asked looking at Annabeth, the girl in question stared up at him questioningly. "How about a challenge…" He thought for a moment before he smiled again, "Who ever can hop the longest wins one of the cakes." he waited for a reply.

"Two cakes." Annabeth said a smile on her face as well.

Jack nodded, "Alright two cakes." he laughed.

"What's the rules?"

"You can only hop on one leg and can not change to the other. You also can not push the other competitors and make them fall over, because that's cheating." He tickled Annabeth having explained the second rule.

"Are we allowed to rest on any trees?"

Jack thought about the question for a moment, on the one hand it didn't seem fair as it meant that they would be enable to endure hoping longer. But on the upside it meant that they would cover more ground in order to get home. "Sure I don't see why not."

"Does that include your staff?"

Jack laughed slightly, "Since when is my staff a tree?" he asked holding it out for inspection.

Annabeth giggled. "Well it's tall enough. Maybe it was once a sapling."

Jack laughed again. "Well it's not any more so I think we're safe to call it a staff and not a branch or a tree."

"What about a twig?" Annabeth asked, "I mean it's thin enough right." she laughed slightly at Jack's confused expression.

"It's not a twig." Jack laughed with a slight shake of his head.

"Whatever you say dear brother." Annabeth replied causing Jack to smile at the new title.


	20. Chapter 15: Home

**Okay so I've changed the titles on several chapters because technically they were all meant to be one chapter but sadly I had to post them in parts due to complications. Also I'm so, so sorry that it's taken over a month to update I honestly didn't expect to take so long to update D: but like I said I kept to my word and posted it this Easter :D granted the half term is just about over as it's the day before most people go back to school/college. Good news, this chapter is now three/four pages long instead of the one/two pages that's made up the past four chapters :) which means that chapter 14 would be about 5/6 pages long. Moving on: Updates will be every other weekend some may sadly take longer to update than others :(. I would like to thank everyone for being patient and I hope you enjoy the chapter :D.**

**Reviews:**

**Your Fan: I apologise for not replying to you sooner, but it's hard when there's no reply button. On a happier note :D; Aww thank you :D I'm sorry that I gave that impression but I wont be ending this story any time soon, it may however have slow updates D: Hope you enjoy this next chapter :D**

Chapter 15: Home

Annabeth had found herself in the lead of their little game, as Jack expected the pain in her leg was forgotten. Turning slightly she watched as Jack hopped behind her slowly catching up to the twelve year old, Annabeth giggled before having to catch her balance from standing still on one leg.

Jack was surprised to see how far they had gotten he slightly wished he tried something like this sooner it would have made their journey fly by. Looking up from his feet he saw Annabeth watching him, smiling in return he chuckled slightly as she wobbled before hopping off again still in the lead.

It didn't take long for the winter teen to catch up, he would have even overtaken had Annabeth not decided to cling to him. Their game came to a violent end however as they tripped sending them into the snow.

Annabeth sat up laughing, "So who won?" she asked looking at Jack who was brushing snow off his face.

"It's a tie?" He said not entirely sure, standing up he brushed off the loose snow before doing the same to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled. "Okay." Standing she dusted at the end of her dress, looking at the snow covered road and forest she sighed slightly. "How long will it take to get home?" She asked looking up at Jack.

Jack looked at the road before them before turning his attention to the sky the sun was hidden behind a thick layer of dark grey snow clouds leaving him clueless for the time of day. "Hopefully not too long." He replied in honesty, "We should make it back by nightfall though." he smiled.

Annabeth turned on her heels and began walking, "I can't wait to get home. Mom and Dad will be happy to see us." she spoke gently. "I miss them."

"They miss you too." Jack said walking up behind her, holding his sister's hand they continued down the road.

Their journey was continued in silence until Annabeth started giggling randomly, Jack cocked his head slightly as he looked at his sister's face for an explanation. Annabeth's smile grew causing Jack to become even more confused.

"What are you smiling about?" Jack asked a smile appearing on his face.

"I was just remembering the time when you had a bad case of the hiccups." She replied, Jack said nothing as he waited for her to continue. "Yeah, you were unfortunate enough to have them for a whole week." She laughed. "I don't remember much of what happened during that week except that you took forever to do something."

"What else have I done?" Jack inquired his curiosity peeked.

"Well a couple of years ago when all the adults were at the last town meeting you threw a skunk into the room." Annabeth laughed, "The town hall stunk for days and needless to say you were grounded. But you made all the children laugh." she smiled.

"Another time you mixed water with the milk. You claimed it was an accident but Mom banned you from helping in the kitchen for a month." Annabeth said.

Half an hour had passed without either of them noticing, peeking through the clouds the sun was past the midday point as the afternoon rolled on. Both were too busy talking and reminiscing about the past couple of years, Annabeth mostly spoke about how Jack had done something foolish or how he inspired the other children. Jack felt his heart tug lightly as it felt warmer than it had since he woke at the lake. He was enjoying the stories of how he would terrorise a few adults and chase animals only to be chased by a herd later on. It was fun to learn of all the fun he had and apparently caused on the more miserable days, such as a rainy night or foggy day when people barely left their homes.

Neither of them had noticed that their game of hopscotch had ended having once intended to keep playing. Too caught up in the stories the speed at which they had been travelling to get home was slowed from a fun energy filled game to a casual walk.

Claire and her group had headed to the local inn where they met a man she could only describe as rude. Like her daughter they to had been refused a room to rest, this however did not upset Claire. It was only due to the fact that she had overheard the man's comment about a young girl and how they acted alike.

Claire had instantly asked the inn keeper questions about her daughter and was more than angered to learn that she had been refused a room so late a night in a strange and creepy village. The inn keeper had little time to react before Claire began to speak her mind, not only had she deeply intimidated the man but the other staff had not dared to bother her as they rested in the inns living room.

Now she was awake and ready to seize the rest of the day, according to one of the men she was travelling with it was past noon and they were wanting to head off back home. Everyone wanting to be back home for noon the next day, this of course meant that they would have to spend the night in the forest. Claire was unfazed by this as she causally went on her way, the men however were somewhat cautious, she only guessed that it was because of the odd vibe that the village was giving off. Claire didn't care what challenge faced them ahead as nothing was going to stop her from getting home and seeing her children, that much she was sure.

"That's not all." Annabeth said between laughs. "You have succeeded in making every pet in the village scared of you, no dog or cat dares to come near you."

"And why's that?" Jack asked a large grin on his face, his face red from all the laughing he had been doing recently.

"Because during one of your prank wars with Thomas you put a cat in the village well. So that when Thomas pulled up the bucket to get water the cat dived out of the well drenching Thomas in the process. Only Thomas didn't pull the bucket up instead Mrs Greenly did when she was looking for her cat which was currently in the well, everyone thought there was a ghost in there with all the yowling it was doing." Annabeth giggled.

"So…" Jack said connecting the dots of the latest story. "Mrs Greenly got wet?" He finished.

Annabeth nodded biting her lip as she tried to contain her mirth. "As well as a few other people. Though everyone now refers to her cat as the fastest animal in the village, no one's ever seen a cat move so quick while being wet."

"So other than animals, and adults surely I've done something dramatic with the children of the village." Jack questioned.

"Well they weren't as funny as the pranks you pulled on all the older children and adults but in one case you did get a prank to effect not only the younger people but adults and teens too."

Jack tipped his head with curiosity and interest. "About a year ago you scared everyone with a story, it took us a whole week before we could start sleeping properly. You had said something about the Bogeyman, you did make it up to us by offering to play a lot of games." Annabeth said, Jack looked slightly surprised before laughing slightly.

"Huh, I never would thought myself as someone to encourage belief in someone so dark." Jack replied.

"That wasn't the only time you encouraged belief in the Bogeyman. You had pulled a prank on everyone excluding the adults. Now that I think about it, it is rather funny." Annabeth giggled. "You would steal shoes causing people to walk around without them." She laughed. "You had blamed the Bogeyman for stealing them as they _supposedly_ protected you from his evil deeds." Annabeth laughed again.

"I'm just surprised that within a fortnight even adults were believing your tale of the Bogeyman stealing shoes." Annabeth smiled as she turned to look at Jack who was laughing silently to himself. "It's amazing how it lasted until Autumn when everyone began finding their shoes in random places, though it's even more amazing at how you were able to hide everyone's shoes for so long."

Jack just smiled unsure of what to say, Annabeth had fallen quiet as well but not from the lack of stories to tell her brother instead she was looking at the small wooden settlement. Annabeth's face was soon covered in a wide grin as she took in the aspects of her village. All the houses neatly packed together with some children running about, though from this distance she couldn't identify them.

She easily spotted her house, the small wooden building just off from the cluster of other buildings. With the darkening sky it became harder to see, when they arrived in the village it's streets were almost completely empty. A couple of adults walked about not really paying attention to Annabeth as she walked towards her home.

Coming closer to their home Jack and Annabeth noticed that no light came from any of the windows. Thinking that they were in bed Annabeth gently pushed the front door open upon arriving. Stepping inside she noticed that the interior was just as cold as the evening air.

"Mom? Dad?" Annabeth called as she began checking the rooms. The kitchen was first but like the living room that they started in it too was empty and cold. Moving to her room then her brothers she found the same, finally opening her parents door she was saddened to learn that the house was empty.

She took in the small double bed, its quilts still neat as though no one had slept in it, the fireplace was just how it had been left a few days ago, several logs sat within waiting to burn and warm the room. Leaving her parents room she went back to the living room where Jack had made himself comfortable on the small sofa lining the wall. Like the fireplace in each bedroom the one in the living room was also built up but unused.

Jack looked up at hearing the floor groan as Annabeth walked towards him, he guessed by the small frown on her face that they were the only people in the house. Without saying a word Annabeth kneeled by the fireplace and began to light it, it took less than a minute for the wood to start burning. Content that it would now sustain itself she went to sit by Jack on the sofa.

Annabeth curled into herself as she rested against her brother her gaze fixated on the steadily growing flames in the fireplace. She could hardly feel the cold radiating from her brother when the fire grew to its peak. As Annabeth began to drift asleep Jack only held her close while he traced the grooves and frost upon his staff with his free hand.

Having grown bored of his staff he placed it aside before checking on his sister, the twelve year old looked peaceful in her sleep half of her warm from the fire the other cold from leaning against him. He would have left her be had she not shivered causing herself to shake violently against him. With a sigh he moved slightly making sure with each move not to wake her. Once free from the couch he went to one of the bedroom, he notified it as Annabeth's by simple worn fluffy bunny by the pillow. Scanning the room he noticed a thick furry blanket half stuffed into a chest, opening it he pulled it out before turning to leave the room. Stopping by the door Jack looked back at the bunny before picking it up with a sigh.

As he walked the short distance to the living room he studied the fluffy toy with a perplexed expression, he knew that many rabbits had patterns and markings on their fur but the markings on this one just seemed odd. At a dark shade of grey blue to contrast to the pale grey blue fur on the toy the markings seemed to resemble shapes.

Shaking his head he put the toy by Annabeth before wrapping the blanket around her before resuming his place on the couch. Jack relaxed when he checked to make sure he hadn't disturbed his sister. With a smile he leaned back into the soft fabric his thoughts wondering as time slowly passed by.


	21. Chapter 16: Trust

**Okay so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :D I would have had it published yesterday but I had only just finished adding the final touches around midnight and my sister who reads it over for errors was asleep by that time :)**

**Reviews:**

**Your Fan: I'm not sure what else to say other than ****_thank you_**** :D Speaking of being a real author one day I might actually be able to get one of my stories published (I only need to finish them first lol) I'm glad you love it and I hope the wait wasn't too long :D**

**ENJOY :D**

Chapter 16: Trust

Unaware that her children had made it home Claire began settling down for the night, resting against one of the trees with a blanket wrapped around her. The temperature had dropped rapidly as the sun had set, the sky was now dark grey beyond the bare branches and signs of snow were evident.

Despite being tired from her journey to the neighbouring village Claire could not sleep, she had guessed it to be from the freezing temperature and the fact that the snow was soaking the blanket she was sitting on. Yet another part had told her it was because she was still worried about Jack and Annabeth, she had watched as they left to go sledding that day much like the day they had went ice skating. She hadn't realised the similarities until the day was coming to an end and they had yet to return.

With her husband out in the woods doing who knew what she had went to her friends in panic, their husbands, after a sort conversation with their wives, had proposed to look for her daughter. Claire had been told to either go home or stay with her friends, she had ignored them and insisted that she would join them. Of course they all knew once Claire had made up her mind that there was no changing it, and ignoring her would only lead to a cold shoulder for the rest of the week.

If it was one thing Claire knew how to do best it was being persistent, which was why she now found herself falling asleep in the middle of a forest with her friends husbands most of which snored loudly, with a light snowfall worrying about the safety of her children who might by this time be close to home.

Claire sighed she hated this feeling of helplessness, she had been wondering the woods for hours hoping to find Annabeth and Jack, and yet her husband was not here to help her. She silently wondered what was so important that he had to leave for the forest so suddenly, she had seen him pack a lot of food and several blankets along with an absurd amount of weapons.

Morning had come fairly quickly and Claire had found herself half buried in snow, after dusting herself off and packed away her things, she and the group began their trek home. They arrived around lunch another light snowfall clouding her vision, after parting ways with the men she thanked each of them before she started for her own home at the opposite end of the village.

What she hadn't been expecting to see was her husband walking out of the trading centre a bag of food in one hand, a loaf of bread in the other which was half eaten as he walked out the door eating. Claire could hardly believe her eyes, walking over to her husband with renewed determination her sad thoughts on her children momentarily forgotten.

It seemed though that Claire wasn't the only one to be surprised as Albert turned at the sound of approaching footsteps to see his wife walk up to him. Though he was confused as to why she was coming from the other end of the village before he remember that some of her friends lived over that way. It didn't however to take him longer to realise something was wrong as his wife came closer.

"What's wrong?" Albert asked suddenly making Claire stop in her approach. She walked closer again only at a slower pace until she was next to him.

With a sigh she answered, "Annabeth is missing." Claire stated not sure if their daughter was home yet. Albert was suddenly more alert as he stared at her with a bewildered expression.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his daughter missing? It made no sense at all, not until he remember that winter demon that followed her everywhere. Glaring at nothing he silently blamed the winter spirit for his daughter's disappearance, about to comment on it he was stopped by his wife.

"I heading home, someone had told me they been approached by Annabeth asking which way our home was." Claire spoke as she started walking towards their house.

Albert was confused by the sounds of it Claire and Annabeth had left the village after all it was impossible to get lost in such a tiny residential area. "Where did you look for her?" Albert asked looking at his wife now.

"We searched the forest. Having noticed a sled trail leading into it we wondered about before happening upon a village. A local couple said that they had seen Annabeth and that she had asked which way our home was. They told her and she must have began heading home." Claire half smiled at the thought of her daughter being sensible enough to ask for directions, she knew well that Jack would keep her safe from anything the forest had to offer, after all he was different now.

"We?" Albert asked like it was the only part of the conversation he caught.

Claire nodded, "Myself and Katie's and Luann's husbands of course and a few others of our friends husbands had volunteered to help find Annabeth. I had insisted that I join them as I wasn't going to spend the last few days sitting in the house stressing over her absence." Claire responded, Albert nodded understanding he would do the same had it been someone else's child who had went missing. It was one of the many things that he liked about this village, everyone was close enough to help each other out no matter how odd the request seemed.

"So what have you been up to?" Claire asked changing the topic to her husband in hopes of learning what he was doing. She watched as he smiled slightly as if the thought of it made him happy.

"Let's just say that I'm going to be ridding the area of a deadly pest." Albert replied not going into details in his plans. Claire nodded easily understanding that her husband was hunting something, though a unsettling feeling came with that thought. One she never used to get, shrugging it off as worry for her daughter's safety from this mysterious creature she concentrated on their walk home.

Upon nearing the house both Claire and Albert noticed that smoke was coming from the chimneys and that the snow near the door was pushed to the side as though someone had been in and out, their footprints matching that theory. Slightly startled the couple looked to each other in worry. Creeping up to their own home couple having completely ignored the possibility of their daughter being home.

Pushing the door open they see snow trailing into the kitchen, Albert having armed his bow surveyed the living room before proceeding to the kitchen. Claire looking around the small living room noticed everything to be in place except for a blanket half folded half thrown over the sofa with a small bunny toy resting close by.

Claire having noticed Annabeth's belongings on the sofa goes to inform her husband who was currently creeping into the kitchen. Walking over she was about to tell him when she realised he was glaring at something, following his sight she saw Jack holding a bucket of half frozen water chuckling lightly.

Jack pours the water into the large cooking pot above the fire the cold water fizzes as it come into contact with the warm water. Smiling he reaches for the wooden spoon nearby and begins to stir the liquid, within seconds frost and ice trail down the spoon and into the water freezing it in the process. Lifting the spoon Jack sees part of the stew frozen on the end.

Albert uses this distraction as his chance and pull back on the bow tightening it further. With his sights firmly set on Jack he is ready to release the arrow but a high pitch laughter cuts off his concentration. Turning sharply he sees his daughter close by laughing at Jack's unintentional habit of freezing liquid. Not aware that his bow had moved subconsciously with his line of sight the sudden laughter of his daughter had startled him enough to release the arrow. Causing him to accidentally open fire on his daughter.

By this time Jack had notice another presence and turned in time to see an arrow headed straight for Annabeth who had also turned having noticed her brother's sudden change in demeanour. Only instead of seeing her startled parents who were watching the arrow fly towards her, she only saw the arrow and it's course towards her head.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the four as they each watched the arrow with vastly growing horror as it approached Annabeth. Without warning Jack's sudden desire to protect his sister from the arrow summons his powers as he knows that he cannot reach her in time.

Instinctively his winter powers summon an icy wind out of nowhere that throw the arrow of course in reaction to Jack wanting to save his sister. The arrow embedding itself within the wall at the level of Annabeth's head, with the disaster averted everyone had yet to notice the floor now covered in an icy sheet with frost patterns wrapping around most of the furniture and the fire Jack had worked so hard on now extinguished.

Annabeth woken from her daze on the arrow by the icy wind now sees her parents in the doorway. Rushing forwards across the slippery room she greets them with a hug and a cheerful greeting of hellos. Claire forgetting the danger embraces her daughter in a hug and returns the child's greetings.

Jack stands awkwardly by the fireplace studying the now frozen floor as Albert glances from the winter teen to the arrow to his wife and daughter. He slowly joins in the embrace deciding to do something about Jack once their reunion is over.

Now relieved to back together the two women set on cleaning up the kitchen, Albert decides to help by first pulling the arrow out of the wall and second to start helping Jack and Annabeth scrape the ice off the floor. Though he sometimes looks up to glare at the winter teen when he's not looking.

Annabeth then helps her mother finish cooking the food that Jack had started, leaving Jack and Albert alone by the doorway, after a few minutes Jack helps set the table with Annabeth and dinner is served. Everything remains uneasily quiet with constant glances between everyone as they eat.

Breaking that silence Claire asks, "So what happened?" startling the others into looking at her. Jack shifts slightly in his seat thinking of a way to respond but is saved as Annabeth speaks first.

Clearly knowing that her mother was asking about her disappearing act over that last few days Annabeth replies. "We had been sledding on the hills just outside of the village, off from the main road." She starts, "We were trying to make the sled go faster down the hill so Jack added some ice to the path. But things went a bit pear shaped when we went past the stopping point and down another hill." Annabeth grinned sheepishly. "At the bottom of the hill was the forest." She paused watching her parents expressions she saw them stiffen slightly but Claire nodded for her to continued while her father had returned to glaring at Jack. Annabeth inwardly sighed to herself stating that only he knew the truth then he wouldn't be as hostile.

"I thought we were going to crash considering the speed we were going." Annabeth said after finishing another spoonful of soup. She looked at Jack with a smile before continuing, "Jack had told me that everything was going to be okay so to distract ourselves from the danger he turned it into a game." Annabeth smiled, Albert's glare deepened as he frowned at what his daughter was saying.

"He made the trail we were sliding down icy in order to keep going as the forest floor was covered in a lot of twig and stones. He had told me that when he said to lean that I was to lean.

"At first I was scared but after passing by most of the trees I began to relax slightly and then the sled seemed to slow down when the ground started to level out." Annabeth said smiling her plate now empty. "Thankfully we narrowly missed the tree in our path. But for some reason we still ended up crashing, I guess there was a big rock we ran over?" Annabeth said remembering the crash.

Claire looked slightly startled, she had remember finding the sled in pieces near a tree yet when she didn't find them, she had thought that they had bailed the wooden object, but to hear that they had still been riding it had made all the colour drain from her face. Albert bit his tongue despite the fact that he wanted to point out that Jack was to blame in the first place for icing the sled trail that hurtled them over the hill and into the forest.

"When we came to it was dark." Annabeth continued. "We didn't know where we were so we just started walking in a random direction. Well mostly East." Annabeth corrected. "Considering we couldn't see Jack used his staff to create a blue light, it wasn't very strong but at least we could continue to walk without walking into too many trees.

"Jack also gave me his cloak to keep warm considering he was as cold as our surroundings out there." Annabeth stated, "He carried me for a while and I remember falling asleep." Annabeth said, both adult grimaced both knowing the dangers of falling asleep somewhere so cold.

"The next day several hours after morning we found food and a few hours later we found another village. I asked a couple if they knew where the closest village was guessing that it would be ours. They pointed us to the main road and said that it would take us a day to travel down it. We then went to the local inn but we were refused a room though I'm not sure why." Annabeth muttered the last part. Albert looked at his daughter for this point before looking at his wife who looked annoyed.

"We slept in an alley that night before we began travelling again a few hours later. Jack said that something was wrong." She looked questioningly at Jack but he did not reply. "We quickly gathered some food and were on our way. We slept a few times by the roadside but other than that it took us no more than a day to reach the village." Annabeth said happily.

"When we got home we made a fire and fell asleep on the settee. Then today we woke around noon and began making food. Then you both came home." Annabeth finished smiling. Claire smiles to her daughter before standing and picking up all of the plates to wash.

"Well I'm very glad that you're both home." She said before going over to the small tub full of water to wash the dishes. Annabeth jumped up to join her giving her mother a hug from the side expressing her love. Albert also stood up but his gaze was fixated on Jack.

"Jack." The man started, he instantly disliked calling the winter spirit by a name but showed no signs of his distaste wanting to come across more friendly. "I wish to speak with you alone." He said, Jack nodded standing up his eyes having quickly caught Annabeth's happy reaction to her father's sudden interest in bonding with Jack, Claire however looked more puzzled and a bit weary.

Walking into the living room far away from the kitchen door Albert whispers to Jack, "I want to thank you for helping my daughter in a time of need, Jack. And I just want to say that I'm willing to put my foolish actions behind us and start anew." he said, Jack looked at him slightly confused. "I can see that you and Annabeth are great friends and I'm willing to take a chance to get to know you better if you'll let me." Albert continued, Jack nodded understanding now.

Albert nodded "Great! Um…how about you meet me at the edge of the forest later tonight so that we can spend some time getting to know each other. I'm afraid I cannot do it sooner as there as some things I must attend to. Work and all…" He trailed off.

Jack thought about it for a moment, he knew that it was risky after all the man had tried to kill him on several occasions. He also knew that if Annabeth was telling him the truth about being his sister than this man before him was his father. With a sigh Jack nodded "I'll meet you tonight then." Jack said thinking positively about getting to know his father.

Albert smiled knowing that all he need now was to put the last few pieces together in his trap and everything would be perfect. Jack on the other hand was beginning to silently doubt himself as he watched Albert head back into the kitchen looking very happy.


	22. Chapter 17: Danger

**This chapter turned out slightly different than I expected but I'm pleased with is as I was able to interoperate a conversation I had with Quill a while ago. The scene we talked about was meant to happen a while ago but since it didn't I thought of putting it in this chapter as it seemed to fit quiet well. In my opinion it helped make the chapter longer as it would have only been two pages if I had stuck to it's original plot.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful comment and reviews, and thank you all to have faved so far. Also I'm posting a new poll on my profile as I'm stuck for an ending so I want to know how many of you want it to be a happy ending and how many of you want it to be a sad ending :) until the next chapter ENJOY!**

**Reviews:**

**Your Fan: Thank you and hopefully I can get the next chapter published faster than this one.**

Chapter 17: Danger

The rest of the day had progressed slowly Jack spent much of his time with Annabeth either playing games or helping out with the odd chore she had been set. It made him happy to see his sister smile continuously throughout the afternoon.

Jack was having a lot of fun as well building a group of snowmen with his sister beside the house, having a snowball fight which ended in the destruction of a couple of snowmen. Annabeth also gave support when Jack tested out his winter powers further. He had finally got the hang of creating ice and frost, Annabeth marvelled over the icy patterns left behind. One side of the house was covered in ice and frost where he had attempted to draw with it.

Annabeth cheered as Jack managed to have more control over the wind, the icy breeze often blowing up loose snow to create a mini snow shower. This gave Annabeth an idea, she had asked Jack if he could make snowflakes considering they were like a combination of frost and ice but very tiny and detailed. So for a few hours of the afternoon Jack set about designing snowflakes.

The silence of the afternoon was beginning to bore Annabeth so she began thinking of a topic but the only thing she could think of was a continuation of their conversation about their past and all the stuff they used to do. With a sigh she decided to press her luck and bring it up again. "Do you remember when I told you that you often pulled pranks on the village." Annabeth asked, Jack hummed a response showing that she had part of his attention, his eyes glued to the snowflake in his hands.

Seeing as Jack wasn't really paying attention Annabeth began thinking of something to say that would give her his full attention. "Did I tell you about the time I wanted to run away from home and live with the Tooth Fairy?" Annabeth asked. Jack nodded his head while agreeing several times before the words full sank in causing him to look up.

"Wait what?" He asked "What do you mean run away from home?" He further questioned looking at the twelve year old.

Thinking that this was her only chance to keep Jack from creating more snowflakes for the rest of the day Annabeth suddenly stood up exclaiming, "I think I hear Mom calling." with that she dashed off leaving Jack to scramble onto his feet.

Now utterly confused Jack followed Annabeth, "I didn't hear Mum calling." Jack replied accusing his sister of lying.

Annabeth laughed, "Sure she did." she called back, "She wanted help with the… um… chores?" Annabeth struggled to finish as she knew that they had already finished the chores for today.

Catching Annabeth's slip up Jack tried to expose it further by replying, "

And what chores would that be then?" He continued to follow the brunette past their home towards the woods.

Annabeth muttered to herself unaware that she was loud enough for Jack to hear, "

I should have thought this through." she sighed as she moved closer to the tree line.

Annabeth pouted causing Jack to laugh, continuing forward she spoke as to ignore the nauseous feeling Jack's aerobatics were giving her, she didn't mind watching him fly about but there was something about walking with him floating upside down next to her that was making her stomach turn. "

Next time remind me to keep my mouth shut." She muttered a reply before the nausea become a headache, "And could you stop that it's giving me a headache." Annabeth asked.

For reasons not yet known to Annabeth, Jack was grinning madly as he landed beside her. She was about to question but was stopped when Jack spoke. "

I'll stop giving you a headache but I can't prevent you from shutting up, it's impossible!" Before Annabeth could respond Jack was suddenly sprinting into the forest, laughing.

"Hey!" Annabeth called after him with a smile on her face as she followed him into the forest. Grabbing some snow off the ground she proceeded to chase Jack around the trees, her target yet to realise the snowball in her hands.

It didn't take long for Jack to look behind to see Annabeth chasing him with a snowball, he laughed slightly at the thought. "

Seriously? You think you can beat me, Jack Frost, in a snowball fight-" Before he could say another word the soft compact ball of snow hit his face stunning him. Brushing his face free of the cold substance he looked back at Annabeth who was smiling and readying another snowball. "Alright, you wanna go there? Fine!" Jack replied creating several snowballs each as perfectly round as the last.

"Your name's Jackson Overland! Not Jack Frost!" Annabeth giggled throwing a snowball.

"That may be true but what winter spirit would called themselves Overland?" Jack asked dodging the snowball, "Besides Jack Frost is a much more fitting name." He laughed throwing one of the snowballs towards Annabeth which she missed.

Annabeth laughed as well, "

As if you've ever won in a snowball fight against me!" she said taunting him as she dodged another snowball. "After all you taught me how to win every time!" She called back noticing Jack had moved slightly further away out of her throwing distance, she laughed chasing after him.

"

Touché, Annabeth, I have taught you well...but...I DIDN'T TEACH YOU THIS!" Jack laughed as he threw several snowballs at once each of them hitting their target.

"

No fair you have magic on your side! I'm only able to throw two at most!" Annabeth complained between her giggles before she began gathering a lot of snow to create a big snowball. Picking it up she threw it at Jack once she was close enough.

"

You shouldn't of started a snowball fight then!" Jack replied as he hid behind a tree while Annabeth wasn't looking, silently he climbed it, his brown snow covered clothes and white hair and pale skin allowing him to blend in perfectly with the snow covered tree.

"

You threw a snowball first! Not me." Annabeth laughed after she replied, looking behind the tree she had recently seen Jack hide behind she was surprised to see that he wasn't there.

"

Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't but I know that I'm...GOING TO THROW THE LAST ONE!" Jack said throwing the snowball as he jumped out the tree with a slight victory yell.

Having spotted Jack landing nearby Annabeth was quick to tackle him to the ground, "

Gotcha!" she cheered.

Annabeth laughed as she ended up sitting on top of Jack "

Give up yet?" she asked.

"

No...I'm just getting started." Jack replied as he went to tickle Annabeth thus making her get off of him. Annabeth screams with laughter as she jumped up to avoid Jack from tickling her.

"This means war Jack!" Annabeth said between giggles.

"Bring it on!" Jack challenges as he goes after Annabeth ready to tickle her again.

Annabeth screams with laughter as she runs away. "

Oh! So we're playing hide and seek now!" Annabeth says delighted that they were now playing one of her favourite games. Quieting her giggles she runs off to hide, within seconds she found hiding spot from which she could watch Jack look for her.

The winter teen laughs, "

Oh, I wonder where Annabeth has gone?" Jack asks as he takes off into the air to look around for his sister. After a minute he shows signs of doubt being unable to find the young girl. "Hum...I can't seem to find her…" Jack says mostly to himself as he continues to search. Unknown to Jack that Annabeth is watching nearby with a smile on her face as she struggles to suppress he giggles.

More time passed and Jack slowly starts to freak out the snowy ground showing no signs of Annabeth's whereabouts and no snow disturbed from any tree to say Annabeth had climbed up one. It was like she was never there to begin with.

"

Okay, Seriously! Where are you?" Jack called panicked. Landing on the ground he took in his surroundings again and again as he turns in a circle. His breath quickly escalates as his fear of loosing Annabeth takes hold. "Annabeth!" Jack called his voice shaking slightly. "Annabeth. Where are you?" He called his voice rising.

"

You always were bad at playing hide and seek." Annabeth replied coming out of her hiding place before sneaking up behind her brother. With a running start Annabeth jumped upon Jack's back resulting in her getting a piggyback which in turn startled him. "Well giddy up!" Annabeth said after her brother caught his breath.

Jack smiled before he replied, "

Well...sure thing, Pretty Lady." He began to running about with Annabeth on him.

Annabeth cheered, "

Yay! Faster! Faster!" her hold increasing as Jack went faster, they both laughed as they sped through the trees.

"

Woohoo! Want to go any quicker?" Jack called as he increased his speed slightly.

"

Do you really have to ask?" Annabeth laughed. "YES! FASTER!" She cheered as their speed increased dramatically.

"Okay then!" Jack said as he began to run faster. It wasn't long before their fun was stopped when Jack noticed that they were flying. "

Oh, no no no no no no no!" Jack panicked as he looked at the ground whizzing by below them. He had forgotten that running so fast would cause them to take off, but he had also forgotten that it only took a simple thought about landing, to send them crashing into the ground.

"Aww that was fun." Annabeth said as she sat up dusting some snow off her head. Suddenly feeling very childish she began chanting. "

Do it again! Do it again!" She laughed as she looked at Jack, who moaned something into the snow.

"

Nope...not good idea. Lets just...forget about it." Jack replied sitting up, he didn't feel like voicing his fears that if they should end up flying again that he might accidentally hurt Annabeth in the descend back to the ground, after all he was still working on his landing.

"Aww." Annabeth pouts as Jack realises that this is the first time since meeting her at the lake that she was actually acting like a child. Annabeth looked at Jack with sad yet pleading eyes hoping to get him to change his mind. "

Pleeeeease!" She begged.

Jack smiled getting an idea, "Maybe…" he states grinning. "

But it doesn't look like you want it enough. I should just be with another person who actually wants my fun." He finished with a smile, though he silently hopes that Annabeth with continue to pout is was fun to see her act her age.

"No!" Annabeth begged as she latched onto Jack's legs. "

Please you always make everything fun! Pleeeeease!" Annabeth begged with one final pout. "Pretty please?" She added.

Jack laughed as he began to reply, "

I always make everything fun...I've only just met-" Jack cut himself off, remembering what Annabeth had said earlier. With a sigh he agreed. "Fine, I believe you, I'll give you another ride." Jack sighed quietly as he kneeled down to pick Annabeth up.

"YAY!" Annabeth exclaimed climbing upon her brother's back, "

You're an awesome big brother Jack." Annabeth replied loosing her childish charm as her grip tightened.

"

You're an amazing...sister, Annabeth." Jack replied as he starts running in the direction of home making sure to keep his speed slow enough so that they wouldn't end up in the air again. Annabeth unsure only holds on tighter as she watched the trees fly past her. It didn't take the pair long to get to the edge of the forest before Jack proceeded to carry Annabeth into the house.

Throughout the day Jack hadn't seen Albert since his conversation with him several hours ago, not that he minded. His mind was taken off his father however when Claire had joined them in playing tag in one of the fields close by.

As night began to fall up the village Jack became nervous he wasn't sure what time Albert wanted to meet him at the forest for so he decided to wait until the moon was high in the sky. By that time Annabeth had went to bed the day's activities finally taking its toll on her. Claire remained awake and was currently in the living room sewing, Jack had remained in Annabeth's room trapped in a hug as he told her a story. About half way through Claire had came in smiling at the sight, Jack looking half asleep with Annabeth curled up against him fast asleep. After helping Claire tuck Annabeth in they retreated to the living room the warm fire stronger than the one in Annabeth's room.

A peaceful silence had fallen over them as Claire continued her needle work and Jack played with around with a snowflake. He was currently working on his temperature control and was so far limited to his hands only while the rest of him still remained the temperature of the cold air outside. Lowing the temperature in his hands he watched as the delicate piece of ice began to melt, rising it again it froze once more.

With a sigh Jack glanced out the window to see the moon high in the night sky, getting to his feet he moved for the door. Claire looked up as she watched him leave an uneasy smile on her face, grabbing his staff from besides the door he smiled back before leaving. No sooner had he stepped out the door had the wind picked up with tremendous force almost knocking the winter teen off his feet.

Pushing forwards the wind died down slightly as he approached the edge of the forest, thanks to the snow covering the ground and the clear sky Jack could easily see Albert sat on one of the few rocks. He looked up with a smile as Jack approached, he was now wearing a thick winter coat lined in fur which was wet with snow.

"I almost thought that you weren't going to show." Albert said once Jack was close enough, Jack smiled but said nothing his mind contemplating on what was happening. There was no conversation between them as they walked through the forest, after a while the pair could see a frozen lake just barely peering through the trees up ahead. Realising that they were close to their destination Albert decided to put his plan into action, thankful that Jack was ahead he was able to slip away unnoticed.

No sooner had he done so Jack turned to look at him, noticing that the man was gone Jack searched the surrounding area. "Excellent." He muttered to himself now realising he was completely alone. With an agitated sigh he walked towards the lake thinking Albert had went that way, he had been very insistent that they didn't stray from this direction.

Using his staff as support as the ground dropped suddenly towards the lake bed Jack continued towards it's frozen surface. Looking around he could only see a snow covered forest with no signs of life, whatever Albert did he had made sure that Jack wouldn't find him.

Albert himself was watching the teen from nearby though quick to hide when he looked around, his patience was wearing thin. He hated how Jack was so close to setting off the trap and yet the winter teen was moving so slowly towards it, it was making the suspense unbearable.

Stepping through the tree line with one foot on the lake's surface Jack stumbled upon something, looking at his feet he saw a slack rope lying on the floor, realisation dawned on him only seconds before a tree fell towards him. Dodging the crushing blow of the tree Jack skidded out onto the ice, stopping short of the centre of the lake.

A series of creeks and groans could be heard as trees began to fall around the tree line around the lake, ultimately blocking Jack within the ring. Where trees could not block an exit thick nets did and branches did.

That wasn't the worst of Jack problems as Albert unleashed the second part of his plan, an array of arrows flew at Jack taking him off guard. Acting on instinct he used the wind to block the arrows, including the second and third round that were quick to follow, each leaving Jack with little time to recover. Albert growled furious that he was unable to hit the target, before he moved onto another weapon for his plan. Hoping this one would work he released it and watched the results play out before him.


	23. Chapter 18: Outcomes

**Hi everyone sorry about the mix up with chapters earlier hopefully that's now sorted and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**A quick message though, the next two chapters (which may also be the last two) are going to take a little longer to write as I'm still not happy with the ending. So far it's leaning to a happy ending but I fell like I need to add something but I'm not sure what…**

**Reviews:**

**Your Fan: Thank you :) and so far I think it's going to be a happy ending… we'll see as having a little difficulty thinking of a way to end everything so that it doesn't feel rushed.**

**XXMrsMadHatterXx: Apparently not :(**

* * *

Chapter 18: Outcomes

Annabeth awoke that night with a startled scream alerting her mother in the other room, the older woman entered her daughter's room as they shared an unspoken conversation. Claire sighed as she sat down on the bed before holding Annabeth close. "Where's Jack?" Annabeth asked her voice quiet and less confident than usual.

Claire stiffened slightly but relaxed with a sigh, she didn't want her daughter worrying any more about her brother than she already was. "He went out." Claire replied, she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I think something bad has happened." Annabeth said her eyes focused on her sheets. Claire didn't say anything as she waited for her daughter to continue. "I had a nightmare that had fell through the ice…"

Claire sighed, "Jack's still here Annabeth. He's fine, everything's fine." she hoped it sounded convincing after all she wasn't entirely sure of her son's current predicament.

"It's different than the other ones." Annabeth said. Claire hummed in confusion, tilting her head to see her daughter's expression, the child however kept her gaze firmly on the blanket. "In this one he had white hair and blue eyes." Annabeth gave a small sob causing Claire to hug her tightly.

"Shhh…" She soothed, "It's just a nightmare…. They don't mean anything." Claire said rocking Annabeth back and forth.

"But it seemed so real." Annabeth muttered finally looking at her mother with red tear filled eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine." Claire said reassuringly despite the extra worry beginning to build up within herself. She let out another sigh as she held her daughter tighter. "He'll be back. I'm sure of it." Claire wasn't sure who she was trying to convince at that point, herself, or her daughter. She knew one thing though if Albert came home without Jack she wasn't going to be happy.

Jack had once again barely dodged the fourth onslaught of arrows heading his way from every direction. This time however, just as the arrows had been released so had an array of tiny darts. The winter teen's magic had cleared the danger of the arrows and several of the darts, Albert was becoming distressed, he was running out of long ranged attacks to throw at the teen.

The man got his chance to continue with his plan as one of the small metal darts struck Jack's hand causing the boy to cry out in pain as he dropped his staff in surprise. Using this as his only chance Albert released the weapon that would hopefully do enough damage to end this battle once and for all.

Jack, about to reach for his staff, stopped and turned when the sound of groaning wood caught his attention. Looking up to the trees he saw a large branchless tree fall toward him from the lake's edge. Backing away quickly the winter teen slipped on his staff making him topple onto the icy lake surface. Seconds later the tree fell nearby less than a meter away from its intended target.

The ice shattered with the tree sinking first, its weight too heavy to keep it afloat, the rope, that had once been holding the tree up before it was released, ensnared Jack as it wrapped around his leg, effectively pulling him into the freezing water as well. Panicking Jack reached for his staff, hoping that he could use it to untangle the rope, his finger tips brushing the now iceless wood surface as the tree continued to pull him under. If he had been a second quicker he may have been able to reach it instead he found himself being dragged into the dark depth's of the lake the water trying hard to freeze at his mere touch.

Unable to hold onto the lake's smooth surface any longer Jack starts to submerge into the water. Struggling against the weight pulling him down Jack desperately looks for something to aid him, his staff now lying teasingly out of reach.

Albert walks out onto the ice a smile on his face as he sees the winter teen loosing the fight against gravity, before either can say anything to the other Jack vanishes under the surface his white form blending in with the ice starting to reform on the surface. Albert's smile widens, he had done it, he had managed to get rid of the being that killed his son.

It seemed only fair after all his son drowned in that very lake his daughter being an unfortunate witness. Not too long after the event he had found Annabeth at the lake with him, his daughter freezing in the cold winter air. It didn't take him long to put two and two together, this winter teen had caused the ice to crack the first time, he had wanted to kill his children, and clearly his son's death wasn't enough.

He just had to go after Annabeth, following her where ever she went, pretending to be her friend so that he could lure her to her demise. He didn't know why the teen wanted to do this but it didn't matter now, the teen was gone, and his daughter was safe from his cryokinetic clutches. For if there was one thing he knew it was that winter was cold and heartless, constantly preying on the weak and defenceless, it was why there was no life during these months, it all died during autumn, nothing could grow and everything was cold and frozen.

Albert walked away satisfied with his work. The man looked at the branch of a staff before picking it up, he hummed in amusement, it felt like a normal branch. With a shrug he threw it away not caring where it landed. Feeling happier than he had since his son's demise he went home, knowing that he didn't have to worry about some winter spirit.

Unknown to Albert, Jack was still aware of his surroundings the freezing water having no effect on him as it had the last time. Pulling at the rope Jack began to free himself, it wasn't until he saw the extra ice on his clothes and skin that his presence in the lake was making it freeze from the inside out. Confronted by this new information Jack began working faster at freeing himself from the tree.

Looking up to the surface Jack sees just how far down he is, the bottom now visible the tree landing disrupting the lake bed. Glancing once more to the lake's surface he glared at the rope holding his leg. It wasn't bad enough that he was causing the lake to freeze from where he floated but that he was also struggling to hold his breath. Doubt of making it to the surface began to creep into Jack's mind he ignored them in favour of pulling at the rope trying to unknot it.

Meanwhile Albert had made it home safely the warm glow from the windows a comforting sign as he entered the wooden building. He was shocked, however, as he saw his wife silently crying on the sofa, guessing from her silently weeping Annabeth was asleep.

Claire looked up from the fireplace to see her husband in the doorway, the cold air eager to get inside. She shivers slightly before her mind makes the connection she had been dreading. Her expression darkens considerably as she rises from the sofa, Albert having closed the door unaware of his wife coming towards him. He turns in time to see her scowling at him no more than a few feet away.

"Where's Jack?" She asked, sharp and quick to the point. Albert surprised by his wife's seriousness hesitantly replies.

"Somewhere, where he can not hurt our family again." Claire's expression turns from annoyed to scared before quickly becoming anger her hands fisting at her sides.

"What did you do?" Her tone clipped as she struggles not to yell for Annabeth's sake.

"What I had to." Albert replies quickly, "He was trying to harm Annabeth…" he gestures to the direction of their daughter.

"That's not true…. Jack is her friend."

"_Jack_…" Albert's tone on his name showing his distaste for the winter spirit, "Is a winter _demon_… he's nothing but trouble." Albert says hoping his wife will listen to reason.

"He is not a _demon_…." Her voice indicating that there's no reasoning with her on the matter. Albert ignores it and begins listing Jack's abnormalities, such as his ability to create snow and frost, his cold temperature and some of the other abilities he has witnessed the teen perform.

Annabeth lay in bed the sound of yelling having disturbed her sleep, stretching she sat up in order to hear better, much to her surprise she heard her parent's yelling. Jumping out of bed she quietly makes her way towards the living room, the source of the shouting.

Peeking through the half open door Annabeth see's her parents standing before each other both clearly angry, their faces flushed red and their fists clenched. Sure she had heard her parents argue before after all everyone argues but she had never seen them this upset before. Judging by what they were currently saying Annabeth learned that their argument was about Jack. Which she quickly noticed was not there.

"You did what?!" Claire yelled all her anger suddenly gone as she was struck with horror the wound in her heart that had finally healed now torn open, the pain more unbearable than the first time. Tears filled her eyes but they don't fall, instead her pain and sorrow turn to pain and anger, her heartbroken filled teary eyes now show anger and loathing.

"I got rid of him." Albert spoke normally his voice thankful for the sudden stress relief from yelling.

Claire couldn't handle it anymore, "HE WAS YOUR_**SON**_!" she yelled, the pain in her voice still evident despite the anger. Albert was at a loss for words, surely Claire was joking, the winter teen had looked nothing like Jack. After all their son had brown hair not white, and warm brown eyes not cold blue, his skin though pale was full of life, the rosy and cream hue it had evidence of that. The winter teen however was pale, snow cold pale. Albert began to think of things to say that would hopefully change Claire's mind but he had noticed the pain of her voice and he could still see it in her eyes. She surely believed that this winter teen had been their son, sure they wore the same clothes and were the same height… and sounded a like but that didn't make it so.

Shaking his head Albert tired to make sense of what was happening, the more he began thinking about it the more his wife's comment made sense. But it couldn't be true after all he would never hurt his son and that teen had definitely not been him…right? No, he was positive, but it would explain how both Annabeth and Claire were able to get along with him. It would also explain as to why he had helped them out of the woods when they were close to freezing to death when they first met. But surely he would have known if it was his son.

It didn't make any sense, if this winter teen was his son wouldn't his wife have tried to tell him or Annabeth for that matter. His mind suddenly thought back to Annabeth's plea's for the two of them to spend time together and get along.

Albert paled. It all made sense. This winter teen, the boy Annabeth took to calling Jack, was _Jack_, their Jack… his son. His heart began to race as he realised just what he had done.

Neither had noticed as Annabeth had slipped away from the doorway and had went back to her room, rummaging through her clothes she pulled out her warmest ones before quickly dressing. If she wanted to save her brother she was going to have to act fast. Moving over to the window she pushed it open the cold winter breeze killing the small fire before she climbed out and began heading into the forest.

She was unaware of another breeze that caused her bedroom door to slam shut startling her parents. Claire and Albert investigated the noise and were shocked to find their daughter missing. Albert searched the room while Claire walked over to the window to close it only to stop when she saw the footprints in the snow outside. Following them with her eyes she gasped in horror upon seeing them enter the forest.

"Albert!" She called panicked. Albert turned to see his wife staring in horror out the window. He moved closer and cursed under his breath before quickly exiting the room Claire following close behind him after shutting the window. Albert looked for his spare weapons should they need them while Claire dressed herself for the cold winter night temperatures.

Exiting the house when ready they went to the part forest edge where Annabeth's footprints were located following them, they looked for their daughter. Albert having a good idea only glanced at the footprint to continuously confirm his choice of directions.

Annabeth arrived at the lake completely out of breath, leaning with one hand against a tree she tried to recover. Once she deemed herself able to continue she pushed away from the tree and carefully made her way out onto the ice. She didn't get far when she slipped on something near the edge of the frozen surface. Falling back into the snow Annabeth looked over her fallen form to see Jack's staff at her feet.

Standing up with the staff in hand she moved to the part of the ice that seemed bare of broken arrows. Guessing from the coat of fresh ice and the large mass of arrows embedded in the ice she guessed that Jack had once been near the current position. Kneeling on the surface Annabeth ignored the memories of similar event from not long ago. Brushing away the snow Annabeth looked into the dark depths of the lake hoping that she might be able to see her brother's white hair underneath.

Under the ice Jack had tried adjusting his temperature or at least stop himself from subconsciously freezing the water around him, as it was beginning to hinder him from freeing his leg of the rope. Slowly Jack had managed to control his abilities enough to stop the water from freezing, this however now came at a price, for he starting to feel the cold temperature of the lake's water. The pressure of being at the bottom of the lake was also taking its toll and Jack prayed that he would finally get the rope off so that he could surface for some much needed oxygen.

After a few more pulls at the rope with no ice to stop it from sticking together the rope came free untangling itself from Jack's leg in the process. Moving to swim towards the surface it was only then that Jack noticed that his powers were beginning to build up within him. It caused great discomfort and pain as he tried to focus on the task before him. Now at the surface Jack pushed against the ice, slightly shocked to learn that it wouldn't budge.

Spotting a place where the snow had been brushed away he looked through to see the blurry figure of Annabeth. The twelve year old gasped at seeing her brother before she began hacking away at the ice with one of the arrows in a desperate attempt to free him.

Jack decided to help her, his lungs begging more frantically for air now that he was so close. Though much to the horror of both of them the ice hand only gotten thicker the more Jack tried to break it. Wondering he placed his hand on the ice only to see small frost pattern stem from his hand. It seemed that while he was not freezing the water around him by mere touch anymore, touching the ice would cause his hand to adapt to the freezing temperature. His now restless powers seeping through causing the ice and water to freeze at any chance they got.

Deciding that it would be best to wait for Annabeth to break the ice he tried to push himself away from the icy surface of the lake. Only to learn that his body wasn't listening for it seemed to prefer floating to sinking, making Jack panic every time his hand came in contact with the ice above him.

It took him a second to realise that the build of his powers was messing with his body functions as heart was beating painfully in his chest. He could have sworn at that point his blood was frozen, it seemed logical as it would be the reason for him floating without effort at the top of the lake as it took more effort to keep away from the ice than to be near it.

Claire and Albert arrived at the lake edge moments later both quick to spot their daughter who was still hammering away at the ice with an arrow. Albert felt sense of

déjà vu upon seeing his daughter out in the middle of the lake.

Annabeth remained unaware of her parents presence as she continued to try and free Jack, she watched him struggle to keep from touching the ice which would freeze more at his contact. Hitting the ice with every ounce of force she had Annabeth was able to wear a small ditch into the surface, crack began appearing as she continued but she ignored them in favour of helping her brother. Slowly the ice began to weaken to a dangerous point Annabeth reluctant to give up until it cracked from either the pressure of from when she broke through.

"Annabeth you have to stop!" Albert called stepping to the ice while holding his wife's arm. Claire looked at him curiously, "If she breaks the ice she'll fall in." Albert quickly clarified. Claire paled.

"Annabeth stop!" She called hoping to get her daughter's attention as the ice strained as the two adults tried to get closer. The groans of the ice becoming louder the closer the parents got, both still trying to get their daughter to listen, but Annabeth was too focused on freeing Jack that she didn't hear them.

"Almost there." She muttered to herself as she watched Jack struggle to remain holding his breath.

Jack waited below the surface for the inevitable, he knew that if Annabeth cracked the ice she'd be at risk of falling in, especially now that their parents had pushed parts of the icy surface to its limit with their combined weight. The cracks clearly evident around from under the surface, yet hidden by snow above.

With one final strike Annabeth pierced the lake's frozen top the arrow head striking one of the major cracks running across the thin ice. Annabeth let out a scream before she vanished into the freezing water. Albert and Claire called after her both panicking for their daughter's safety as they waited for her to resurface, each inching closer at a slow pace as to not break the ice further. Their fear of what happened rapidly increasing as time began to pass with Annabeth yet to resurface.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**I normally don't put AN's down here but I need to know :D what do you think should happen to Albert? Please comment as it means I can finish the next chapter off and get it updated sooner thank you :D**

* * *

**Incase you're wondering about Jack's powers in this last part:**

**- Also just to clear things up near the end here with Jack's powers, when he stops using them as he doing so that he doesn't freeze the lake (which will trap him inside), it causes his powers to build up from within himself (as his powers are within himself and not the staff). This is very uncomfortable for Jack as it means he can be cold in cold temperatures such as the freezing cold water of the lake. Due to the access amount of build up in his powers Jack experiences the consequences of his blood starting to freeze (as he's only just leaned how to control his temperature on the outside only not both outside and inside) this makes him float more easily. Which is bad for when he touches ice his hand automatically becomes its normal frozen cold self and his powers relive the pressure, this way which would normally make Jack last longer in control his temperature. Except he's in time limit for as to how long he can hold his breath.**

**- So Jack is unable to touch the ice without making it worse and he cannot let his powers be freed for it would freeze the whole lake with him in it. Another side effect of his partially frozen blood adds to more discomfort as his heart cannot function properly.**

**- Everyone including Jack is unaware that he's not in any real danger from drowning as he had already done so once which have left his lungs damaged from the first time. So I'm saying he cannot die of drowning instead it would only cause major discomfort to him as the water would freeze in his lungs which would stop him from breathing. (I personally don't think Jack needs to breath and it's just a habit from being human, as like I said he died while drowning so death by suffocating and drowning wont apply to him.) ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK :D Thank you :)**


End file.
